


Root and Shaw One Shot Collection

by InuGhost



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-02-27 11:09:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 60,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2690678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuGhost/pseuds/InuGhost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of one shots between Root and Sameen Shaw that I'm writing. Mostly going to be rated M and E. Feel free to give ideas and suggestions for future chapters</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shaw's Prey

**A/N:** What can I say, all too often in stories Root is usually the one to instigate things between her and Shaw. I figured hey why not write something where Shaw is the one who gets the party started. Note that this takes place during Season 3 before Root gets the cochlear implant.

               **Root** grabbed hold of the street lamp catching herself as she stumbled slightly on the wet sidewalk. Her work for the Machine had brought her back to New York briefly after being gone for a week and a half. She was still trying to get used to being deaf in her left ear and how it slightly threw off her center of balance.

                It had been a rather shitty week and the hacker had decided that she needed to relax and enjoy herself for an evening. To that end she had made her way to her favorite bar and taken advantage of their ‘Ladies drink free’ Tuesday night promotion. She was fairly certain the bar owner might limit the number of free drinks in the future after Root put away four rather expensive ones within the three hours she had spent there.

                She knew that she was intoxicated. Her vision was slightly disjointed and some objects appeared to be going at a faster or slower rate than was normal for them. That along with her stumbling walk had been more than enough of an indicator to Root that it would be in her best interest to walk the couple of blocks back to her apartment rather than risk driving and getting pulled over. Sure there was always the possibility of Carter being the one to catch her, but there was still only so much the woman could do for the team and letting an obviously drunk Root back on the road might be just beyond the limit of how much Carter was willing to bend the law.

                As Root continued to stumble her way down the sidewalk the hacker was completely unaware that she was being followed. About twenty feet behind her Shaw walked with care. The former assassin intent on keeping her target in sight and oblivious to her presence. It had been sheer luck that she had decided to hit the bar. It had been a rough day. The number they had been given by the Machine had proven obstinate and uncooperative. Refusing to believe their life was in danger until bullets started flying. From there it had been a matter of getting them to stay undercover and away from danger when all the number wanted to do was go out and confront the threat themselves. Thankfully Shaw was carrying her stun gun at the time and managed to get them to calm down and stay quiet while John and Finch got the threat neutralized. But after all that Sameen needed a drink.

                When she had stepped inside her eyes had automatically scanned the room for potential threats. Shaw had not expected to spot Root sitting at the bar seemingly unconcerned with everything going on around her as she polished off her third daiquiri. The temptation to go up to the other woman and join her for a drink had been there, but Sameen had instead opted to stay in the background and merely observe the hacker.

                Not too long after she had gotten there Root had hit the restroom, then come back out paid off her tab and left. It had given the shorter plenty of time to plan and she waited with baited breath to see if the woman was truly heading back to her apartment.

                Eventually after stumbling a couple more times and trying to sing one of her favorite songs, only to forget all the words except for the chorus Root finally reached her building. With an easy smile on her face she may her way up the short flight of stairs and nodded to the gentleman holding the door open for her. Normally she would take the stairs to reach her apartment on the second floor but even with her thinking impaired Root felt it would be safer for her to take the elevator.

                This was proving more challenging than Sameen Shaw first anticipated. She had no trouble getting past the guy standing at the door. A sexy smile and a couple twenties had been more than enough for him to let her through. Once inside she saw no sign of the other woman. Annoyance flared inside her chest and threatened to dispel the thrill and arousal already coursing through her. Thinking on her feet Shaw went back to the doorman.

                “Excuse me.” She said with the most pleasant smile she could plaster onto her face.

                Looking at the woman the doorman’s eyes narrowed. “Are you alright lady? You look a little sick.” The unnatural forced smile on Shaw’s face appealing to the chivalry inside him.

                ‘And this is why I don’t smile much’ Shaw thought as she relaxed back into her usual neutral expression. “My friend came in just ahead of me, and she didn’t tell me what room she was in. Can you help me out?”

                The man chuckled. “I see. Well if the two of you promise to keep it down…” he began with a knowing smile before lapsing into silence at the dark look the shorter woman was giving him “She’s in room 209.”

                “Thank you.” Shaw said before turning on her heel and disappearing up the stairwell.

                ‘Not sure what Ms. Orchard sees in a woman that dangerous. Oh well at least the walls in this place are thick enough that I don’t have to worry about the other tenants complaining about the racket.’

                Reaching the second floor Shaw made her way down the long hallway making note of the room numbers as she passed by. Reaching the end of the hall she finally found room 209.

                Root moaned quietly in anticipation as she finished getting undressed. The shower was heating up behind her and she had decided to take a moment to admire herself. She knew she was good looking. Her long sleek legs attracted the attention of many men and women and only emphasized her beauty when she wore skirts and dresses that showed them off.

Turning she examined her side profile. Reaching a hand down and back she ran a hand along her ass before giving it a light pinch. A quick burst of pleasure burst in her abdomen as she felt its firm ripeness. It was not overly large, but had given her some enjoyment when she had been on her hands and knees being taken from behind by the few men she had dated, and quite a few of the women she had spent a night with. She felt a minor ache from between her legs. She had not been properly fucked since she had first encountered the man Harold Finch when he interfered with her plot years ago. Briefly she toyed with the idea of going back to the bar and picking up the gorgeous brunette she had spied entering the bar shortly before she left. As her eyebrows furrowed together she tried to recall what the woman looked like. There had been something about her that had tried to catch her attention, but she’d been too drunk at the time to do any more than examine the woman’s back as she was walking towards her table. It had looked slightly familiar, but no she simply chalked it up to déjà vu.

                Reaching her hands up Root took hold of her breasts and lifted them up. She enjoyed the fact that they were no more than a handle full and unlike some women had little desire to see them enlarged. If anything it would only serve to throw the rest of her body out of proportion. Besides she saw little point in larger breasts. And the back problems they would bring her would interfere with her work for the Machine.

                Letting go of her breasts her drunken mind took a moment to enjoy watching them sway back and forth as gravity took control of them once more. Then giving her mirror image a kiss she pulled open the sliding glass shower door and stepped inside.

                Inside the spacious shower the hacker was unaware of anything happening outside the warm steamy room. Her one good ear could hear nothing but the sounds of the water and of her own pleasure as she fully embraced the warm water beating against her flesh. The water was at the perfect temperature and what had initially been planned to be a short shower was now looking to be a rather long and enjoyable one.

                Dipping her head beneath the shower spray the hacker soaked her hair completely to ensure her body was completely wet. Once that was done she grabbed her bar of soap and began soaping up her body.

                There was a quiet ‘snick’ as the lock opened. Putting her lock pick set away, one of Harold’s few pieces of advice that she had chosen to listen to, Shaw opened the door as quietly as she could. When it gave a particularly loud squeak she winced and held the door partway open as she waited to see if Root had heard the noise. When there was no sign of movement in the apartment or sounds of the safety being taken off a gun Shaw felt it was safe to proceed. She finished getting the door opened and went inside closing the door behind her.

                The former assassin’s eyes instinctively scanned the apartment. It was surprisingly nice. There was no obvious signs of water damage or wear. The paint was not peeling off the walls and from what she could see there was no indications of any roach or rat infestations. Shaw gave a small snort of disgust and shook her head.

                ‘Of course she manages to find one of the few nice apartments in this area. Must have been the Machine that set her up in this nice of a space. Kind of wish it would do the same for me sometime.’ She thought as she stepped further into the room.

 

Sameen was currently in the living room and there was a small kitchen offshoot roughly ten feet from where she stood. A large TV rested on a wooden stand facing the table that still had a couple of dishes from Root’s dinner sitting upon it. There was a plush carpet underfoot which helped muffle the sound of her footsteps as Sameen made her way through the room. Farther in she could see a small hallway that led to three rooms. One was completely dark and she could just make out a computer table against the far wall next to a window. Of the last two rooms both had shut doors. The light creeping out from underneath one along with the sound of running water left little doubt in the former assassin’s mind of where her quarry could be found.

                ‘Oh this is too good.’ Eyes lighting up in mischief Shaw ran a hand along her lower face hiding her smile. ‘Root my dear you make things way too easy for me sometimes.’ Stealthy making her way to the bathroom door Shaw noticed a piece of dark blue fabric caught between the door and the door frame. This had served to keep the door from fully closing much to Sameen’s benefit. Pushing the door open slightly she bent and picked up the discarded article of clothing.

                ‘Hmm if did not know any better than I would swear Root was busy taking a shower.’ She thought as she pocketed the woman’s panties. Normally Shaw was not the kind of woman to steal another’s underwear, but given how Root had made off with a couple of her things after their last night together the former assassin felt that it was only fair. ‘I’ll be sure to return them to her.’ Shaw thought trying to ease the slight nagging of her conscious. ‘Next time I see her probably. Well maybe. Ok probably not but it’s not like she’s going to miss them. Besides they might even fit me.’ She justified.

                With the clothing pocketed Sameen Shaw lowered herself to the floor, all the better to go unseen and peered into the room. Sadly the layout of the bathroom did not give her a clear view of the shower or its occupant. It did however give her an unobstructed view of the countertop and sink along with the mirror positioned above them that was set opposite to the shower. Licking her lips Shaw took in the enticing distorted view of the woman she cared about.

                Root remained blissfully unaware of her audience, not that she would have cared about Shaw spying on her. Shaw had missed seeing the hacker soap up her lower torso but she was willing to settle for watching the woman soap up her bosom. The shower spray covered up Shaw’s quiet groan as Root rubbed the soap all over her breasts and took a few seconds to squeeze her own flesh and pinch her nipples. The hacker could feel a warmth continuing to build between her legs that had nothing to do with the hot water.

                Shaw bit her lower lip as she watched the taller woman rinse the soap suds off her gorgeous body. She knew that she could not wait much longer and thankfully if Root kept to her regular pattern then her moment of opportunity was fast approaching. Standing Shaw quickly divested herself of her clothes. The erotic show she had been witnessing along with the cool air of the apartment left her nipples fully erect. Licking her lips Shaw watched in anticipation as Root began shampooing her hair.

                Mentally Root groused as she massaged her scalp trying to get the shampoo as deep into her hair as possible. She was close to running out of her favorite brand and had no time to go and pick up a new bottle. This left her using less shampoo to wash her hair then she normally preferred. Still she was able to get a good lather going and managed to spread it to all her locks including the ones plastered to her shoulder from the water.

                Leaning back Root closed her eyes and stuck her head underneath the spray of water. She did not think about how it caused her breasts to stand out and draw attention. In her current situation Root could neither see nor hear anything. Thus she was blissfully unaware of the sound of the bathroom door opening fully or the soft sound of padded feet making their way across the tiled floor to the occupied shower. Even the sound metallic sound of the shower door being slid fully opened as someone else entered escaped the hacker’s notice. The only warning that she had that someone else was in there with her was the blast of chill air that came rushing in from the brief time the door was opened. But by then it was far too late for her.

Her eyes flew open and she jerked back upright. With water in her eyes Root could only make out a blurry figure before the intruder had grabbed hold of her shoulder’s and pushed her back under the shower spray and against the back wall. Now water was pouring onto Root’s face and she was having a difficult time breathing let alone seeing who was attacking her. She was about to bring her leg up to kick the unwelcomed guest when she felt a pair of chilly female breasts with erect nipples press against her stomach. Root managed a sharp intake of breath before the woman’s lips crashed against her own. There was a dull thump as Root’s head impacted against the shower wall, but that was the least of her concerns at the moment. She moved to grab the woman’s shoulders but missed on her first attempt. It was then that her still slightly intoxicated mind realized that whomever was in there with her was a good deal shorter than her. Still her mind reeled and she struggled to remain focused on figuring out the identity of the other woman before she gave into the desires of her own body. This was made more difficult as the woman managed to wedge a leg between Root’s own and ground her knee against her sex.

The hacker’s second attempt at getting a hold of the woman succeeded and she managed to shove her back against the opposite shower wall. An exclamation of surprise left the woman as Root followed her and pressed down on her throat with her left arm. With her right arm Root brushed the wet hair out of her face and took a good look at her opponent.

                The confident smile of Sameen Shaw was the first thing she registered. The shock of finding the other woman attacking her in Root’s own shower almost made her forget that they were both very much naked. Even impaired Root’s mind quickly processed the situation and she came up with the most likely reason why the woman was in there with her and giving her that smile she reserved only for Root.

“Shaw.” Root growled out as she grabbed hold of some of the woman’s hair and pulled forcing her head back exposing the former assassin’s throat to her gaze. Root gave the woman a quick passionate kiss before pulling back and mentally noting the groan that came from the other woman and the slight wet squeak that came as Shaw’s ass rubbed against the slick shower wall. “What am I going to do with you?” She finally said trying to keep her expression set at displeased when all she wanted was to smile back at the woman and make her happy.

“Well you could always fuck me.” Shaw replied back in her usual deadpan sarcasm voice.

“Oh I planned to do far more than that to you.” Root said as her free hand snaked down Shaw’s body and between the other woman’s legs. Root easily inserted a finger into the woman’s wet opening noting that Sameen must have been rather horny already for her to be this ready for her. “What I am not alright with is you deciding to invite yourself into my home and into my personal space without leaving me some hint or clue that you were going to do it first.” She emphasized this by crooking her finger inside the other woman and rubbing against Shaw’s G-spot.

Shaw’s legs trembled and she groaned loudly as he thighs closed around Root’s hand and finger keeping it lodged within her. “I…just thought it was…fair given you….did…the…same…last…time.” She finally managed to get out between heavy breaths and moans of pleasure.

While Root’s face remained neutral her eyes danced with mirth. She loved it when the other woman threw her own actions back at her. It was part of what made her fall in love with the former assassin in the first place. That and how she was constantly surprising her by taking her unaware far more often than Root would have believed without direct help from the Machine. “Very good point Lover. I’ll have to remember to make the next time I drop by your place unannounced to make it especially good just so I can see how you’ll pay me back. But that’s for next time.” She finished as she raked her fingers hard against the Shaw’s insides causing the other woman’s hips to buck hard against her hand and the former assassin’s head to go banging against the back wall of the shower even as she screamed Root’s name out in pleasure.

                The two remained locked in an embrace inside the shower. They paid no mind to how long they were spending in there or the steadily dropping temperature of the water as the hot water began to run out. They were too focused on giving the other as much pleasure as possible and reacquainting themselves with the body of their lover. It was not till a twenty minutes later when the water turned ice cold that Root finally shut the water off.

                Opening the shower door Root stepped out and the grabbed ahold of Shaw and yanked her out of the shower too. While the former assassin was reorienting herself Root had already knelt before her on the ground.

                Knowing what was coming Shaw barely had time to brace herself against the countertop before Root’s mouth latched onto her nether region. The hacker was sucking desperately at the shorter woman’s pussy as intent of draining every drop of moisture out of her as though she was dying of thirst. Once she had drunk of some of Shaw’s ambrosia essence Root’s tongue snaked out and deep inside the other woman plundering her depths.

                Shaw’s legs and arms had given out on her by then and all her weight rested on her firm ass that now lay atop the counter top. Root’s hands had spread her legs far apart and the former assassin found herself helpless to do anything to regain control of the situation. Her throat was beginning to become hoarse from her cries of passion and truly she would not have it any other way.

                Once Root had her fill she allowed Sameen to regain her strength before allowing the woman to lead her to her own bedroom. There Root did not resist in the slightest as Shaw pushed her back against the mattress and settled between her legs. With her mouth and fingers Shaw pleasured the taller woman even as she used a free hand to spread her own lips wide and stroke her own sensitive womanhood.

                In that room the two women showed each other how much they truly cared for one another with no fear of being judged by the Machine or by their own partners. The times when they could allow their true emotions to show were few and far between and they were both determined to enjoy this moment to the fullest. For once the new day started they would have to resume their roles as reluctant companions and bicker and mistrust each other to ensure that their relationship remained hidden. Lest Finch or the Machine try and not pair them together on missions in fear that they would put the life of their loved one before their mission to protect the irrelevant numbers.


	2. Marked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shaw and Root go out drinking one night. During which Root becomes rather jelous of all the looks Shaw has been getting. So her drunken mind decides to mark Shaw so everyone knows she's hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somehow I can see Root doing this to Shaw if for no other reason than to push the woman’s buttons and see what she would do in retaliation. Hope you guys enjoy this, and like before feel free to give me ideas. Also if you guys have any suggestions for me to improve this and my other stories please let me know.

Shaw’s body felt unusually light yet heavy at the same time. Root walked beside her on Shaw’s left side. Each woman had an arm draped over the other’s shoulder both in friendship and for support as they drunkenly made their way down the street back to Root’s apartment. The hacker’s apartment was closest to the bar they had been drinking at and as such was the obvious answer when the two had chosen to leave the bar.

                In truth they had to leave after Root dislocated the shoulder of a man that had made the mistake of openly hitting on the drunk Shaw in front of the woman. From there things had dissolved into chaos as the man’s friend’s tried to come to the aid of their friend. Shaw had seen it as an attack against a woman she considered a _close_ friend first and a fuck buddy on the nights when either lady felt lonely and needed bedside company. The fight had been over quick with only a few destroyed tables and neither woman was injured. Thankfully it was a bar they had never frequented before so after Shaw had tossed a few hundreds to the bar tender to cover the damages the two made their escape before the police were notified.

                A shiver ran through the shorter woman from the slight chill in the night air. Instinctively she leaned closer to Root and a warm feeling went through her as Root’s arm wrapped tighter around her trying to share as much of her body heat as possible.

                Shaw felt her consciousness drifting and the next thing she knew Root was holding the door open for her. Stepping inside a sigh of pleasure came out of her as the heat of the apartment began to warm her chilled body.

                “I know it is not much, but its home.” The quiet voice of Root reminded the former assassin that she was not alone in the room.

                Frankly Shaw knew as much about décor as she did fashion. It was bare bones décor much like Shaw’s own apartment. There was a queen size bed taking up a corner by a window overlooking the street. There was obviously a bathroom behind a darkened doorway. Several blouses and coats hung in a closet next to an oaken dresser. The main feature in the room was a desktop computer equipped with three monitors. Even though the computer did not appear to be anything fancy Shaw instinctively knew it had to be top of the line and likely equipped to be one of the best that money could buy. In a way the apartment reminded her of hacker. There was a façade to it, well hidden, that made it appear to be an open book regarding its occupant. Yet Shaw knew all too well ever since her first encounter with Samantha Groves aka Root that the woman could put up any front she wanted in order to lure people into letting their guard down around her.

                Her attention was drawn back to the other woman when she closed the door. Looking at Root Shaw felt arousal burn through her. She was not certain if it was her feelings for the woman or the alcohol in her system that had her pinning the taller woman against the door.

                Shaw growled as she left Root’s mouth and trailed a line of kisses down the woman’s neck. Her teeth then sunk into the woman’s shoulders. She was inwardly thankful that she was strong enough to keep the woman upright when Root’s legs began to quiver from Shaw’s ministrations.

                The passionate moment was cut short when a queasy feeling roared through the former assassin. A quick moment of clarity hit her and Shaw pushed away from Root and rushed to the bathroom where her meal from early that evening graced the towel bowl.

                She continued to cough and hack as the foul taste threatened to bring more stuff up from her stomach. At some point Root joined her in the bathroom and held Shaw’s hair back as she continued to retch into the towel bowl. Eventually the retching came to an end and the former assassin allowed herself a moment to enjoy the feeling of Root rubbing her back in an effort to help the woman get through this bout of nausea.

                “Ok you are going to bed.” Root said forcefully.

                Shaw did not protest or resist as the woman helped her to her feet and led her over to the bed. Still not feeling the best Shaw made no effort to resist as Root sat her down on the bed and began divesting the former assassin of her clothes. Left sitting in her underwear Shaw tiredly watched as Root went over to a dresser and pulled out a large T-shirt.

                Once the shirt was on Shaw curled up in Root’s bed and fell asleep the moment her head hit the pillow.

                As the former assassin slept wheel turned in Root’s mind. The attention the woman had received earlier from men and women had caused a spark of jealousy to flair up in Root. While Shaw had not flirted with any of the people that had hit on her Root still wished there was a way to let people know that Shaw was hers and to keep their hands and eyes off her. That was when her drunken mind had an idea. It would be so simple and easy to pull off. Especially with the woman sleeping.

                Not once did Root stop to consider if what she was doing made any sense. Even the thought of what Shaw would do when she found out did not occur to Root in the slightest. It was over in a few minutes though and Root sat back pleased with herself. With that business taken care of she curled up beside the woman went to sleep.

                The next morning when Shaw awoke she felt slightly awkward to wake up wearing one of Root’s shirts and with her arms wrapped around the woman. She was used to waking up to the both of them naked making this somewhat uncharted territory for her. Getting up her foot collided with the pants and underwear she had worn last night. At that some of her memory of last night returned. Heat rushed to her cheeks as she recalled getting sick in front of the other woman. Not one of her proudest moments and inwardly she hoped that Root would not see her in such a vulnerable state anytime in the near future. Once Shaw was fully dressed she gently shook Root’s shoulder till the other woman was awake. Her heart beat slightly faster as the hacker gave her a tired smile.

                “Morning gorgeous.” The woman said tiredly.

                “Morning yourself.” Shaw replied back allowing herself a rare smile. “I need to head off another number to take care of and whatnot.” She made to go before stopping. “Sorry about last night. I’ll make it up to you this weekend.”

                “I’ll hold you to that.” Root said before snuggling back under the covers and falling back asleep.

**LATER THAT DAY**

‘Damn it. This is not how I wanted this day to go.’ Shaw managed to dodge out of the way of the incoming knife thrust. What would have been certainly lethal managed to leave a nasty gash along her side and through one of her favorite shirts. The former assassin was forced back several more feet as she ignored the burning pain in her side and focused her attention on her would be assassin.

                It has seemed like an easy job when Harold had first sent her the message about the new number. Some shy woman that simply had the misfortune of witnessing a rather brutal crime and obviously needed protection till the perpetrator was safely behind bars. Instead it turned out that she was a hired assassin hunting down a man in witness protection. So of course once Shaw found out the truth she couldn’t just stand by idly and let the woman do her job.

                She mentally cursed the fact that she had agreed to go out drinking with Root last night for two reasons. Firstly and while not the most important because the hangover was certainly impairing her ability to kick this woman’s ass with the ease it would have normally taken her to deal with a rank amateur. Secondly and of far greater importance than her current life or death situation was because it had left her so utterly wasted that she couldn’t even enjoy her stolen night with the woman.

                She had plans for that night. Had gone to the painstaking trouble of actually buying flowers and a rather expensive brand of perfume, which Root liked, to give the woman as an apology gift. To make up for being forced to skip out early on their last night of passion due to some situation or another involving Reese. It was getting to the point where she did not even bother keeping track of all the times she had bailed him and Finch out of trouble.

                For a brief moment Shaw took her eyes off the woman as she spied a potential weapon hidden behind a wooden crate. Sadly her brief distraction had given the woman an opening and she lunged at Shaw with a vicious smile just as the shorter woman went diving for the metal pipe. Shaw’s dive once more kept her safe and she heard a quiet rip as the woman put a large tear in her jeans, right across the top of her buttocks, which went from one side of her hip to the other. When Shaw’s hands closed around the pipe she rolled to keep her momentum going and put additional distance between her and the woman. This put too much strain on her jeans and with a loud tear they ripped displaying her bare backside to the world.

                Now equipped with a weapon Shaw went on the offensive and the fight was soon over. She was not the least bit gentle about pulling the woman’s hands behind her back. As she tightened the zip ties down her ear piece buzzed to life.

                “Ms. Shaw.” Harold’s familiar fatherly voice came over the com line.

                “I’m fine Harold thanks for asking.” Sarcasm dripped from her voice as she drove her knee into the woman’s back as she turned around to secure her feet.

                “It’s not that Ms. Shaw.”

                This time she picked up on the nervous undertone in his voice. Getting to her feet Shaw pressed on the ear piece so she could hear Finch’s voice more clearly. “What’s wrong?”

                It-it appears that someone…has apparently marked you.” Harold Finch finally managed to get out with a slight stutter.

A low chuckle could be heard in the background followed by “That’s one way of putting it Finch.”

“John can you please translate for Finch. He’s not making much sense at the moment and I don’t have the time to puzzle out his meaning.” With a grunt of annoyance Shaw removed the shirt the woman had been wearing, without destroying it too badly, and wrapped it around her hips to cover her tear in her jeans.

                “He means that you’ve got a tattoo on your ass Shaw. And by the sounds of it you weren’t aware that it was there.”

John’s deep calm voice sent a rush of embarrassment throughout Shaw as she processed what the man had told her. She tuned out the minor squabbling that was going on over the earpiece as Finch berated John for being so blunt.

‘When…how…WHAT THE HELL DID SHE DO!!!’ With little thought to the consequences Shaw stole the assassin’s purse and made her way to the vehicle she had driven the both of them here in. While the logical part of her brain argued for heading to whatever location was closest and had a mirror that she could use to find out what tattoo looked like her emotional side was dead set on heading back to her apartment, over thirty minutes away, to find out without having to worry about anyone else seeing it. In a rare case her emotional side won out and Shaw had the pedal to the metal as she broke all speed limits heading back to her abode.

By the time she had gotten inside Shaw had worked herself into a frenzy. Sure she had a number of scars all across her body, but she had drawn a line at tattoos and facial piercings. They just were not her thing. What possibly made things worse was the knowledge that Root might be behind the mark on her body and knowing the woman she was capable of just about anything.

Heading into her bathroom Shaw tore through the assassin’s purse till she pulled out the woman’s compact. Dropping the woman’s shirt and her pants Shaw turned her backside to the mirror and used the compact to look at what the tattoo was.

“ROOT I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!”

Far away from Shaw’s apartment a sense of dread fell upon Root. For some reason she suddenly had the sense that her very life might be forfeit from her pissing off the wrong person.

Shaw’s body nearly vibrated from the rage she was feeling. Neatly written in perfectly legible print on her right ass cheek was written ‘Property of Samantha Groves’ all put neatly in a little heart. The entire thing was written in black permanent marker.

She was going to get the woman back for this. Sameen’s mind had already decided that if Root felt it was appropriate to do this to her, then she should have no problem with Shaw giving her a real one to mark the hacker as hers.

But that was for the future. For the time being Sameen had a date with the shower. Giving a sigh she hoped that the tattoo would wash off.

**One Week Later**

 

The tattoo that Root had given Shaw had mostly faded by now. The morning Shaw had discovered the marking she had spent an hour in the shower cleaning up and trying to rid herself of the mark to no success. That failure had made her all the more determined to see her revenge through to completion this night.

The two women had once more gone out to a bar to have a girl’s night out. Shaw made sure that Root’s glass was always full and had to hide her devious smirk several times by drinking her beer. After two hours both women were quite buzzed and Shaw had innocently suggested they head back to her place for a night cap. Shaw purposefully chose a route that led by a tattoo parlor and when it came into sight she had grabbed the hacker by the arm and dragged her inside.

The shorter woman could not remember what excuse she had made up to explain her interest in going inside. Thankfully Root had not questioned her at all. From there it had been all too easy to talk the woman into getting one.

The next thing Shaw knew she was clad only in a pair of lacy black boy shorts and being pushed back onto her bed by a naked Root. She hissed quietly as her rear made contact with the bed and assumed it was simply her muscles protesting the amount of work she had done the past week in her mission to save as many numbers as possible.

As Root nibbled on her pulse point Shaw’s hands found their way to the woman’s hips. From there she raked her nails down the woman’s body till she had a firm grip on Root’s ass with both hands. Beneath her left hand she felt the tell texture of gauze and she smiled knowing that her mission had been a success.

A squeak of surprise came out of Root as she was pulled forward by Shaw who had lain back fully on the bed and covered her own face with Root’s womanhood. Then the hacker began moaning loudly as the former assassin began to lick and nibble at her folds. Her drunken mind knew that the beauty beneath her was simply teasing her, but at the moment Root did not care. She was quite content to let the other woman do all the work tonight.

**The Next Morning**

As the sun began peaking over the horizon there was a loud crash from Shaw’s apartment. The blankets were wrapped as tightly around the two woman as they were to each other. At the moment Root was on top and she was trying ineffectively to bash her lover’s head in with a pillow.

“I can’t believe you actually did that Sam! How could you convince me to get that tattooed on my ass!”

Shaw was laughing, for one of the rare moments in her laugh she was actually laughing, at the absurdity of the situation. She knew fate could be a fickle mistress at times, but apparently it also had a nasty sense of humor. She had succeeded in convincing Root to get a gun tattooed on the left side of her ass with ‘Property of Sameen Shaw’ neatly stenciled in bold capital letters along the gun’s holster. What she had not planned for, and the reason for why she was laughing, was for she herself to end up with one.

Root had been the one to discover that Shaw had been inked when the two had shared a shower that morning. It had prompted Shaw to hope out and to check her bathroom mirror. Once more on the right side of her ass was neatly written the words “Property of Samantha ‘Root’ Groves” spelled out in black and red ink with the monitor of a computer acting as a background.

“Root!” Shaw managed to finally get out between her laughing fits and her lame attempts to stop Root’s pillow assault.

The woman paused in her battery and looked down at the shorter woman wearing a mischievous smile.

“We are so not telling John and Harold about this.”

The woman’s words brought home the reality of the situation to Root and she found herself laughing alongside the woman before leaning down and giving her a deep kiss.

“That is a promise I’m willing to keep. Though next time you want me to get inked. Just ask as opposed to getting me drunk, cause as nice as it is, I would have preferred remembering the experience.

Shaw simply nodded and smiled as she kissed Root once more.


	3. The Things I do for You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set sometime during season 3. Root rescues Shaw who had been captured and drugged by HR. Now she had to keep an eye on the woman who is acting stranger than normal.

**A/N: Well here it is. Chapter three. I want to thank the people that took the time to review and gave their input on whether it should be Root or Shaw that was affected. In the end I decided to go with Shaw. Though don’t worry, Root will have her chance to drive Shaw crazy in a later chapter. Anyway please enjoy this and let me know what you thought. Also check out the note at the end of this chapter because I’ll be needing the help of you readers once again.**

                She turned and fired off two more shots in the directions relayed to her via her Cochlear implant. The grunts of pain were all the indication that Root needed to know she’d taken down at least two more of the corrupt police officers. She allowed herself a small smile as she shifted the dead weight she was being forced to carry back into a more comfortable position.

                “You’re lucky I like you Sam. Otherwise I would have left it to John to handle getting you out of there.” With a slightly tired groan Root began walking once more. Her right arm was wrapped tight around the drugged Shaw’s waist while her left arm made sure the woman’s arm remained wrapped around her shoulders.

                It was almost 2 A.M. Root had been fast asleep when the insensate beeping of The Machine had finally dragged her back into the waking world. Once she had been conscious enough She had relayed a quick series of instructions that relayed the situation to Root. Somehow HR had captured Shaw and had her tied up in an abandoned building. She only had a limited amount of time before they either killed the former assassin or found a way to extract all the secrets from her.

                Root had thrown a jacket on over the pajama pants and t-shirt she wore and headed out into the slight chilly and damp fall air. The hacker, with the help of The Machine, had no trouble getting hold of a vehicle. It had been difficult for her to maintain a legal speed when all she wanted to do was hurry up and get to the other woman as quickly as possible. It took her nearly half an hour but finally she reached the building where Shaw was being kept.

                With help from The Machine Root had encountered little difficulty in reaching the woman. Unfortunately her help had come a little too late and whatever cocktail of drugs they had given the shorter woman were obviously affecting her.

                Shaw’s head hung limp and barely moved when the two men guarding her had fallen to the ground unconscious thanks to Root’s Taser. It was not until the handcuffs restraining her had been undone that she finally stirred and looked up at the taller woman.

                It took far longer than normal for Shaw’s eyes to focus and for the woman to recognize Root. Once she did she gave her what could only be described as a ‘drunken grin’, if Shaw was even capable of getting drunk that is.

                “Rootbear?” Shaw had slurred out as she placed her hands on the armrests of her chair and tried to stand. She managed to get to her feet before pitching forward and would have fallen to the floor beside her captors had Root not caught her.

                “Don’t call me that.” She had said as she grabbed hold of the shorter woman, which had not been easy given the disparity between their heights, and began helping her out of the room.

                “Why not?” Shaw had whined like a little child used to getting her way. “You are like a big fluffy teddy bear. You look all dangerous and vicious on the outside when inside your all soft and cuddly.” She emphasized her point by giving Root a one arm hug that was not very effective given her mental state.

                “What did they hit you with? You’ve never been this loopy as long as I’ve known you.” Root muttered mostly to herself.

                “Hmm I don’t know. My head feels kind of foggy though, but otherwise I feel good. Well maybe not as good as you.” Shaw giggled as her right hand snaked its way to Root’s stomach and attempted to slither beneath the taller woman’s shirt.

                She rolled her eyes at that. ‘Figures I can’t get an actual reaction out of her when I actually flirt with her. But get her drugged up and suddenly the woman is all over me. Why couldn’t have happened on a night when I actually would have wanted to consummate our relationship?’ Her mental grousing done Root drew her gun from her holster as she half carried half dragged Shaw towards the exit.

                Given Shaw’s state it took them slightly longer to get out of the building. Thankfully The Machine directed them away from any danger before it got too close. Following Her instructions Root headed down towards a subway entrance that had a plastic line of tape stretched across it with ‘Closed due to temporary electrical issues’.

                Root’s white teeth sparkled in the light of the streetlamp. Leave it to Her to make sure they had a way out that likely would not be followed. Ducking beneath the tape the two women made their way down the deserted platform. Shaw had been silent for a long while and was apparently sleeping, but was still lightweight enough to not prove too cumbersome to Root.

                Passing through the open doors of the empty subway Root was not the least bit surprised as there was a quiet hiss and they closed silently behind the two women. With the train empty she laid Shaw down on a stretch of three seats so the woman would be comfortable as the subway departed from the station.

                Relaxing back against a seat, located next to Shaw’s head, the hacker holstered her weapon since she figured there would be no threats for the rest of the evening. The Machine was silent in Root’s ear and the woman was intent on enjoying the quiet moment while it lasted. It would take a while for them to reach Root’s apartment. She thought Shaw’s apartment would be safe but felt it best to not take any chances in the event that HR had actually gotten useful information from her.

                Her head rested against the cool glass of the train window. Closing her eyes she took a deep breath and cleared her mind. The past hectic hour had drained a lot of energy from her and she was rather glad for the break and the quiet. Against her right leg she could feel the shorter woman stir for a moment and then go still. She thought nothing about it until she felt a cold hand lay on her upper thigh. The woman’s long fingers curled around the inside of her thigh and lightly stroked her flesh through the flannel fabric of her pajama bottoms.

                A loud cry of surprise left Root as she jerked away from the other woman’s touch. Moving out of her reach she looked down at Shaw.

                Shaw’s hair was a tousled mess. It looked like it had once been in a neat ponytail but had part of it pulled out but not all. Her normally straight hair was in a mess of curls and waves that looked like it would wreak havoc on a brush. Her normally dark eyes looked like melted dark chocolate and there was a haze or veil that seemed to cover it. Her lips were parted in a smile and the woman was breathing rather heavily as she looked at the hacker. As Root watched Shaw’s tongue flicked out and licked at her lips in a movement that would not have been out of place in a porno.

                Root gulped nervously as she tried to back farther away from the woman. “Why are you looking at me like that?” She managed to get out without her voice sounding too shaky.

                Shaw’s hands were now gripped onto an armrest as she raised her upper body. There was a seductive look in her eyes and her movements were slow and purposeful. She gave a deep lusty moan as she arched her back in an attempt to draw Root’s eyes to her chest. “I want you.” Shaw said simply. Her voice was slightly deeper than normal and she spoke in a low voice that Root had to strain to hear. Now on her hands and knees Shaw almost seemed like a wild animal preparing to pounce on its prey.

                This was well beyond Root’s comfort zone. She had no trouble pushing boundaries with people. Hell she enjoyed flirting with almost everyone since it was a good way to get a read on people and gave her a slight advantage in her dealings with them. In truth while she came off as a flirt Root had absolutely no experience sexually. She had dived head-first into computer when she became a teenager and had as little involvement with her other people as she could get away with in this day and age. When it came to Shaw she flirted a little harder than she did with others if only because the woman was still a mystery to her, and maybe a little because she liked her. And while she had thought that someday she and Shaw might actually be a couple, this was not how or when she planned for their relationship to go to the next level.

                As Root backed further away Shaw continued to advance. The shorter woman was now standing steadily on her feet. Curiosity getting the best of her Root’s eyes darted down and stopped at the erect nipples pushing out against the fabric of Shaw’s tank top. She took a shaky breath as her eyes darted back up to Shaw’s eyes. Judging from the look in the shorter women’s eyes she was well aware of where her eyes had lingered.

                “Shaw you are not yourself. You are obviously still affected by whatever they gave you. Remember it is me Root. The woman you want to shoot half the other time?”

                “Only half the time, the other half I want to just rip your clothes off and make you yell my name until you are horse.”

Shaw stood about five feet away from Root, who had her back pressed against the locked door leading to the next car. As the taller woman watched Shaw’s hands drifted down to the waistband of the black jeans she wore. Then her hand deftly dipped into one of her pockets and extracted a cylindrical device. “I am particularly glad I managed to snag this from my gun bag before they grabbed me. Mostly because I would be rather sad if I lost it.”

Root’s face went red when Shaw held it up for her to see. It was a small silver and black vibrator. It had a sleek elegant design and was no larger than the palm of her hand. As she watched Shaw turned the device on and let it trace a line down between her breasts and down her taunt abdomen. A small bundle of heat began to build in her lower abdomen at the scene before her.

“I call it ‘Root’ since it is such a delicious tease. She has helped me from growing too bored when I’ve been stuck on long solo missions and stakeouts.” With her free right hand she undid the button on her jeans at the same time as the vibrator reached the waistband. The device then traveled down lower still blazing a trail along Shaw’s body at the same time it undid the zipper on the jeans.

Root was surprised that the jeans remained on Shaw despite having the zipper and button undone. She could not force herself to look away even when she heard a loud shaky gasp from Shaw. Root knew why the woman had made the noise. Her hand was now firmly between her legs and the distinctive back and forth movement left little doubt to the actions taking place out of sight.

                Unintentionally Root’s own hands had begun a similar journey down her body and it was not till her cool fingers touched her stomach that the hacker jerked her hand away as if she was burned. Taking a shaky breath Root composed herself and renewed her resolve.

                “Shaw stop this. You are not acting like yourself. And tempting sight as you might be, I’m not about to take advantage of you.”

                “Hmmmm.” Shaw moaned briefly before pulling her hand free from her jeans. “Very well then Rootbear.” She said simply as the subway train came to a stop. The doors opened and she made her way to the exit. Just before stepping out she turned once more to the hacker and gave her a wicked grin. “You should know though, that it was a rather bad batch of drugs. Not nearly as effective as they wanted. So I might be slightly impaired, but I know damn well what I’m doing.” She gave her a saucy wink before stepping out and the doors closed behind her.

                Once the train left the station Root found her way to a seat and let out a breath she had unknowingly been holding. ‘Damn that woman. She’s more of a tempting vixen then I thought.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry about the poor quality of this chapter guys. For some reason it just was not coming together as well as I would have liked. I might come back at a later point and rewrite this so it is better. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this. Anyway like I said earlier I’d like the readers help on something. I have quite a few ideas for future chapters, but I don’t know what one to do next. So I am going to leave it up to you the readers/reviewers. Each chapter there will be three random story ideas to choose from. (Don’t worry if yours is not chosen, cause it will probably come back up at a later point) So let me know which ones you want and give me a good reason/argument for your choice will help. Your choices are:  
> 1\. The team’s number is a dance instructor. Mr. Reese is able to act as her dance partner/assistant during her instructional classes but Root and Shaw, who are acting as backup, are stuck as dance partners. Bickering on who will lead ensues and things get heated during more intense numbers like the Tango.  
> 2\. Somehow Mr. Reese convinces Finch, Root and Shaw to go on a group camping trip. While he and Finch go and get food supplies Root and Shaw are busy setting up camp. Just when the guys get back to town a nasty storm hits and the men are stuck in town leaving Root and Shaw alone at the campsite till the storm ends.  
> 3\. Shaw has a nightmare about Root dying and becomes overprotective as a result.


	4. Of Bad Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shaw has a nightmare about Root dying and become overprotective as a result.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Thanks to everyone whose left comments, story ideas, kudos and more so far. It really helps to know that you guys are enjoying this.

**_Sameen Shaw’s heart pounded as she raced down the sparsely lit corridor. Her chest hurt from the increased oxygen deprivation from running for so long. The fatigue in her legs sent jolts of pain shooting up her nervous system and it took a concentrated effort to ignore the signs that she was quickly reaching her limit. Thanks to her years of medical study Shaw knew that she would probably collapse before she left the building even if she were to try and walk if she did not get some rest first. But her safety was secondary at the moment._ **

**_‘Stupid woman. You should have at least waited for backup before going inside.’ She was uncertain if her mental tirade was aimed at herself or the person she had come inside to save._ **

**_The minute Shaw had received the address for one of Decima’s holding she had set out to rescue the hacker. She understood why Root had done it, they could not let Samaritan come online or else everything they had worked for, everything they had sacrificed for would be undone in an instant. Thoughts of what she might find, fears of being too late were dealt with as harshly as the Decima agents who’d made the mistake of getting in her way._ **

**_The former assassin had fallen back on her military training and had executed anyone who had stood in her way as quickly and efficiently as possible. It had long been decided that she would concern herself with Finch’s disapproving looks and John’s quiet silence after everything was said and done._ **

****

**_The sound of her running feet echoed ominously off the corridor walls. The rust stains doing little to dampen the sound. It was almost a minor miracle that the building was still standing and this well intact given the years of neglect atop the structural damage that had rendered the building condemned._ **

****

**_Finally the end of the corridor was in sight. The simple wooden door marked ‘Information Retrieval’ being the only indicator that she was on the right path._ **

****

**_Shaw did not slow down for a moment. When she was only a few feet from the door she turned and slammed her shoulder into the rotting wooden frame. The door splintered from the impact and flew open, the unengaged lock doing nothing to hold it closed. Her weapon was already drawn and sweeping the room for enemies even as she frantically scanned for Root. Then her eyes settled on the simple metal folding chair set up in the middle of the room._ **

**_Its frame was more reddish brown then gray with flecks of metal littering it and the floor. The back right leg had snapped off completely and been replaced with a simple two-by-four that kept the chair upright and prevented it from falling over._ **

**_The figure in the chair was motionless. Her head hung limp and a trickle of blood flowed from an open wound. Her chocolate brown eyes, usually full of mirth and cleverness, were glassy and blank. Devoid of life and emotion they still seemed to burn into Shaw’s soul with accusation as if it was the former assassin’s fault for her fate. The bullet wound in her temple only appeared to add to the grim décor of the room._ **

**_Shaw’s fingers felt numb and her weapon clattered noisily to the floor closely followed by the emotionless woman’s knees. A feeling of despair welled up in her. She cried out in a mixture of pain and rage as she slammed her fists down onto the floor. Hot tears flowed freely onto the floor as she continued to wail from the pain of having a part of her, which she had not even known was missing, was now ripped permanently from her._ **

**_She did not hear the footsteps approaching so caught up in her sorrow. Shaw did feel the press of cold metal against the back of her head. Biting back her pain she turned and looked at the blond woman with hate in her eyes. “Well what are you fucking waiting for Bitch?! ARE YOU GOING TO PULL THE FUCKING TRIGGER OR DO I HAVE TO DO IT FOR YOU!?!”_ **

**_The woman gave no indication that she cared about what the broken woman said. She simply breathed in slowly and pulled the trigger._ **

The bed sheets were damp and clammy over her bare form. Raising her body up Shaw switched on the bedside light and slumped back onto her pillow. She lay there for a second before growling and sitting up and throwing it across the room. It impacted against the wall with a wet **FWUMP** before falling to the floor.

            Falling back onto the uncomfortable mattress Shaw placed an arm over her eyes. The dream that had awakened her was already fading fast but it still was seared into her memory. Especially the emotional memory of what she had seen in that room. It was something that she was not particularly comfortable admitting to herself.

As much as it loathed Shaw to admit it she knew quite well why her nightmare had featured Root’s death. The woman had a way of attaching herself to people’s lives without them noticing until it was too late. Considering how the hacker had managed to even befriend a lone wolf like her spoke volumes about the woman’s inherent talent.

 

It had started off simple like most things do with idle chatter while they were waiting for information from Finch.  From there one of them would sometimes bring the other coffee when they were teamed up for some assignment or another. Then it had somehow turned into meeting at a bar for a drink after a particularly troublesome number. Shaw could still remember how they had knocked back shot after shot matching each other in some pointless contest. Sameen had won the drinking contest, but when the two woke up in bed together the next morning it felt at the time that Root had been the true victor.

 

With a grumbling groan she fell out of bed to the floor catching herself and beginning her usual exercise routine starting with pushups. The chill of the night air raised goose bumps along her entire body and felt oddly pleasant against her wet skin.

 

Normally Shaw would not bother herself with getting up this early, but after that nightmare it would be difficult for her to calm her mind down enough to fall back to sleep. Her exercise routine was designed to work her entire body and help keep her in shape with the added bonus of clearing her mind of anything that was troubling her. An hour later she began her exercise routine again angry that her mind was more worked up than before.

 

The image of Root dead in that chair continued to haunt her. Inadvertently her mind cast back to roughly two months ago when she had rescued the hacker from the woman calling herself Control. For several hours it had been touch and go trying to keep the woman alive long enough for her heart rate to slow down enough for Shaw to adequately treat Root’s wounds. It had scared her seeing someone she cared about in that bad of shape and being almost helpless to do anything. The hour she had spent sitting beside Root while the woman attempted to slumber had been agonizing. The whole while she had desperately wanted to give her something for the pain or to simply help her relax yet the medic stubbornly refused to let that happen.

 

The roller coaster ride that Control had put Root through had taken a heavy toll on her body and the part of her not ruled by emotions knew that giving the hacker anything more could kill her as it would help her. Sure both women had put on brave faces and joked about it later. But it was the cold distant type of humor usually shared by ex soldiers and law enforcement officers who had seen just a bit too much of the dark side of humanity.

 

The nightmare had brought that all roaring back to the forefront and as Shaw rolled over onto her back and began her customary four sets of twenty-five crunches she silently vowed to herself that the woman she cared about would not be in that kind of danger ever again.

**5 Days Later**

 

“I don’t know what has gotten into you Sam. I’ve known you to be reckless in the past, but reckless and stupid. That’s a whole new level for you.  Course maybe your just being stupid.” Root grumped as she jammed the needle deep into Shaw’s arm.

 

The fair haired brunette continued muttering to herself as she stitched up the latest bullet wound in the shoulder of her erstwhile companion. Thankfully it had been a through and through but it had still been enough to drop the former assassin.

 

Shaw said something but it came out as unintelligible gibberish leaving Root uncertain if the tanned beauty was simply talking in her sleep or actually beginning to come out of her drug induced coma. Her eyes continued to move rapidly beneath their lids and with a quiet wordless grumble the woman became still once more.

 

Root had been puzzled by the actions of her sometimes lover over the past week. She knew the woman could be temperamental and outright anti-social on a good day. Yet it was almost like she was trying to protect Root. At one point Root had walked in on Shaw actually yelling at Harold and John about sending her undercover to keep an eye on their latest number. Saying that they shouldn’t risk someone on an assignment when they did not know if the person was going to be a victim or a perpetrator.

 

She had actually turned around and left deciding it was better to be elsewhere till cooler heads prevailed.  In the end Root had not been barred from doing her job trying to protect the numbers, but she had found herself with an unlikely chaperone. At odd moments she would get the sense she was being watched or receive a message from the machine warning her about someone stalking her. The few times she had managed to lose the tail she had been surprised to discover that it had been Sam following her. As a result Shaw had become a sort of unofficial backup for her. At first it was somewhat comforting to the hacker to know that someone had her back. But then it began to become tiresome.

 

After the first couple of days Root felt like Shaw was acting more like a babysitter than anything else. Treating her like a child or priceless and fragile item that would shatter from the lightest impact. She had finally confronted the woman about it. The heated argument that had followed had drawn more attention than either had desired.

            They had managed to disappear from sight before the dispatched patrol car had come to a full stop. It had been tense for a few minutes as the officers searched for them. Either to make sure the lover’s spat wouldn’t turn into a homicide, or some of the few members of HR hunting for the people trying to put them permanently out of business.

            She had thought the matter settled at the time till today. Someone had come gunning for the number, whom Root was busing protecting, and had managed to pin her down. She had been trying to concentrate on what the Machine was saying in order to formulate a plan of attack, but it had proven unnecessary. Shaw had come in guns blazing and had grabbed hold of Root and the number trying to pull them out of harms way. That had been when the bullet struck her left shoulder causing it to go numb and her weapon to drop. Though Shaw had still been determined to fight and protect Root and had put herself between the shooters and the hacker. Were it not for the Machine’s warning of “Drop her.” She would have caught one between the eyes as opposed to it simply grazing her scalp.

            The memory of downing the former assassin a second time with her taser brought a sad smile to her face as she finished patching up Sam’s wound.

            “There that should keep you alive and kicking for the time being.” She said with mock cheerfulness. Packing up the first aid kit Root leaned down and planted a chaste kiss on Shaw’s cheek. “Maybe after you’ve healed we can grab a drink.” Getting up to leave Root stopped when Shaw mumbled something.

            “Don’t die Root. I still need you.”

            It was barely above a whisper and it took the Machine playing it back for Root to fully understand what the dreaming woman said.

            There were a few tears in her eyes and Root took a deep breath to try and squelch the warmth growing in her chest at the woman’s admission. She then set the first aid kit back down and sat back in her chair and took hold of Shaw’s hand.

            “Don’t worry Sam you’ll never be truly rid of me. I’ll stay around though for a bit longer just for you.”

**A/N: Well that is it for the moment. Please leave me a comment letting me know what you thought and what I can do to improve future stories and chapters for your enjoyment. As always feel free to give me ideas and who knows they might end up as chapters like this one did. Thanks again for reading.**

**Here are the choices for next chapter.**

  1. **Shaw has let Root talk her into going clothes shopping. Bound and determined to endure this torture Shaw does not like the smirk Root has and is certain the woman has something planned for this day of relaxation.**

  2. **Root manages to contract a nasty cold and is now stuck with Shaw taking care of her.**

  3. **It Halloween. You know what that means. Candy, parties, and costumes and Root and Shaw stuck crashing a party in costume all in the name of protecting the latest number.**





	5. Sick Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Root comes down with a cold and is taken care of by Shaw.

**A/N:** Sorry for the delay in posting this. I was on vacation all last week and managed to come down with a cold which wasn’t too helpful in keeping up with the urge to write.               

The living room floor was littered with used tissues. Samantha Groves aka Root was lying prone on the couch with an arm slung tiredly over her eyes. Her usually immaculate hair was a tangled bird’s nest. It was the kind of hairstyle only pulled off by those who had spent a night or two tossing and turning in bed in a desperate attempt to get some much needed sleep. A fit of coughing wracked her body and she bolted upright from the bed and raced to the bathroom where she was once again violently ill.

Sameen Shaw did her best to ignore the sound of Root throwing up what little food remained in her stomach. She remained seated on the couch in the nest room and continued to idly flip through the channels on the television trying to find something of interest. She knew it was pointless, she’d already flipped through the whole thing twice and had found nothing but the usual annoying daytime television and holiday specials that were being run constantly on every station.

She had come to check up on Root after the woman had been a no show at the Library yesterday. While that was not entirely unusual Shaw had just had a feeling that something was not entirely right. So without letting Finch or John know she had decided to check up on the woman. While she did have skills when it came to tracking people down, as evidence when she successfully tailed Harold Finch to his little hideaway, Root proved to be much more obstinate in remaining hidden. It was not till she had received a text from an unknown number that she had been given a starting point for her hunt.

Still it had only been the first breadcrumb and had led her to another followed by another. It had taken her the better part of the morning, but finally she had tracked down the woman’s apartment. It had felt odd knocking on Root’s door especially when she wasn’t entirely certain that she had the right location. She’d felt a fool when she’d stood outside the closed door for three minutes without an indication that anyone was home. Shaw had been debating on whether or not she should break in when there was the telltale sound of a bolt being drawn. That had been followed by the door opening a crack.

A pair of tired bloodshot eyes gazed out at her through the small crack. There was a weariness to them that Shaw had not seen before, but she had still recognized Root’s familiar gaze.

“What…how did you get here?” The woman managed to croak out in a voice that was eerily similar to Shaw’s Drill sergeant on the fifth day of yelling himself hoarse.

Shaw had said nothing and had settled for giving Root her usual serious look.

A wordless war of wills had played out between them before a sneezing fit had broken Root’s concentration. She had wiped her nose on the sleeve of the bathrobe she wore, inadvertently giving Shaw a brief glimpse of bare skin that hinted at the hacker wearing nothing beneath it. Finished wiping her nose the taller woman gave Shaw a defeated look and had closed the door and undid the small chain that did little to keep her safe.

Sameen did not wait for Root to re-open the door. She simply turned the knob and barged her way inside. Root could do nothing as Shaw pinned her to the wall with one hand. Her other hand was occupied with the woman’s forehead and she felt a small sense of relief when she detected only a minor fever. “How long?”

“It started the night before yesterday. Minute I got undressed I couldn’t stop shivering. I crawled into bed and spent a good hour huddled up in the fetal position since I shivered so violently whenever I tried to lay out. When I woke up my nose was stuffed up and my stomach felt like it was at war with me. Couldn’t keep anything down at all yesterday, and I doubt I can today.”

While Shaw really only experienced emotions at a more muted volume than most people she still felt a pang of sympathy for the hacker. The woman’s voice alone belied her feeble state. At that moment Shaw knew how hard it had to be for the hacker. She herself would almost rather die than allow anyone to see her in that kind of state. The knowledge that Root was at least willing to share this side of her with the former assassin spoke volumes.

She removed her hand from Root’s chest and moved further into the room. She was not surprised when the other woman said nothing and meekly allowed her unrestricted access. Shaw’s first destination was the kitchen and she began ransacking the cabinets to see what Root’s food supply was like. The hacker had a decent collection of fruits, vegetables and canned soups but she was sadly lacking on any real protein. There was a quite snuffling, as Root attempted to breathe through her nose, before she turned and shakily made her way back to her bedroom.

It took roughly a half hour, mainly since Shaw had little experience cooking for someone other than herself, but she managed to put together a soup that was composed of several vegetables and made from Chicken stock. Setting it on the tray with a glass of water and some crackers she quietly made her way into Root’s bedroom.

A single light was on in the bathroom. An assortment of tissues, towels and discarded clothes littered the floor of the room. Further evidence of their owner’s illness since the rest of the room was quite tidy. Root appeared to be resting and was huddled beneath a single sheet that was wrapped around her torso like a child’s blanket. At a glance Shaw could see it was damp with sweat and likely provided little warmth for the woman. It was also doing little to actually cover the woman, but Shaw refused to let her eyes linger on the sick woman’s form. Normally she’d have little hesitation in actually taking advantage of the situation, but her concern for Root’s wellbeing trumped her more base desires.

She set the soup down on a nearby dresser, left the room and pulled the door closed behind her. That was roughly two hours ago and she was sorely tempted to check up on the sick hacker. Each violent cough and sneeze sent a pang of pain to her heart. She felt utterly helpless at the fact she could do little to help the other woman.

There was a sound of a toilet flushing and then the quiet hum of an electric toothbrush. Shaw was becoming familiar with Root’s routine. The woman always brushed after each time she was physically sick. Likely she could not stand the foul taste in her mouth despite the dulled sense of taste.

Once more there was silence from the bedroom and Shaw turned her attention back to the television. She finally found something semi interesting. Some show dealing with a group of people trying to stop cataclysmic events triggered by magic. It was somewhat amusing and she could not help but smile at the irony of the character’s base of operations being run out of a library. Apparently the network was running a marathon and she made herself comfortable on the couch and settled in to watch.

It was several hours later when Shaw finally stirred. Woken by a clammy hand on her shoulder. Snapping instantly awake she grabbed hold of the hand and directed her attention to its owner.

Root’s face was a pale white and yet there was a ghost of a smile on her lips. Though her eyes were tired there was a small fire of amusement dancing behind them as managing to catch Shaw unaware.

“Are you feeling any better?” Shaw asked quietly her attention focused solely on Root’s face, and not on the pale flesh that was visible from the moonlight spilling in through the window.

“A little. I think the worst of it is over. Though I’m still rather weak. Do you think you can help me change the sheets on my bed? I’d rather sleep on fresh clean sheets as opposed to ones saturated with my illness.” There was a slight pleading look in her eyes that caused Shaw’s heart to pause for a moment before resuming beating at a frantic pace.

Sameen said nothing and simply nodded. Sitting up she left the couch and followed Root to the hall closet. Getting the sheets down she followed the taller woman into her bedroom. Shaw did most of the work, since Root was still rather weak. The food that Shaw had prepared early had bene eaten a couple hours previously and managed to be kept down. Once the bed was made Shaw turned to head back to the couch to spend the rest of the night when she was stopped by Root’s quiet voice.

“I don’t think I’m infectious anymore. If you want…we can share the bed. It’s more comfortable than the couch.”

Her mouth curved slightly at the corners and she turned to Root. “You are probably right. Better to keep a close eye on my patient than to be a room away.”

Root climbed beneath the covers and looked on as Shaw undressed and climbed in beside her equally naked. Turning on her side Root allowed the other woman to cuddle her and felt her body instantly relax in the shorter woman’s embrace.

**2 Days Later**

“ACHOO!” Shaw sneezed violently into the Kleenex. Blowing her nose she only managed to get a small amount of mucus out of her stuffed up nose.

“You really should take better care of yourself Sam.” Root’s singsong voice came from the open bedroom door. “I can’t always drop everything to come and play nursemaid when you catch a simple little cold.”

The hacker giggled at the attempted glare the shorter sick woman shot her. Its effect dramatically lessened by her runny nose and the pink nightgown she wore. The nightgown borrowed from Root and apparently the only thing the hacker had that might fit the other woman. Shaw did not believe her for an instant but had reluctantly took the offered clothing.

“Oh shut up.” She grumbled as she tossed the used Kleenex into a nearby wastebasket before turning her attention back to the hacker. “Do I even need to ask how you managed to find my apartment, or why you chose to break in?”

Root grinned as she shut the door. “Well I figured since you were sick you could use a little company. And seeing how you took care of me, and aren’t nearly as sick as I was, I thought it was the least I could do to help make you feel better.” Her hands dropped down to fiddle with the belt holding closed the coat she wore. “While I might not have your medical experience…” She began before opening the coat “…I do know a thing or two about making you feel good.”

Shaw’s mouth went dry at the sight of Root in the silk black teddy that did little to cover her lithe form. While it kept the woman’s intimates covered its semi see through fabric did a good job at hinting at the delights that were hidden from sight. Her brain was still trying to process everything even as Root sauntered over to the bed and climbed beneath the sheets. Just as she finally formulated a response it was lost as the taller woman hiked up the nightgown and began kissing her way up the flesh that had so recently been concealed.

With a moan born more of pleasure than pain Shaw settled back in the bed and decided that she could handle being sick if she received this kind of bedside treatment all the time.

A/N: Well I hope you guys enjoyed this. Please let me know what you thought and if there are areas that need improvement. All input is welcome. Here are your next three options.

1\. Shaw and Root have a heated argument. Inadvertently Root lets her true feelings for the other woman be know.  
2\. It's Shaw's Birthday and Root manages to find her the perfect gift. Of course Shaw has to show the hacker how much she appreciated the gift later that night.  
3\. Shaw is rather turned on by just about everything Root does. Of course Mr. Reese notices and has to tease her about it. Which leads to Shaw quietly admitting her feelings for the hacker unaware that someone is overhearing the conversation.


	6. Do You Know What You Do To Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shaw finds herself turned on by everything Root does. Mr. Reese teases her about it and she openly admits her feelings for the woman not knowing that Root is overhearing her admission.

**Do You Know What You Do to Me?**

**A/N:** Well it was close for a while there, but in the end option 3 came out ahead. So I hope you guys enjoy this. Special thanks to everyone who voted and gave their input on the last chapter. It really meant a lot to me.

                Shaw was near the end of her rope. Here she was stuck in the back of a cab with Root. A woman that she was torn between equally strong desires of killing or fucking. Ever since she had first seen the woman after months of no contact Shaw had found herself feeling…off. Emotions that she rarely felt would well up within her and she would have a difficult time controlling herself. She still could not believe she had made such a fool of herself in front of the woman she had pleasured herself nightly to more times than she could count.

                At first it had mostly been anger. Root had simply been a target for all the frustration building up in her from the tedious and monotonous cover she had been given. It had not been helped by that idiot of a boss of hers. The man had no skill in reading people. If he had then he would have known better than to stick her in such a prime location for foot traffic. She wasn’t a people person and being expected to smile and make small talk with people left anger brewing and bubbling inside her. She could care less about their pointless prattling and the so called concerns they had. If they knew how close they came on a weekly basis to having their lives snuffed out by Samaritan, their own government, or the people the government was supposed to protect them from. Then maybe they would understand why Shaw couldn’t give a damn if their boss was riding their ass, or if they had gotten into a fight with their significant other and needed some gift to make peace.

                So seeing Root sitting in a chair sipping on some expensive coffee with her usual sexy smile had left Sameen Shaw seeing red. The only reason Root had walked out of there alive was from the promise of an actual assignment and because it would be too difficult to dispose of her body at this time of day.

                As time went on old feelings began to return. At one point forcing Shaw to admit that she actually liked the woman’s company and her flirtatious banter. She had merely ignored it at first, but like a song that can get stuck in your head Root’s flirtations began to play over and over again in her mind.

                She could still remember the first time she had let it get to her. She had been undercover trying to become a member of the number’s crew of thieves. She had let herself be swayed by his smooth talk and had wound up in bed with him. But when they finally got around to fucking all Shaw could think about was Root. The way Root’s eyes sparkled with mischievous intelligence when she played with giving out information like a cat with its favorite toy. The way the woman’s clothes hugged her body leaving her imagination spinning as she worked on piecing together the brief glimpses of flesh she had seen with what she could make out underneath the clothes to form a mental image of Root naked. When she came it was Root’s name that she wanted to cry out. She had managed to smother it at the last moment allowing only a quiet “Rooo” out that thankfully the guy was more than willing to ignore.

                Things had only gotten worse. Now every interaction with Root left her legs trembling and her core clenching with need. She still wasn’t certain if Root had bought last week’s excuse of undercooked food for her sudden dash to the restroom. She had been forced to bite her own hand to keep from making any sounds as she pleasured herself to an orgasm there in that dimly lit and ill cleaned stall. Afterwards she had felt embarrassed at what she had done, especially with the object of her desire less than fifty feet away. Mortification at Root knowing damn well what she had been up to have allowed her to keep some control over herself. But it was oh so difficult especially when every little thing the woman did left her wanting to rip her clothes off.

                It was also affecting her work. How could she be expected to do her job when she kept staring at the woman secretly? Every little thing she did was taking its toll on her willpower. Yet there was one thing Shaw hated most of all and that was being weak. Leaving her torn over how to endure this daily torture. Shaw knew she would need to do something soon. Her imagination had run dry a couple of days ago leaving her unable to get herself off. Her sexual frustration, something else she had rarely needed before Root had gone and made herself a part of her life once again.

                Earlier that day she had been running through her exercise routine down in the team’s subway headquarters when Reese had dropped in with Bear. He had brought Lunch with him, a full rack of ribs from one of the more upscale barbecue joints, and she had taken a break to eat. That was when her trouble finally reached its breaking point.

                “You should know we’ve got a pool running.” Reese had said casually as he dug into his burger before tearing some off and tossing it to Bear. The German shepherd had snatched the small bite out of the air and inhaled it with a single gulp before sitting back down and eagerly awaiting his next treat.

                Shaw swallowed her bite of rib and paused before ripping off the next piece to say “Put me down for a $100.” She was always up for a little betting action and had managed to win a couple so far.

                “You are not allowed to participate in this one. Since you directly affect it.”

                Sameen Shaw paused and looked across the table at the man. There was a hint of a smile on his face and there had been traces of amusement in his normally quiet gruff voice. “Now I’m not so sure I want to know what the pool is about.”

                “Oh it’s nothing to important.” Reese said casually as he tossed some more food to Bear. He was definitely smiling now and reached into his pocket to pull out his phone. He played around on it a little bit before finding what he was looking for. Setting it down on the table he slid it over for Shaw to view.

                The color drained from her face as she took in the collage of pictures displayed on the screen. Each one was of her with the same damn look of adoration and want on her face as she stared at Root. A couple were even little videos and showed her biting her lips or puckering up as if to kiss Root. She knew damn well that she had stopped breathing, but she wasn’t sure if her heart had also stopped. Either way when she snapped out of her funk she lunged at the phone and crashed onto the table as Reese narrowly snatched it first.

                The man was chuckling at her as he got to his feet. “I don’t see why you’re embarrassed it’s actually kind of adorable.”

                “I don’t do adorable.” She replied gruffly. She was giving him a murderous look as she also rose and stretched her body to try and make up the height difference between them. “I also don’t do cute, loving, or sweet. Now tell me how the Hell you got those photos or Harold is going to need a replacement for you.”

                “While this place is off Samaritan’s radar it’s not off the Machine’s. From what Harold can tell She decided you two needed a little push. Apparently the Machine does bored now and is wanting to see some action or else she’s going to change the channel. Since the rest of us have no desire for her to be prying into our love lives I decided you should be made aware.”

                “And just how much do you having riding on this?”

                “Only $500.00 but that’s only if you make the first move. Fusco figures the two of you will just explode and go after each other at the same time. Harold is of the belief that Root will act first and you’ll go home someday to find her in your bed naked and waiting for you. Though Zoe…” He trailed off when he notices Shaw pulling a knife free from a hidden pocket.

                Shaw fought for control. She sat back down in her seat and began flipping the sharpening the knife in an effort to reign in her emotions. “First off I am not happy that you guys are placing bets on me and Root hooking up. Secondly I am pissed that you all seem to have some a whole collection of me looking longingly at Root on your phones. I will admit that I find the woman somewhat attractive.”

                “Somewhat attractive? That’s stretching it.” He replied with a smile

                “Fine!” She buried her knife in the table. “Okay I am infatuated with her. Is that what you want to hear? The woman’s every action leaves me aching with desire and if not for my military training then Harold would have had to bail the two of out for indecent exposure because I would have taken her in a heartbeat regardless of the location! But you know what, it would have been worth it! The woman has a body built for sex and she goes around flaunting it like a rare sirloin steak! There is only so long where I can look but not touch! Hell I’ve already touched! I wore out the batteries in my vibrator the last two days in a row trying to get myself off! But no go! My stupid fucking imagination had to go and run dry! Though that is not my fault! If the woman would at least show a little more leg or a hint more of cleavage then maybe I could finally finish making a mental image of her naked!” The chair clattered to the floor as Shaw stood. Now she was striding towards Reese while still on her emotional rampage. “The woman has not one fucking clue what she does to me, of how much I long to run my hands through her hair! Of wrapping her up in my arms and refusing to let go! She just keeps on flirting with me like it’s some kind of game! I swear if she was here right now I’d.”

                “You’d what?” A quiet voice carried over the sound of Shaw’s ranting and cut it off midstream like pulling the plug on a computer.

                Shaw noticeably paled and shrank down. Sweat was beading on her brow as her fight or flight instincts kicked in. While she always relished a good fight at the moment she wanted nothing more than to run and hide. Maybe then she’d be able to pretend that she had not heard Root’s voice and had refrained from outright declaring her feelings for a woman who was far from interested in her out there for her to hear.

                “Sam…just what would you do?” Root asked again calmly as she finished descending down the stairs and reached the platform. She was behind the shorter woman and took a brief moment to glare at Reese giving him a ‘Go somewhere else look.’ Which to his credit the man quickly accepted and with a sharp whistle to Bear he and the dog made well their escape before they suffered either woman’s wrath.

                Shaw turned and faced Root once Reese was gone. The woman of her dreams was wearing a dark leather coat that was buttoned tightly closed. It hung down to her knees where a pair of snow boots, coated in several inches of fresh snow. Her hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail. Her face was red, from embarrassment or the cold Shaw was not certain.

                She had been unable to come up with anything to say and had only just managed a ‘Hey.’ Before falling into silence at Root’s stony look.

                “There is a cab waiting up top. You’re needed for something tonight.” Root said sternly before turning and heading back for the stairs.

                Shaw had grabbed her coat and meekly followed the taller woman. Together they had gotten into the back of the cab and ridden in silence to their destination. By the time they reached it Shaw had begun working on an argument to try and sway Root from walking out of her life completely.

                “Get. Out.” Root said a hint of annoyance in her voice as she paid the man.

                Once again Shaw got out of the cab. She stared down at her combat boot clad feet and shivered slightly as she waited for Root to finish her business with the driver. As the cab began to drive off Shaw took a moment to look around at the neighborhood. It was more upscale than where she had been placed for her cover, but a far cry from the luxury she had been able to afford before Samaritan came online.

                As Root headed into the building Shaw followed closely behind her.

                Once the two women were in the elevator Shaw licked her lips and mentally went over her prepared speech before looking at Root. She opened her mouth to speak but said nothing from the look of emotionless look Root was giving her.

                When the elevator doors opened Root once more led Shaw down a corridor. They stopped outside of an apartment door and as Root fished out the keys she finally spoke. “This is where I’m living at for the moment. Or I should say where my cover lives at. We have some things to discuss.” Putting the key into the lock Root headed inside followed by Shaw.

                The shorter woman did not have time to even look at her surroundings before she was slammed into the wall. Her body braced from the impact and for the flurry of blows she expected to follow, but they never came. Instead Root grabbed hold of the sides of her face and mashed their lips together. Shaw let out a gasp of air which Root used to plunder the former assassin’s mouth with her tongue.

                Sameen lost all track of time as she drifted on an ocean of bliss. Both women were breathing heavily through their noses in an effort to let the kiss last longer. Finally it was broken by Root.

                “You are a pain in the ass you know that?” Root said with a smile

                “Wha…” Shaw began trying to wrap her mind around the situation.

                “Wish you could have told me earlier how you felt, then I wouldn’t have been so fucking horny these last couple of weeks. Though I guess it’s nothing on you since my imagination has more than enough material for a lifetime.”

                “Wait…you…are attracted to me?” Shaw finally managed. Her mind now beginning to catch up to the situation.

                Root tilted her head and gave her a look. “You didn’t notice that I refused to flirt with anyone besides you? Geeze your more focused then even I thought.

                “Hold on, how could you have been in the same boat as me?”

                “Remember Tuesday when I needed to patch up that gunshot wound and refused to let you help?” Root began before falling silent and rolling up the sleeve of her coat to reveal smooth unblemished skin devoid of any wounds. “Melted tube of lipstick. I…needed a little alone time in the restroom from the sight of you working out.” She said with a flush of embarrassment on her face.

                “Is that so?” Shaw practically purred her face taking on a smirk worthy of Root. “I didn’t know my working out had such an effect on you.”

                “It wouldn’t have worked so well if you had worn a different outfit. You really shouldn’t do a whole bunch of laps followed by pull-ups in a white tanktop unless you wear a bra, or don’t have a soaked through shirt. Also…your workout pants are a little skintight.” She paused and looked away.

                “They are designed to be skintight.” Shaw said defensively.

                “Yes, but yours are a touch to small. Sure they leave you fully covered, but I now have a pretty accurate picture of what you look like underneath them. So you might want to get a bigger size, or start wearing underwear. That or next time you will wind up face down on the floor with your pants pulled down and my face buried between your legs.

                Shaw smiled and put an arm around Root’s waist. “Actually I wore that ensamble for two reasons. One because I wanted quick access in the event I got too horny and needed to get off before heading home. Second was because I hoped that you’d notice and take advantage.

                Root smiled and stepped back a pace. She began unbuttoning her coat. “Oh I did notice and I planned to take advantage of that outfit if you chose to work out today. Hence why I wore this.” With a small shrug she slid the coat off revealing pale pebbled flesh to Shaw’s gaze.”

                Shaw felt quite overdressed but felt confident that Root would help her rectify that situation shortly. She drew the woman close to her and kissed her before working her way down the woman’s naked body.

                **A/N: Well I hope you liked this. Feel free to let me know what you thought. All comments are welcome so feel free to give me suggestions or things I can do to improve my writing. Below are your guy’s choices for the next chapter.**

  1. The day of Shaw and Root’s wedding has come. Can the two women make it through the ceremony, will they start the honeymoon early, or will they kill each other first? Inspired by this:




             TV Guide: Who do you think will survive longer on the show, Root or Shaw?

             Acker: We'll probably get married and live happily ever after.

             Shahi: Or it will be a 'War of the Roses' moment where we'll kill each other in the last scene.

2\. Shaw wakes up one morning to find her clothes missing. She pins the blame on Root especially when she finds the clothes the woman left for her to wear.

3\. Shaw has been distant lately and Root becomes concerned. When she confronts the woman she finds out Shaw has had difficulty dealing with her emotions lately. Root resolves to help her out.


	7. An Emotional Overflow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shaw has been acting strangely lately and Root is determined to find out why the woman she loves is acting so emotional erratic.

**A/N: Well it was a close race, but somehow option three managed to come out the winner. For those of you who voted for option(s) one or two don’t worry. Those will eventually get written. Anyway sorry for the delay in getting this one posted. I hope you guys enjoy it, and thank you in advance for taking the time to read this.**

                “I don’t want to talk about it Root. So just leave me alone. I’m fine!” Shaw snapped at her close friend and sometimes lover as she grabbed her gym bag and marched out into the chilly fall afternoon without bothering to change out of her sweaty clothes.

                Root gave a mental sigh as she watched the shorter woman depart. She felt rather silly standing there still holding a Medicine Ball. Setting it down by her feet she tucked a strand of hair back behind her ear and wondered what was going on with Sam lately.

_The two of them had spent the last twenty minutes exercising together. Things had been going smoothly and rather pleasantly up till Root had noticed the faraway look in Sam’s eyes that almost caused her to miss catching the medicine ball they had been tossing back and forth._

_“You alright there Root? I’m not going to rough on you am I?” The teasing tone in Sam’s voice had brought a smile to Root’s face that was strangely absent from her partner’s._

_“Really Sam?” She stated raising an eyebrow. “I’m surprised you’re worried about being too rough on me now. You certainly didn’t seem concerned last night.” Her eyes zeroed in on the collar of Sam’s shirt where the edge of a red blemish with some teeth marks peaked out at her._

_Sam rolled her eyes and went over to the wall where her water bottle was sitting. Popping the top she took a drink and wiped her mouth off on the back of her hand. “Then I won’t have to worry about you making any noise in the future. Music to my ears.” This time Sam managed a smile that almost reached her eyes that quickly disappeared as she noticed the concerned look on Root’s face. “Is something wrong?”_

_“Sam is everything alright? You’ve…been distant lately. Are you…still happy with our relationship?” Root said in a rush. She had not meant to voice her concern at that time, but it spilled out of her too quickly to be stopped or taken back._

_A mixture of emotions raced across Shaw’s face and eyes too quickly for Root to fully read before they were replaced by an emotionless mask and Sam’s eyes had grown dark. With venom in her voice she had told Root in no uncertain terms that she was perfectly fine and was more than capable of taking care of herself thank you very much. Then she had simply left with a huff and all Root could do was watch._

This was not the first time that Sam had suddenly grown angry with her or reacted strangely. Sometimes she had simply yelled at the taller woman, other times she had left without a word and did not talk to Root for a couple days. When she returned it was always with no explanation.

To this point Root had been willing to tolerate these sudden mood shifts, but she was growing tired of it. The dark haired woman knew how much she cared about her, and till recently had been willing to put up with Root’s odd showings of affection.

Ever since their unofficial 1st anniversary Sameen had been acting stranger and her sudden shifts in mood had been occurring with increasing frequency.

Thinking back on the night Root could recall that was when Sam’s strange behavior had first started.

                She had planned a special dinner that night for their anniversary. While neither woman had openly said ‘I love you’ Root had felt that they were in a relationship and that it deserved to be celebrated. With the irrelevant numbers pouring in faster than before there had been less time to really relax and celebrate anything.

                So with the Machine’s help, which Root still felt had been unnecessary given her lock picking skills, she had broken into Sam’s apartment shortly after the woman left to assist Mr. Reese with a number. She had muttered a few profanities that had garnered her an admonishment from Her when she took in the disastrous state the place had been in.

                The double sink and the counter beside it were buried under dirty dishes. So many in fact that Root figured Shaw did not have a clean dish left in her apartment. The trashcan was filled to the brim with assorted trash and food waste that needed to be taken out. Beside the can there was a small stack of newspapers dating back at least a month that had cobwebs attaching it to the floor.

               While the bed was unmade the rest of the bedroom was in a much better state then the rest of the apartment. There was a small pile of dirty clothes pushed against one of the closet walls neatly tucked out of the way.

                Thankful that she had several hours before Sam’s return Root set to work on cleaning her love’s apartment. A part of her did not want to do it, but the part of her that desired everything to be in at least a semblance of order figured that it would get her a few points with Sam and possibly some ‘special’ treatment tonight.

                It was a nasty task and one that left Root more than once wondering if she had been out of her mind to tackle it. The trouble had started when she had tried to take the trash out to the dumpster in the parking lot only for the bag to break open just outside the apartment complexes backdoor. While it had not dampened her spirits it did leave Root feeling a need to wash her hands before she made further attempts to clean the apartment. A task somewhat hampered by the Kitchen sink being full of dishes, and the bathroom faucets only dispensing cold water.

                The dishes took the longest to clean. Mostly due to the sheer number of them that needed to be done, and the various bits of food that managed to become almost glued to the plates. At least a few dishes had to be thrown out. Mold had begun to grow on them and they had become inseparable thanks to a disgusting mixture of barbecue sauce, mac n cheese, and a few unidentifiable sauces.

                Once the dishes were thoroughly cleaned and sanitized Root put them away and set to work on preparing dinner.

                Every so often the Machine would give her minor updates letting Root know that she still had plenty of time to prepare before Shaw got home.

                When Sameen stepped through the doorway Root could see her lover’s eyes widen in surprise. Her mouth opened slightly as she stared in mute awe at the lit candles that decorated various surfaces alongside vases of flowers. Root had decided to not go with the standard fare of roses and had instead gone with a wide variety. Each was just starting to bloom and had a vibrancy to it that brought to mind the flourishing of life.

                “I hope you like it Sam.” Root said quietly as she stepped into the living room from the Kitchen. She wore a smile that alternated between self-assuredness and uncertainty as she waited for Shaw to say something.

                Her worry was for naught as the shorter woman wrapped her up in a tight hug and showered her with kisses.

                The air was heavy with flirting and seductive glances as the two women enjoyed their meal. Root was doing a victory dance in her head as she chose to unveil her present to Sam once the woman had polished off the twelve ounce sirloin Root had taken great pains to cook to perfection.

                The silver and black box was wrapped with a dark red ribbon that had cutouts of knives and guns decorating its surface. Inside was a knife with a silver inlaid hilt with the words “ **Adhuc incerta cernitur**. No woman epitomizes this more than you Sameen.”

                Root took a moment to take in Sam’s silence and the way her eyes blinked rapidly while tears brimmed at the corners. “Still waters run deep. A phrase that seems designed for you in my opinion.” Root gave her a toothy smile. “Hope you like it my love.”

                Root was not at all prepared for what happened next. Sameen’s face had suddenly gone cold and she verbally tore into Root. What had started out as a romantic evening had turned into a heated argument and ended with Shaw literally grabbing Root around the waist and throwing her out the open door and into the hallway.

                The next morning Root had awoken, after a night spent alone crying herself to sleep, to find a text from Sam reading ‘I’m sorry.’

                Things had gotten worse though between the two women. Normal romantic gestures that Root had made for Shaw for the past year had been coldly rebuffed or led to more fighting between the two women. It was beginning to tear Root apart and she could not understand why or how Sameen could be so emotionally unstable lately.

                This final incident at the gym was the last straw for Root. She had been patient and had tried to give Sam some space and even opportunities to explain why she had been acting so irrational. Yet since the woman stubbornly refused to take the initiative to talk about it Root decided it was now her time to act and make the shorter woman explain herself.

                Grabbing her own water bottle Root headed to the locker room to change and give both Shaw and herself time to cool off before confronting the woman.

                Root waited two hours before she headed to Shaw’s apartment. Thanks to the Machine she knew the former assassin had headed straight home after storming out of the gym and had not left the premises. After checking to make sure her tazer was handy in her purse, since she was going to get Shaw to talk to her one way or another, and that her gun was also safely holstered Root locked her vehicle and headed inside.

                Root knew immediately that something was wrong when she got to Shaw’s door and found it slightly open. Dread filled her and scenarios of what she would find inside ran through her mind in an unending marathon.

                Freeing her gun Root thumbed the safety off. Her heart was pounding in her chest and it was difficult for her to keep her breathing slow and steady as she slowly nudged the door wider open.

                The door made not a sound as it swung into the room on well-oiled hinges. Providing the hacker with a limited view of the dark apartment interior. No lights were on and there was no sign of Shaw. The immaculate living room, still tidy since Root picked it up, showed no signs of a struggle which gave her some relief. She knew there was no way her Sameen would have been taken without a fight that would have left at least half her attackers dead or permanently injured.

                Stepping inside Root held her breath as she listened. For a moment she heard nothing but then with her good ear she heard something.

                It was faint and out of place in Sam’s apartment, but there was no mistaking the sound of crying.

                Puzzled Root ventured further inside and nudged the door closed with a foot as quietly as she could. She still had her weapon drawn in the increasingly unlikely event that Samaritan’s operatives had managed to track Sameen down. Following the sound Root made her way to Sam’s bedroom where the door was firmly shut.

                Now she was faced with a choice. She could open the door and head inside and hope that her barging into Sam’s apartment unannounced wouldn’t set the woman off again. Her other option was to make some noise and pray that there was no one on the other side that had Sameen helpless. Making a decision Root mentally cursed herself for a fool as she pressed her back against a wall and knocked on the door.

                The crying continued for a moment till Root knocked a second time and then it came to a brief halt. Sniffling could still be heard amongst the quiet movement that Root was barely able to hear.

                “Sameen we need to talk.” Root called out. Her voice came out sounding far braver then she felt.

                “Go away.” Shaw’s voice was thick and broken. The melancholy of sadness and tears still dripping heavily from it.

                “I’m not going anywhere Sam. You can either open the door and we can talk like adults, or I can break it down. But I’m certainly not leaving.”

                “Go away Root. I…I don’t….don’t want to….see you.” Shaw responded back. Her words halted by sobbing as her crying renewed.

                “But, I want to see you.” Holstering her weapon Root let out a breath of air as relief filled her that Sam was apparently okay. “Please Sam. Let me in.”

                The sobbing grew louder as Shaw approached the door and then with a quiet click the latch retracted and the door opened revealing a side of the woman that Root had never thought she would see.

                Her hair was an utter mess. Half free of its ponytail it was a messy tangled knot that looked as if birds had been using it for a nest. The little eye shadow the shorter woman wore ran in long dark streaks down her cheeks reminiscent of a child painting with watercolors that had been mixed with too much water. Shaw’s eyes were red and puffy and nasal mucus had piled up near her upper lip. As Root watched another snotty river began to wind its way down out of the woman’s nose till it was whipped away.

                ‘Broken’ that was the only word Root could think of to describe Sameen’s current state. Gone was the strong woman who took on the world more times during a single day then most people did in their entire lives.

                Concern for the woman she loved filled Root. Straightening she moved away from the wall and stood in front of Sam. Before she could say a word the shorter woman launched herself at Root.

                Root had no time to react and barely processed the fact that Sam was attacking her again before she was knocked to the floor. Even as the breath was knocked from her Root prepared herself for a flurry of blows that did not come.

Instead Shaw had buried her face in Root’s chest and was crying again as hard as before. The woman was saying something but it was distorted by the sobs still wracking Sam and hindered by Root’s shirt. Putting her hands on Shaw’s shoulders Root maneuver the woman just enough so she could clearly hear what was being said.

Root was not certain how long the two of them lay there in Sameen’s hallway as the former assassin talked. In between bouts of inconsolable crying and interspersed with hiccupping sobs Sam explained her emotional fluctuations for the last few weeks.

Ever before the anniversary dinner she had been feeling strongly about Root. Small things like concern about Root wellbeing began to occupy her thoughts more than they had in the past. Even anticipation and hope of Root calling her or doing some minor thing to let Shaw know she was thinking of her began to happen with increasing frequency.

While Shaw had thought little of this at first it was not till she saw Root’s gift and processed the inscription and Root’s words that she had panicked. Unused to feeling any strong emotions she had fallen back into an emotionally defensive stance and lashed out with the one emotion that she understood well.

After she had thrown Root out Shaw had spent the rest of the night conflicted. She found herself on an emotional rollercoaster that she was no longer able to control or stop. She had hated how she had snapped at Root yet could not understand why she finally gave any thought to the other woman’s emotions.

Finally at the gym she had lashed out in anger and had run in fright at what she had done. She had been terrified that she had finally crossed the line for a final time and driven Root away. That…had been rock bottom for her.

The vault she had locked her emotions away in so long ago had been broken open and she had been unable to fully cope or adjust to feeling them at such a high volume.

Through all this Root simply sat and listened and gave what little comfort she could to Shaw. Finally when Sam was done talking Root placed a hand under the woman’s chin and tilted her face up and kissed her on the lips. “You don’t have to worry Sam. There is nothing you could ever do that would drive me away. I love you, and I plan on staying with you for the rest of my life. I’ll help you through this emotional time you can trust me on that.”

Tears filled Shaw’s eyes once more. Though these were of happiness and not sorrow. She mumbled a quick “I love you to.” Before returning Root’s kiss.

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I know it’s a little longer than what you are used to, but I think you guys won’t mind too much. Please let me know what you thought. Suggestion and recommendations on what I can change or improve upon are always welcome. Below are your options for the next chapter.**

  1. **Shaw fears that she is getting somewhat chubby and might need to start losing some weight. Root upon finding out feels the need to allay the woman’s concern that she would ever stop loving Shaw.**

  2. **After a rather violent argument Root accidentally let’s slip her true feelings for Shaw. How the shorter woman will use this new knowledge will be seen.**

  3. **Shaw gets a new computer and refuses to listen to Root about the need to thoroughly protect it. Root decides to hack the computer to show Shaw the need for protection. Root just was not prepared for what she would see firsthand. Note: Basically Shaw decides to take a page from Root’s playbook and teases the poor hacker something first. Additional note: Please, pick this one cause I _really_ want to write it. **





	8. A Hacker gets a suprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shaw gets a new computer and refuses to listen to Root about the need to thoroughly protect it. Root decides to hack the computer to show Shaw the need for protection. Root just was not prepared for what she would see firsthand.

**A/N: This is unbetaed so all mistakes are of my own doing. Set before Samaritan comes online. Also I know nothing about hacking so if it’s obviously wrong then please forgive me. Hope you enjoy this.**

“You have taken the necessary precautions to protect your new laptop right Sam?” Root’s voice practically purred in the other woman’s ear as she invaded the shorter woman’s personal space as much as possible.

Shaw rolled her eyes at Root’s attempt at getting under her skin and swiveled her body and laptop away from the brunette’s prying eyes. She continued to tape away at the touch screen learning the different nuances and features of her new toy while doing her best to tune out the annoyingly seductive voice of her fellow cohort on Finch’s little team of do-gooders.

Though Shaw could not see it Root smiled at her attempts to block the screen. The hacker finding it amusing how Sameen was trying so unsuccessfully to prevent her from seeing anything. In truth Root had little interest in what Shaw was doing on the rather pedestrian toy. She was just enjoying messing with the other woman and seeing how far she could be pushed before she reacted.

   When Root rested her head on Shaw’s shoulder and leaned against her that was enough. With a frustrated growl Shaw snapped the laptop closed and abruptly stood. “Are you utterly incapable of giving me even an ounce of privacy!?!” She snapped at Root. Her back was ramrod straight and there was fire in her eyes. Her voice was low and tinged with anger.

Shaw did not give her time to respond. Moving past Root she made her way through the maze of book shelves over to Finch’s desk. The poor man looked a little pale from the look on the woman’s face but managed to maintain his composure. After a rather terse discussion Root heard

“Of course Ms. Shaw I will call you if Mr. Reese needs any assistance. Enjoy the rest of your day.”

Root remained at the library for the rest of the morning. Idly sipping her coffee and listening as the Machine kept her up to date in regards to their current number. The coffee was unpleasantly cold halfway through the cup, but she continued to sip at it. Her displeasure for it temporarily ignored as she continued to think over her latest fight with Sameen.

“It wouldn’t really be that wrong, we are friends after all.” Root mused aloud to herself.

Evidently the Machine thought her question was directed to Her. She was just starting to remind Root that hacking people’s personal devices for her own fun was still technically against the law when she was stopped by Root.

“I know that, but she does need to learn that if you don’t take the proper precautions then it is all too easy for someone to hack your system and find out all your deep dark secrets.”

“That is true.” The Machine hesitantly said. Her processors already laying out multiple scenarios and the possible ramifications/fallouts in preparation for what her human interface would say next.

Taking a long draw of her coffee Root instinctively winced at the cold bitter taste. The chalky taste of properly unfiltered grounds coating her tongue like the adhesive residue of a piece of tape. Making a sound of disgust she cocked her arm back and tossed the cup at the wastebasket next to Finch’s desk.

The paper cup hit the edge of the rim on the inside of the basket. For a brief moment it hung there as gravity fought to pull it down. Then in one heart stopping moment the cup’s momentum carried it over the edge.

‘Oh Shit!’

There was a cry of surprise and then a metallic racket as the folding chair Finch was using as a temporary seat, Bear had decided his usual office chair was far more comfortable than the floor and refused to budge, crashed to the floor.

“Ms. Groves!” It was one of the few times she had ever seen Finch angry as he stared down at the mess that had come dangerously close to splattering the surge protector that his computer setup was run through. It passed very quickly as he took a single deep breath and silently counted to ten before focusing his attention on her once more. “Out of everyone here I would think you would understand the dangers of spilling liquids on or near computers. Next time please refrain from throwing your beverage from across the room.”

Five minutes later Root excused herself from the Library. She had finished cleaning up the mess and had decided it best to spend the rest of the day elsewhere. There was a slight chill in the air, a leftover from winter’s icy grasp, but not bad enough that she felt the need to close her coat. As she began the walk towards the subway entrance her mind was empty till the Machine suddenly spoke up.

“I have created several scenarios that I can send to Sameen to reiterate the hazards of failing to protect yourself from hackers. Shall I send them to her?”

That sparked Root’s mind to life and she recalled what she had been musing before the coffee incident had occurred. “Hmm…that probably won’t work with Sam. She’s…not really interested in book learning anymore from what I’ve observed. She’d understand better if it was personally tailored to her.”

“It would be an easy thing for me to send false emails, fake computer issues and even send her spam emails given the backdoor access Father gave me into her laptop. I’m sure he would be willing to forgive me that kind of trespass.”

Root had to smile at that. Even after everything Finch had done to the Machine, some of which she understood a little better now given some of what she had learned about his past and his previous attempts at artificial intelligence, she was still a little miffed at the restraints he had imposed on his creation in the first place. Yet still the Machine saw him as her Father and like many children strove to make him proud.

She remained silent a little longer as she moved past a group of tourists animatedly chatting amongst themselves as the exited the subway station. Root took that time to finish formulating her response to the Machine. She had already decided upon a course of action and needed to convince the Machine that she was doing this entirely for Shaw’s own well-being. Any fun or blackmail material she came across would simply be a happy accident that she would certainly not use as ammunition to tease and potentially seduce Sam with. Even she chuckled at that thought and hoped that she could maintain her composure. It would hardly do to try and lie to the Machine if she burst out laughing midway through her explanation.

“Nah, you don’t need to do that. Sam already has a little trouble fully trusting you at times. She still isn’t wanting to fully accept the reality that the world she knew is already a thing of the past. Plus it would be easier for me to earn her forgiveness.”

“Root.” There was a warning tone to the Machine’s voice like one would hear from a Mother lecturing her naughty child. “I’ve run those simulations also. Do I need to tell you the percentile risk you run at resetting your relationship with Sameen back to square 1? Perhaps you would rather hear the probability of you misusing any and all information you come across. Or the danger you run at falling back into old habits and becoming the woman you were before Mr. Finch rescued you. If that were to happen then there is a dangerously high probability of either you and/or Sameen winding up dead. The majority of course at each other’s hands.”

‘Thanks Mom.’ Root thought sarcastically as she resisted the urge to roll her eyes. “I’ll be careful if that is what you are worried about. Besides needing to learn to be careful online Sam could do with a reminder that I’ve got more skills than being a good shot.

The Machine said nothing in response to Root. Instead She went back over the various scenarios she was continually running. The odds of this endeavor of Root’s going well were a little under 50%. However there was one scenario that had little chance of ending badly. The only fallout being the potential for Root to be a little miffed at Shaw. That one was probably the best course of action.

Her decision made the Machine ended her contact with Root as the woman bought her ticket and got onto a train headed back for her apartment where her equipment was located. She had a few things to take care of in a short amount of time. Nothing too arduous, certainly not when compared to keeping a close eye on her family and making sure they remained safe along with the rest of this somewhat suicidal species.

**30 Minutes Later Root’s Apartment**

Root was stretched out on her couch. A pillow underneath her feet and head made her feel quite comfortable. There was a blanket spread across her lower body and folded neatly below her chest serving to keep her warm. Her laptop was perched on a rolling table that was designed for use on a couch. With a little table that stuck out on an arm that could be swiveled to either side whilst the base was set to the side of the couch.

A nearby bowl, filled with some of her favorite snacks, was set on a nearby coffee table. Root would need to lean over to reach it, but it was still close enough to not be too difficult to reach. A glass with the beginning signs of condensation was filled to the brim with iced tea. A small wedge of lemon floated amidst a sea of ice cubes. It had already become helplessly pinned between two of the larger cubes, formed from three small cubes melting together and then refreezing to form a miniature iceberg, and was starting to take on water. Anyone looking at it would probably have given it the nickname Titanic and like its namesake it was soon going to be descending helplessly to the bottom of the glass. Near the glass the laptop’s power cord slithered and coiled about the table before slithering off onto the floor to lay in a constricted bundle awaiting helpless prey that it could entangle and trip.

The room was decently lit thanks to the overhead florescent lights and the sun peeking through the closed blinds creating prison stripes across the carpeted floor. A couple of shafts of light danced and wove across the computer screen their distracting dance interrupted only by the movement of Root’s head and hair.

Root had left her hair hanging loose brushing her shoulders. She still wore the same blouse and jeans that she had on at the library, but had kicked off her heeled boots. Focused on hacking Root crossed her feet and idly tapped her bare feet together. The pedicure she had gotten a few weeks ago had mostly chipped away by now. It had been good quality and she planned to book an appointment with them for herself and Shaw. Using Shaw’s laptop and email of course.

It was rather a mild prank, when compared to her usual antics in the past but it was a decent place to start. Only trouble she was running into was the unusual lag in her internet provider. It was more annoying than anything since she was used to a near instantaneous response from her computer so the 1-2 second delay was a minor annoyance. Since hacking came second nature to her Root contemplated various things she could do to Shaw’s computer.

‘Turning it into a brick would certainly make my point about some of the real bad stuff that can happen, but Sam probably wouldn’t talk to me for at least a month. I probably should do something that does identify it as me, otherwise Shaw would get Finch involved and my entertainment shouldn’t be at the expense of either of us getting lectured by the guy. Plus Finch would talk and then Reese would never let us live it down.’

After a few more minutes the wall of commands on her computer screen disappeared and a progress bar labeled ‘Connecting 1%’ appeared in the middle of the screen.

**Shaw’s Apartment**

Sameen’s phone vibrated in the pocket of her jeans. She groaned in annoyance as it continued to buzz incessantly for a couple more seconds before finally falling still.

‘Figures it has to happen at the worst possible moment.’ She thought as she balanced the takeout bag containing her rare New York Strip on a knee as she fished the keys to her apartment out of a pocket. She shoved them with more force than necessary into the lock and threw the door open. Planting a foot inside to prevent the door from swinging closed she picked up the six-pack she bought and headed inside.

Once her food and beer were safely and securely set on her dining table she pulled her phone out of the pocket and saw the little light flashing indicating she had a new message.

“Reese better be in serious danger of being mortally wounded if he’s expecting me to forgo my Lunch after that incident with Root.” She growled out as she unlocked her phone and pulled the message up.

“Huh.” A delicate eyebrow arched as she noted that it was an email she had received that had been sent to her personal account. Thanks to linking her phone to the account she was able to access her email without having to use her computer.

Curious as to what the contents of this unknown email was she opened it up. Her lips moved silently as she read over the short message. Once through it she blinked and read through it again to make sure she understood it correctly. Her lips curved upwards in a smile as she finished reading through it the second time.

**Root’s Apartment**

The remote connection to Shaw’s laptop took longer than Root expected. After the first five minutes she got up to use the restroom hoping it would be finished when she returned. To her dismay it was only at 60% connected so she had turned the television on to find a show that was at least interesting enough to serve as background noise. By the time she found one the connection was finally complete and she had access to Shaw’s personal life and secrets.

Having spent the vast majority of her life uncovering the dirty secrets that people wanted to keep hidden there was little that surprised Root anymore. Truth was the last time she had been surprised or uncovered something that had truly piqued her interest had been when Harold Finch had interfered with her plans a couple years back. Hunting the man down had led her to uncover the greatest secret of her entire life. So while hacking Sameen’s laptop was going to be a fun diversion for her Root had little expectation for coming across anything that would surprise her or add to the thrill of her illicit activity.

So when a picture of Root and Shaw appeared as the image on her desktop Root understandable thought she was imagining things. So when that image pixilated away to be replaced with a standalone image of Root.

In the photo Root wore a dark green cocktail dress with a plunging neckline. A sapphire necklace with a silver chain hung low and drew the eye directly towards her cleavage that had been enhanced thanks to some padding and a pushup bra. Though she was smiling in the photo anyone who really knew her knew it had been forced in order to keep up her cover. Root had worn the dress only once while attending a dinner at a foreign embassy that the week’s number had been working at.

The dinner had been boring and she’d been tempted too often to use the toys she had smuggled inside on a few of the men who had gotten a little too hands on for her taste. Thankfully she had not needed to resort to Pepper Spray or her trusty Taser due to Sameen’s efforts. The Machine had managed to get Shaw in as Root’s personal security. Though the former assassin had spent much of the evening grousing about babysitting duty Root knew she had enjoyed the evening. Every time Root had looked Sam’s eyes had been fixated on her. The highlight of Root’s evening had been after dinner. There had been a live orchestra and dancing allowing an opportunity for people to mingle. Not one to pass up an opportunity Root had accepted an offer from a couple of men for a dance. When the third man’s hands had ‘accidentally’ slipped from her waist and groped her ass Shaw had been on the man even before Root could give an outraged cry. In short order Sameen had gotten the man kicked out and then had been ‘forced’ to spend the rest of the evening dancing with Root in order to protect her.

Root smiled at the memory of the initial awkwardness as both women tried to lead before finally agreeing to alternate between songs. Something about having the shorter woman’s hands around her waist, and at times hand in hand, had felt right to Root and she suspected the same was true of Sam.

‘I didn’t know she had managed to snag the professional photographer’s photo of me. Much less that she kept it.’ Root felt herself blushing as memories of that night began dancing through her mind. Refocusing on digging through Sameen’s laptop she got back to work while quietly humming the melody of her and Sam’s first dance.

She was midway through the forth song, which Shaw had led, when she came across a hidden word document. It had been encrypted and secreted away behind several other files that related to system operations. The file was a simple Word document that was accessed three to four times a month. It was almost forty pages long and thanks to archival data, leftover from when Shaw had transferred files over from her old laptop, looked to have been created around a year ago.

Thoroughly curious Root opened the file. She was near tears after going through the first page and felt emotionally torn. She quickly scrolled through the rest of the document and saw more of the same. The entire document was poetry. Poems, haiku, free form, rhyming just about every type. The first couple had been about Root. The third one was about Shaw and how she felt emotionally about Root. The hacker felt dirty reading about Shaw emotionally crying nearly daily at how Root was apparently oblivious of her feelings. Having seen more than enough Root closed the file refusing to read any further.

                Root poked around the system a little more trying to decide how best to screw with the system when she noticed that apparently Shaw’s laptop came equipped with a webcam.

                ‘Hmm now that could be fun. Perhaps I can access that feed and get a couple of embarrassing photos of her. That would be perfect.’ Root chuckled as she turned the webcam on. As the feed was loading she took a drink of her iced tea.

                “Gack!” Root chocked on her drink and was coughing and sputtering. No…no way.” He voice was shaky and deeper than normal as she struggled to purge the liquid from her lungs. Her face was tomato red as she drank in the image.

                Shaw was reclining on her bed. She wore a white T-shirt and nothing else. Her legs were slightly spread and Root couldn’t tell if she could see anything. She had a paper back in hand and seemed to have difficulty focusing on it. As Root watch Shaw would cross and re-cross her legs. Every so often her finger would tap against the book and she would shift around uncomfortably.

                As Root watched Shaw apparently had enough. She closed her book and tossed it across the room. She then leaned over and opened a bedside drawer. To the taller woman’s surprise Shaw pulled a dildo out of the drawer. Root was enthralled and could feel wet heat building between her legs. Subconsciously she licked her lips as she watched Shaw treating the toy like she would a lover.

**Shaw’s Apartment**

Shaw closed her eyes and gave a muffled groan of pleasure as she took the dildo into her mouth. She swirled her tongue around the tip at the same time her free hand went down and began pulling up the hem of her shirt. Taking a risk she opened her eyes a fraction of an inch and chanced a quick glance at her laptop. This time when she moaned it was derived of pleasure and not faked. There on her screen was a small 5X4 live video feed from Root’s webcam. While the image was not perfect she could see that Root’s lower half was completely nude and that the mousy haired brunette had only managed to get partway out of her blouse before giving up out of frustration.

                Deciding to turn up the heat Shaw released the dildo with a wet pop. Sitting up in her bed she dropped the dildo to the bed turned to face the monitor and ran her hands up her sides in a gentle caress. “Hmm Root that feels so good. God I can’t believe you find me that attractive.” Bunching her hair up she tilted her head to the side and moaned as sexily as she could, which wasn’t too difficult given how turned on she was by knowing Root was watching her. ‘Maybe I’m secretly an exhibitionist’ she thought. “Hmm be gentle with me it’s my first time….with a woman. Especially one who makes me as wet as you do.”

                Taking another sneak peak Shaw saw Root had both hands buried between her legs frantically fingering herself. Her back was arched sharply and Sameen was fairly certain the woman was currently climaxing. She let out another deep moan of desire as she removed her shirt and lay down on her hands and knees. Picking the dildo back up she started fucking herself with it while moaning out “Root you are so good at this. Keep fingering me please!”

**Root’s Apartment**

                Root masturbated while watching Sameen pleasure herself. The taller woman was unaware that her own actions were on display. Hearing the woman she had feelings for pleasuring herself while moaning her name was too much for her self-control.

                Root managed to bring herself to one last orgasm as she watched Shaw lick her climactic fluids off the dildo. Both women’s bodies glistened with sweat and they were both out of breath. Stretching out on the couch Root felt thoroughly relaxed. She had not planned to observe Shaw’s private moment, but she had certainly enjoyed it and now had plenty of material to tease Shaw about.

                Before breaking the connection to Shaw’s laptop Root watched as Shaw put the dildo back in the drawer. The lithe woman stretched languidly and picked up her phone. She fiddled with it for a moment as she walked towards the laptop. Then to Root’s surprise she bent down gave the webcam a cheeky smile followed by the finger and held her phone up to the camera.

_Root is hacking her way into your computer._

                The text came from an unknown number, but Root knew instantly who it had been from. Her face went red with embarrassment as she realized that Shaw had put on that sexual show knowing full well that Root had been watching the entire time.

                ‘You Bitch!’ She thought with a smirk. ‘Playing me at my own game. I knew there was a reason why I liked you so much.’ Shutting her laptop down Root headed to the bathroom to take a shower.

**Two Days Later**

Sameen set the bag of takeout food down onto her dining room table. Her mouth watered from the delicious aroma a perfectly cook steak and hot from the fryer fries. Cracking open a beer from the fridge she got the table set in record time and unloaded the food from the bag and onto a plate. With deadly precision she cut any remaining fat off the stake and cut off a piece. Blood and sauce dripped off the rare meat as it was lifted off the plate.

Before Shaw could take that bite her phone her phone buzzed indicating a new text message.

“Seriously!” she gave a feral growl and disappointedly set down the uneaten bite. With a sigh of dejection she unlocked the phone. Her disappointment dissipated quickly when she saw who the message was from. With a grin she read the message.

_Sam,_

_Congrats you go me. Not sure it was really fair of Her to help you though._

_But victory by cheating is still victory._

_I’m waiting for you to claim your reward._

_Root_

Below was an invitation for a private chat on Skype.

Taking a look at the invite Shaw did not even spare a glance at her food. Now hungry for desert first she picked up her dinner put it into the stove and set it to a low heat. Satisfied that her food would not get cold she headed back into the bedroom.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It turned out a little longer than I originally planned given how much fun I had writing this. Please let me know what you thought. Suggestion and recommendations on what I can change or improve upon are always welcome. Below are your options for the next chapter.**

  1. Root gets a surprising new number from the Machine. It is one that she quickly identifies as belonging to Sameen Shaw. So while Reese and Finch try to figure out who might want to harm their fellow team member Root takes it upon herself to be the former assassin’s personal bodyguard for the day.

  2. Root gets a cavity filled and dope up on Laughing Gas she is unable to drive herself home. Thankfully she managed to get Shaw to be her designated driver. Only problem is the other woman is not prepared for the rather more erratic and flirty than usual.

  3. Christmas time with Shaw and Root.





	9. I Just Can't Help Myself When I'm Around You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shaw picks up Root at the Dentist. Root is a little loopy from the laughing gas and turns out to be more of a handful than usual for poor Sameen Shaw.

**A/N: Per usual this chapter is unbetaed. It was a close race, but option 2 won by 1 vote. Warning Shaw and Root might be a little stranger than normal in this chapter. I hope you guys enjoy this and thanks in advance for reading.**

Sameen Shaw was on high alert. Twenty minutes ago she had received a phone call from a blocked number instructing her to come to this address to pick up an unknown package. She had been unable to figure out how the individual had gotten her number and was prepared for an ambush. Entering the building the former assassin was surprised to find herself in a nicely furnished office. There was a reception desk with various chairs, couches and tables spread evenly across the carpeted floor. Despite the place not have a plaque to list the company name or what they specialized in there was a warm friendly atmosphere to the place. One that Shaw instantly hated.

“Ms. Sarah Shahi?” A woman behind the desk called out to Shaw. The woman’s blond hair was coming free of its ponytail and she looked frazzled. As if she was unused to dealing with a lot of stress.

                Shaw sighed and inwardly bristled at the inane cover name Root had given her several months ago. It was her go to cover when dealing with situations that required her to interact with people. She wasn’t particularly fond of it, but it had proven useful on more than one occasion. “Yes.” She replied back with as much mock pleasantry as she could muster.

                “I’m so glad you’re here. Ms. Acker has been a particular handful. Apparently she is not at all used to laughing gas and the small dose we had to give her has affected her more than we thought. I’ll just let the doctor know that you’re here to pick her up.” Grabbing the nearby phone she rapidly punched in a serious of numbers. When the other line was picked up she spoke quietly but not enough for Shaw’s trained hearing to not pick up. “Amy’s ride is finally here. I didn’t give her the full details in fear she’d take off running.”

                ‘Oh joy.’ Shaw thought. ‘There is only one person arrogant enough to use that name so boldly without fear of people mistaking her identity.’ Here concern was justified as she faintly heard signing that grew rapidly in volume till the woman’s voice could easily be heard out in the lobby.

                “47 secure hard drives in the Machine. 47 secure hard drives all around. Hack one down pass the code around. 46 secure hard drives for the Machine.” The familiar voice had a drunken revelry to it and as Shaw listened to another two verses she noted that the lyrics changed slightly with each line and verse.

                Root looked like her normal immaculate self. Her makeup was not the least bit smudged and her mousy brown hair was pulled back in a loose ponytail. Though her eyes were unfocused when she entered the room wheeled in by the dentist’s assistant. She paused mid-song when she laid eyes on Shaw. “Sammykins!” Root’s arms opened wide and she gave her a wide smile that revealed the small balls of cotton painstakingly surrounding one of her back molars.

                “It looks like your ride has arrived Amy.” The dental assistant said pleasantly before giving Shaw a tired smile. “She lost a crown this morning and we needed to give her some anesthesia so she wouldn’t be in too much pain. Unfortunately since she’s allergic to the kind we use to deaden the nerves around the tooth we had to give it to her in a gaseous form.” The assistant explained by way of apology. “She should hopefully calm down in the near future and will be back to her regular self by the end of the day. It is recommended that a family member or friend keeps an eye on her though to ensure she doesn’t injure herself. She thinks she’s perfectly capable of taking care of herself, but she is going to be unsteady and unbalanced till the gas works its way out of her system.

                Shaw gave a grunt of acknowledgement and took the wheelchair from the woman. Once Root was secure in her vehicle Shaw went back inside to drop off the wheelchair.

                “I missed you Sammy.” Root gave her a dopey eyed smile when Shaw returned. “The Machine insisted I get someone to take me home for some reason. I really don’t understand why since I am more than capable of driving myself or taking the subway. I think it might be because she’s worried that someone might try to hurt me or take advantage of me since I appear to be addled even though I totally am not.”

                “You sound like a hyperactive chipmunk right now.” Shaw’s gravelly voice was tinged with annoyance as she started her car and pulled out into traffic. “Also why on Earth did you go with Amy Acker for a cover name? Anyone in their right mind would know you are not her.”

                “Aww you sound just like Her.” Root pouted and looked up at the ceiling for a moment and kicked her legs idly in the air before turning back to Sameen. “None of those people in there bother to watch television anyway. They are just so boring, wouldn’t even sing with me. Also I sooo totally look like her. Well maybe a year or two older, but still she and I could like totally be sisters.”

                Root had said it all in a rush and it took Shaw a couple of seconds to fully translate the woman’s words. “You sound like a valley girl right now. Evidently you don’t do well with that stuff.” Shaw allowed herself a small smirk as she focused on navigating traffic.

                There was blessed silence in the car for the next few blocks as Root stared fixatedly out the window at the pedestrians walking down the sidewalk. Shaw was thankful for the silence since it gave her a chance to process the events of the last few minutes.

                “Your right. Sammykins just does not suite you. I need to come up with a better nickname for you.”

                “Why not go with Sam or Sameen like you have for the last five months. You always liked calling me by those names regardless of how often I told you not to.” Shaw replied back.

                “Yeah but those are just so ordinary.” Root said with a groan as she rolled her eyes skyward. Biting down on the tip of her tongue the taller woman tried to come up with a better name for her companion. “Besides you really need one. If I’m your Rootbear then maybe you can be my Samcat. You are just as aloof and a loner like one. Even though it’s an act and you really like the companionship.”

                Shaw gritted her teeth and took a deep breath in an effort to calm her nerves. “You know I was drunk at the time. I haven’t called you Rootbear since you made sure I got home safely on the subway.”

                “That’s not true.” Root said in a singsong voice before leaning closer to Shaw and saying in a conspiratorial whisper “I’ve heard you mumble it in your sleep. Usually after…” Root gave Shaw a knowing look and then licked the shell of Shaw’s ear.

                Sameen instinctively flinched and jerked the wheel to the left from the lighter haired brunette’s action. Leaning away from Root she shot her a quick glare and rubbed her ear against her upper arm in an effort to remove the damp feeling. There was an obnoxious **HONK** from behind them as a driver got upset at her for suddenly swerving into his lane.

                Root laid a hand on Shaw’s thigh and gently squeezed.

                Shaw’s foot pressed down harder on the gas pedal as her pulse rate accelerated. “Root…this isn’t…the time or place for…that kind of stuff.” Her voice was strained and lacking the usual stoic strength.

                “Oh come on Sam” Root purred as she leaned closer to Shaw. The hand on Shaw’s thigh slid higher as Root’s other hand found its way to the former assassin’s shoulder. “Live a little.” She whispered in the shorter woman’s ear before slipping a hand around the woman’s shoulders. Then in one fluid motion Root bent her head down and began kissing Shaw’s neck interspersing light pecks with sharp nips.

                It took a great deal of will power on Shaw’s part but she managed to keep the car under control while under assault by Root. The woman’s mouth and hands were in a constant state of motion and were determined to break down Sameen’s resolve as quickly as possible. Even in her drugged up state Root’s hands were steady. With knowledge and practiced ease they sought out every one of Shaw’s weak points.

                “Root.” Shaw groaned out as the taller woman’s hands drew complicated patterns behind her right knee and along the left side of her ribcage. She was finding it difficult to focus on the flow of traffic around her. Sameen could no longer apply the correct amount of pressure to the gas and brake. Resulting in the car breaking too suddenly and bounding forward like Bear just let off his leash to go play.

                There was a quiet chuckle from the mousy haired Root. Her warm breath against the damp skin of Shaw’s neck sending electrical tingles racing through her body. Then there was a sharp stab of pain as Root bit down on Shaw’s weakest point.

                Shaw’s eyes closed and she slammed on the car breaks causing both women to buck forward from the sudden deceleration. Her toes were curling in her boots and a weak pleasurable moan spilled unbidden from her mouth. The former assassin could feel the knot coiling tight in her abdomen. She fought desperately against her own wants and desires.

                It took Shaw several tries before she managed to say “Root not here.” But it came out weak and sounding more like a desperate plea. Her grip on the steering wheel tightened as she fought to stay in control despite Root’s best attempts.

                Root seemed to hear the need in Shaw’s voice and moved down and away from the woman’s neck. Though any relief Sameen had was short lived as there was a distinctively **SNAP** that sounded oddly loud in the quiet car. Her mind somewhat distracted the former assassin did not immediately realize what the snap came from.

                “These have got to go.” Root’s breath was hot against Shaw’s neck and sent a shiver of desire through the woman. When Root took a firm hold of her jeans and ripped them open, breaking the zipper in the process, it fanned the flames of Sameen’s arousal.

                “Root…” Shaw struggled to control her voice. Even to her own ears it sounded far too aroused and she knew it would be dangerous for Root to discover just how little self-control she had at the moment. “We are in a car in the middle of traffic. You need to keep your hands to yourself and behave. I don’t like you like that remember?” She said the last part low in a near growl in an attempt to hide the huskiness in her voice.

                Root’s brown eyes danced with malicious glee as she looked at Shaw before driving a hand down between Shaw’s legs. “Really Sam.” Her voice had that annoying lilt to it from when she enjoyed playing with people. “Then how come you are so wet?” Her smile was like a cat ready to pounce on a helpless bird. She broke eye contact with the former assassin to look down and if anything her grin widened. “Those white boy shorts your wearing are looking surprisingly dark around the crotch for someone who isn’t the least bit aroused or into women.” Root’s fingers deftly pushed aside the cottony material and plunged into Shaw’s wet opening.

                Sameen’s breath hitched in her throat and her eyes fluttered for an instant. Hear the sound of traffic moving around them she joined the flow and tried to ignore the sensation growing between her legs from Root’s ministrations.

                For the next couple of blocks Shaw managed to stay focused despite the orgasm building inside from Root’s long thin fingers plunging in and out of her. A wet **SLAP** filled the car as Sameen grew increasingly wet. Every so often Root’s fingers would still and her thumb would circle Shaw’s clit. Root’s attention was fixated on Shaw taking in every sound, facial expression and quickened breath. The hacker would back off every so often when Shaw reached the edge of orgasm denying her release.

                “You know this would be so much easier if you were a guy. Then again if you were then I probably wouldn’t be as into you. Also,” She pulled her fingers out of Shaw’s panties and held the glistening wet digits up for the woman to see. “I enjoy a challenge.” Then with no care who might see Root undid her seat belt and bent over on the seat so her head was on Shaw’s lap.

                “Root.” Shaw growled out. Her denied orgasm fueling her annoyance at the taller woman’s actions. She suspected what the woman’s next actions would be and deemed it too risky for their location.

                Yet Root was not to be denied. She took hold of Shaw’s jeans and panties and with suprising strength managed to pull them down to Shaw’s knees. Then with one arm she pushed the woman’s legs as far apart as possible exposing the wet open folds of Sameen’s pussy.

                Shaw’s breath stilled as she watched entranced as Root’s tongue slid out and gave her a long languid lick. This time Shaw made no attempt to keep from moaning.

                So it continued. Root busy licking and nibbling Shaw’s folds bringing the woman to the cusp of orgasm again and again yet denying her each time. By now Shaw was dripping with arousal and the smell of arousal permeated the car and soaked into the seat cushion. Shaw had to turn off the main streets in an effort to avoid an accident and was struggling to refrain from pulling over and ripping Root’s clothes off and taking the woman right then and there. Her hips were constantly rubbing against Root’s face and mouth in a desperate silent plea for the woman to finish her off.

                The GPS’ voice informing them they had reached their destination was met with both relief and annoyance from Shaw. Her legs were twitching and her body was completely riled up. Knowing her body as well as she did Shaw knew that she was going to need relief or else she would be unable to concentrate on anything for the rest of the day.

                Pulling up out front of the four story apartment building Shaw parked the car and turned to face Root. The taller woman was giving her a knowing smile and made a show of licking any remaining fluids from her fingers before wiping them on her jeans.

                “You really need to smile more Sameen, it brings out the sparkle in your eyes more.”

Before Shaw could respond Root leaned in gave her a passionate tongue filled kiss. The former assassin found her arousal increasing at the taste of herself. In short order she was returning it and was battling Root for dominance.

Sameen was at the point where she was willing to drag Root into the backseat to finally get some relief when Root broke the kiss.

“I still feel rather lightheaded. Tell you what Shaw.” Root started to say before stopping and opening the door to the car. She got out and promptly crashed to the pavement.

The former assassin found her face growing hot once more. ‘How can she even make my name sound so erotic?’ She then rolled her eyes and could tell at a glance that Root was perfectly fine. Maybe a scrap and/or bruise here or there but nothing serious.

                Shaw grumbled and did her pants back up as best she could, Root had managed to destroy the zipper so she hoped it wouldn’t be too obvious to passersby. Getting out of the vehicle she grabbed Root and got her back on her feet.

                As they walked towards the building Root rested her head on Shaw’s shoulder and muttered into her ear “If you want I can make sure that you’ll spend the rest of the day and all of tomorrow smiling. Course you might have trouble walking afterwards, but…” Her voice turned husky and Shaw had to strain to hear what she said next. “…once I have you in my bed you won’t be walking much for the next several days Sam.” Root emphasized her point by giving Shaw’s butt a firm squeeze followed by a pinch.

                A high pitched squeak escaped Shaw and she practically jumped from the unexpected pinch. “I’m going to shoot you for this.” Shaw grumbled out. Her face was pink and she did her best to ignore the numerous people staring at the two women.

                The elevator was of course out of order so the women had no choice but to take the stairs. It was not the easiest trek. Made all the longer by Root.

                “This is probably how those damsels in distress feel in all those action movies.” Root leaned back against Shaw’s arm and dramatically lay an arm across her eyes for a moment before giving the shorter woman a somber look. “I usually hate those kinds of movies. The writers rarely take into account that sometimes it’s the man who needs rescuing by the woman. Or that the damsel is waiting for the heroine to sweep her off her feet.” She gave Shaw a wink before trying to head up the next couple of steps on her own only to almost fall backwards into Shaw during the attempt.

                ‘She is a whole other level of weird when she’s like this. Thank goodness it’s not a common occurrence otherwise I really would shoot her.’ Shaw thought with a small smile that was quickly wiped away when Root turned to look at her once more. “It’s this floor.” She said with a sly smile and disappeared through the stairwell door.

                Shaw followed shortly after and managed to catch a brief glimpse of Root disappearing through a doorway. With a growl Shaw picked up the pace and stuck a hand between the door and doorframe preventing it from closing. She was unprepared for the door to suddenly be wrenched open and for Root’s pale manicured hands to reach out and grab the front of her shirt before yanking her inside with a growl.

                Using strength and momentum Root spun Shaw into the room and slammed her hard against the now closed door. Looking down at the shorter woman she gave her a heated look as she rested her forehead against Shaw’s and growled out “Everything I could ever want in a person all wrapped up in a deliciously sexy package.” Then she crushed her lips against Shaw’s.

                Root’s words and actions caused a gasp of shock to escape the dark haired beauty. This was taken as an open invitation as Root once more set to mapping out the contours of Shaw’s mouth. Once more Shaw’s pussy grew wet with arousal. Her boy shorts soaked through and clinging to the contours of her body like a second skin. When Root divested Shaw of her pants she could feel the woman smirking as she took in the view. The boy shorts had become almost translucent thanks to Shaw’s arousal.

                Shaw leaned her head back against the door and groaned “Root don’t tease me.” As the woman blew a steady breeze against the damp material. Shaw twitched from the sensation and realized she was grinding her ass against the door. She expected Root to remove her underwear, but instead the pale skinned beauty’s mouth latched onto Shaw’s mound through the material and she began sucking. It was as if she was trying to wring the cottony material dry and Shaw totally dry. Root’s hands were now cupping Shaw’s ass and pressing the woman’s mound tightly against her mouth.

With a shaky hand Shaw took hold of Root’s head and pressed it tight against her body as her hips jerked and ground against the woman. Shaw was not certain how long this went. She thought she might have blacked out because next thing she knew she was lying on the floor.

                Root’s head was buried between her legs. Shaw’s boy short’s dangled almost daintily from an angle. While the woman’s legs were wrapped almost suffocating tight around Root’s head. Hovering scant inches above Shaw’s head was Root’s bare lower torso. When the woman had found the time to shuck her own pants and underwear Shaw would never know. The taller woman’s pink inner folds were wet, open and inviting. Before Shaw knew it her hands were squeezing Root’s ass and holding the woman’s core tight against her face as she sought to drive her tongue as deep inside Root as possible.

With enthusiasm usually reserved for the battlefield both women sought to drink the other dry. Cries of pleasure and orgasm filled the room and spilled out into the hallway for the rest of the day. The women stopping only for necessities and from exhaustion. By the time morning rolled around their garments were shredded messes and both were sexually sated.

**LATER THAT MORNING**

“Glad to see you could make it.” Reese said dryly. Lowering the binoculars he looked over at his erstwhile companion. Usually Shaw was early since being on time was akin to being late in her opinion. Yet here she was just now joining him and almost a good half hour past the allotted meeting time and carrying two cups of coffee.

“I got hung up trying to get here. Traffic was a nightmare.” She lied smoothly and easily. The truth behind her lateness being a certain light haired brunette who had slipped into the shower while Shaw was busy cleaning up. What had been meant as a quick shower had turned into a quickie and then stretched to nearly a half hour after Root had darted out for a few seconds to retrieve some ‘toys’ from her bedroom.

True to her word Root had left Shaw feeling more satisfied than she had been in a long while. The woman’s legs had still been shaky and sore when she had walked here. Having opted to not take her car from the strong stench of arousal that had seemingly merged with the vehicle’s interior. During the walk she had decided against pulling her hair back in its usual ponytail and decided to enjoy the decent weather the city was currently experiencing.

Reese took his coffee and gave Shaw a look before staring out at the wide expanse of the river. “Nothing much is happening, certainly not enough to require two of us to keep watch.” He took a drink of his coffee before continuing. “I don’t care if you make a habit of being late, but you really should do something about your appearance. At the very least you should try and make sure your hair doesn’t scream ‘sex tossed’ and you might want to do something about the hickey on your neck. I hear concealer works rather well, that or you could try and wear something that covers your neck.

Shaw’s hand flew to the right side of her throat. ‘Dammit Root.’ She had caught sight of the three finger tips large hickey earlier in the mirror before she hopped in the shower. Her plans of covering it up having been derailed by her morning exercise with Root.

“Personally I think the two of you deserve each other and a chance to relax.” Turning he gave her a smile as his eyes danced with laughter. “Course without any of the other tells you pretty much gave yourself away with that ‘just got laid’ smile. Especially given how infrequently you smile.”

Shaw rolled her eyes and grabbed the binoculars. “I’ll remember to pass that on when I see her next.” ‘Provided I don’t kill her first.’ She thought darkly before breaking back out into a smile.

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed this one. Sorry if the sex scene wasn’t that good, I’m still trying to improve upon them. Please let me know what you thought of this chapter and the sex scenes. Suggestion and recommendations on what I can change or improve upon are always welcome. Below are your options for the next chapter. Thanks again for taking the time to read this.**

  1. A new number comes in belonging to a woman who is an adult film star. While Mr. Reese can protect her when she’s not at work someone needs to go undercover to try and protect her at her place of business. Shaw ends up getting a job there as a photographer/videographer and is less than thrilled especially when she learns her first assignment is the newest model Root. Who is putting on a solo show for Shaw. (Apologies in advance because the author has no idea what was going through his mind when he came up with this insanity in the first place.)

  2. Undercover at a call center Shaw is growing weary of cold calling people. Yet when the next person she calls is Root the Hacker sees an opportunity to have some fun with her bored companion and decides that phone sex is the perfect way to alleviate Shaw’s boredom.

  3. Root is positive that there is something wrong with the Machine. It is the only logical explanation for why She thought it was alright to place Root undercover at a local pizza joint as their newest driver. Things are not helped when Mr. Reese and Shaw learns of her cover identity and take particular delight in ordering for delivery.





	10. Photoshoot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To protect their latest number, who is an adult film star, Shaw has to go in undercover as the companies newest videographer. Her first assignment is to film the solo act of the company's newest hire Root. Will Shaw maintain her composure, or will the solo act become a duet? Read and find out.

**A/N: This chapter is un-beated per usual. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and I really hope it doesn’t offend any of you. So thank you in advance for taking the time to read this. This is set sometime in season three before the whole threat of Samaritan came around. Italics are being used for the mental battle that takes place later in the chapter.**

**(Person of Interest Person of Interest Person of Interest)**

The team had been given a new number yesterday. Shaw had been itching for some excitement the last couple of days and this seemed like a prime opportunity to have some fun, work out some frustration and cut loose. Her excitement had soured though when Harold Finch had turned over the briefing to Mr. Reese. The bespectacled man’s face was had a tinge of pink and he fidgeted in his chair as though uncomfortable.

                Instead of launching into the assignment Reese was carefully reading through the documents Finch had given him. At times a dry chuckle left him and he shook his head.

                “Hey, are you going to share that?” Shaw grumbled irritably. Her feet were perched up on Finch’s desk and she was busy sharpening one of her many knives. The one she was working on was one of her favorites. She had _acquired_ it from one of the people she had been sent to kill by Northern Lights back before her partner had gotten too nosy and got a death sentence placed on both their heads.

                Reese stopped reading and glanced over the paper at her. While he didn’t say anything his eyes danced with mirth. It was as close as the ex-agent ever got to outright smiling in her presence and something about it irked her. “You sure you want to see this?” He asked holding the paper out face down so Sameen could be given no inkling what the assignment was.

                Pausing in the midst of sharpening Shaw tilted her head and stared silently at him for a moment. Then she buried her knife in the desk and snatched the paper from his hands. “Can’t be that bad. I’ve had my share of jobs that were unplea…YOU ARE FUCKING KIDDING ME!” She glared daggers at Finch, who was refusing to look at her, “ROOT! I KNOW YOU’VE GOT TO BE BEHIND THIS. GET YOUR SCRAWNY ASS OUT HERE NOW!”

                Reese had a hand over his mouth and was hunched over. His face was tomato red and Shaw could see his shoulder’s shaking like he was heaving.

                “Ms. Shaw I assure.” Harold began only to become quiet when Shaw fixed her stony expression on him.

                “Where is Root?” She said in a near perfect imitation of Reese when royally pissed off.

                “She isn’t here. Furthermore this was sent to us by the Machine. I know on the surface this appears to be Ms. Groves’ attempt at humor, but this is a legitimate irrelevant number.” His earlier fear now behind him Finch was once more the voice of calm reason. Looking up at Shaw from his chair, which still wasn’t all that far given her lack of height, her gave her a tight smile.

                She was not going to let this go though. Because there was no way in Hell that she was actually going to go through with this insanity. “Then why not send Reese in. He’d enjoy it a lot more than me.” Turning she gave the now composed man an annoyed glare, “Unless of course he’s gay, which would explain a lot about you two.” She finished before yanking her knife out of the desk and sitting down once more. This time she opted to twirl the knife in her fingers. On some level hoping the little display would be enough to override the Machine’s choice of assigned roles.

                Finch and Reese shared a long look. Then Reese spoke up his normal whisper a little louder than normal and reeking of mirth. “Nah, he’s not my type. Now if Fusco could lose a little weight…” He let his statement hang as he smirked.

                Shaw snorted. Her anger overruled by the ridiculous idea of Reese and Fusco ever being a couple.

                With a sigh Finch turned back to his computer and typed away at it as he waited for the ‘children’ to have their fun before continuing. ‘At this rate the number will be dead or have killed their victim before we get through this.’ He thought. The grimace on his face seemed to clue the other two people in that they needed to get serious once more.

                “Mr. Reese cannot do it. We cannot protect the number both at home and at her place of business. Furthermore they simply do not hire men. Except to work in the front offices which will do us no good. We are going to need to send someone in undercover to keep an eye on her. Since Ms. Groves is not here then you are our only choice Ms. Shaw.”

                Rolling her eyes Shaw placed her knife back in its sheath on her left leg. “I’m going to want extra for this. There are some things I draw the line at, and this is one of them.” Standing she grabbed the file held out to her by Finch, containing all the information she needed on her cover identity. Turning to leave she was at the stairs before Finch called out.

                “You’ll be receiving a delivery this afternoon to help you with your cover. I trust that you’ll familiarize yourself with it before tomorrow.”

                Shaw raised a hand and extended her middle finger. She kept it up till she was outside back hidden amongst the crowd. ‘Fuck this.’ She thought with a derisive snort. “I need a fucking drink.”

                Back inside the library Reese watched Shaw storm down the street. The former assassin violently pushing through the crowd and earning herself more than a few glares and brusque remarks. When she was out of sight he turned back to Finch who had pulled out a bud detector and was currently sweeping it over where Shaw had been sitting only minutes ago. “Is that really necessary Finch? I think she’s given up on bugging your office, or found someplace to put them where you wouldn’t find them.”

                Finch look at Reese then back at his device. He thought for a moment before turning it off and putting it away. “You are probably right Mr. Reese. But considering what the Machine is planning for her and Ms. Groves I’d rather make sure neither of them suspected we had any knowledge of this beforehand.”

                “You are probably right Finch.” Reese said turning back to look at the people passing down below. “You saw how she reacted. At this rate those two are either going to work things out or kill each other.”

                “Well let’s hope it’s the first option. Ms. Shaw is invaluable enough and replacing her would take far too long for my liking. As for Ms. Groves…” Harold paused as he contemplated his next words carefully. “…despite my initial feelings about her, she has proven herself to be of a valuable and irreplaceable ally.”

(POI POI POI POI POI)

                That afternoon Shaw was on her 2nd beer and already feeling slightly buzzed. The package had arrived as Finch promised and she was taking no small amount of pleasure out of tearing the box apart. It was at least helping her work out some of her anger from earlier. Her mood had not improved any when she had read through the full briefing.

                The new number was a woman who made a living as an adult film star. From Finch’s cursory search, before letting her and Reese know about the new number, it looked likely that the woman’s ex-boyfriend, whom she had a restraining order against, was the likely culprit. The woman had been in the business for a few years and had managed to star in quite a few films, both those that had been released and those that existed only on the internet.

                Shaw did not have any issues with what some people chose to make their living doing. A part of her admired the woman’s courage to actually do this line of work, despite the protests of her Catholic parents.

                Her only problem was where the woman worked at. She was employed by a company that dealt exclusively with lesbian porn. As such all models, photographers, videographers, etc. were women. Many of whom were likely either bisexual, like their number, or gay. Sameen, being strictly straight despite what Root and her flirtatious innuendos might otherwise imply, was fairly certain that her assignment was due entirely to the machinations of Root. How else would she be the one stuck working as the company’s latest videographer?

                “Root I swear I’m going to make you regret this.” Shaw grumbled as she looked through the assorted items that had been contained within.

                Mixed in amidst high tech camera equipment was several sealed packages with ‘…Perla’ on them. The packages were all a dark navy blue that prevented Sameen from seeing through them. Though she did not need to see through them to know what was contained within.

                ‘This has Root’s fingerprints all over it.’ She thought with disdain and disgust. Yanking out all three large bags she heaved them over to the far side of the room. Pulling out the instruction booklet for the camera she took one look at the thick manual and rolled her eyes. “This is going to be a long day.” Getting up she grabbed her open beer from the table set it down and then went over to the fridge. Yanking out a third beer she stopped for a moment then decided to grab a fourth for good measure.

                Several hours plus four and ½ beers Shaw was finished. ‘Damn thing is too overly complicated.’ She drunkenly thought. Sitting back on her heels she plugged the video camera in to charge overnight and slipped two hard drives in so that she would have ample tape to film with. ‘Have to try and look professional. Especially if this assignment goes for multiple days.’ Getting up Shaw stumbled and caught herself on the wall before she fell. “Okay maybe I had a little too much to drink.” She thought as she stumbled over to the couch. Collapsing on it she noticed the three unopened packages from earlier still piled up at the base of the couch. “Maybe I should check them out. Knowing Root they are probably a perfect fit. Maybe some of them are worth keeping. The others I can return to the store and get a little extra cash and buy myself a nice steak. Hell if anything I deserve it for going through with this idiotic assignment. Besides it’s not like Root would ever see me actually wearing it.”

                Opening the first package Shaw beheld an assortment of lacy garments that were various shades of black. Pulling out one of the garments she marveled at the feel of the silken material. She’d never before owned any silk lingerie much less had any desire to.

                Drunkenly enthused Shaw stumbled to her feet and grabbed all the packages. “Won’t do any good if I don’t try them on.” She said with a snigger as she wandered over to her bed where there was a full length mirror that had come with her loft.

                In her drunken state Shaw failed to notice that the little red ‘On’ light lit up on the video camera. Or that from how it was plugged into the wall that it was pointed directly at her. There was a quiet whir as the lens focused on Shaw, making sure to center on the woman’s body and to not cut any part of her, or the items she was trying on, off.

(Person of Interest Person of Interest Person of Interest)

                Shaw was not having a good day. She had slept through her alarm and had woken up hungover. She had thrown on some clothes and rushed out the door. Thankfully traffic was on her side and she got to work with minutes to spare.

                She kicked the door open with a growl as she shouldered the bag containing her equipment. Once it was open far enough Sameen shouldered her way inside. There were a couple of security guards at the desk, some of the few males employed for the company. With a sigh and eye roll, hidden behind the sunglasses she wore, Shaw headed for the desk. Sitting her bag down on the floor she dug into the pocket of her black jeans and extracted a laminated id badge. She slipped it across the desk to the men who gave it a cursory glance, ensuring that her face matched the id, before passing it back.

                “Wait here a moment.” One of them said as he picked up the phone and dialed a number. He spoke quietly to the person on the other end before hanging up. “Ms. Blanchard will be with you soon.”

                Shaw grunted in acknowledgement as she slipped the id back into her pocket. Stepping away from the desk she looked at the various walls that held various pictures. Some were actual artwork while others were the covers of some of the companies more popular video series.

                Ms. Blanchard was a decent looking woman. She had a more full body figure that was in stark contrast to the ultra-thin models that were all the rage these days. She was slightly more endowed then Shaw but was a pleasant woman. She led Shaw back into the main part of the building explaining what was expected of her. There were the usual rules and regulations. She was also expected to not fraternize with the models and to keep her personal life separate from business. There was also rules to not steal company property and to not take anything she photographed or videotaped off the property. With the pleasantries done she led Shaw to her desk.

                Sameen sat there for a little bit getting familiar with her surroundings before checking in with Finch. So far Reese had turned up nothing and was still keeping tabs on their number, since she did not start work till later in the day.

                With nothing really to do till her first assignment Shaw putzed around on the company computer familiarizing herself with the videos the company filmed and how they were shot. Bored as Hell and complete uninterested in the material Sameen was distracted by a woman’s voice.

                                “Sam, Samantha Shaw right?” The woman was blonde, had an overly cheerful smile and a voice that instinctively grated on her nerves.

                “It’s Sameen” She replied back. Her voice was terse and to the point. She had little interest in dealing with her coworkers. All she wanted to do was her job so she could make sure the number was safe and leave. Preferably as soon as possible otherwise she might need end up killing someone.

                “We’ll people probably make that mistake all the time.” Blondie replied with an obnoxious giggle.

                “No.” She glared at the woman. Sameen noticed all too well that the woman’s attention was fixated on her chest seemingly enjoying the view offered by her low neck white tank top. “My eyes are up her.” she growled out at the woman before standing. She was still shorter than the woman, but it managed to at least impede her view.

                “Geeze no need to be touchy. We’re all women here. Besides, you’re kind of sexy.” She gave Shaw a flirtatious wink and pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket.

                “I’m not interested in getting your number.” Shaw said tersely as she gave the woman a stony look.

                The woman sighed and lost her smile. “No need to shoot a woman down that quickly. Anyway Ms. Blanchard wanted me to give you this. She’s got your first assignment lined up. Room number is on the card.” She did not bother to hand the card to Shaw and settled for tossing it at her instead. Then she walked away in a huff.

                “Pleasure meeting you to.” Shaw muttered under her breath as she picked up the card and looked at the number and directions written on it. Grabbing her equipment Sameen headed down the various hallways past numerous doors and studios.

                The room she was looking for was located down at the other end of the building. In an area usually reserved for new an inexperienced models. The rooms were a little more glamorous and designed to help put the new/perspective employees at ease. There was a fully stocked alcohol bar nearby that from a quick glance held top shelf products.

                It was a solid oaken door with gilded letters identifying it as the room she was looking for. Knowing she needed to make a decent impression in order to not be fired on her first day. Sameen put on a pleasant face and opened the door.

                Taking one step into the room Shaw saw the model idly sitting in a chair. She was idly kicking her legs back and forth and had an all too familiar smirk set on her face. One look and Sameen’s expression went stony. ‘Nope.’ Shaw mentally growled as she slammed the door closed. Going over to the bar she poured herself a double shot of vodka. Slamming it back Shaw thought once more of who was waiting for her and poured herself a second larger drink before downing it as well. Now slightly buzzed Shaw mentally prepared herself and went back and opened the door. Stepping into the room she shut the door and glared at the room’s other occupant.

                Root greeted Shaw with her usual mischievous smirk and a wave of her hand. “Hi I take it you’re here to film me? I hope you’ll go easy on me, this is my first time.”

                Shaw glared at Root and started setting up her equipment. Refusing to look at the grinning woman. “You have some nerve.” Shaw muttered out darkly as she finished setting everything up. Turning to face Root she crossed her arms over her chest, unintentionally pushing her breasts up and enhancing her cleavage much to Root’s unspoken delight.

                “Really Sameen.” Root purred as she leaned forward letting the already low neck of her dress drop even lower revealing just a hint of her pale white breasts. She waited till Shaw’s eyes were on her before continuing. “I’m just as surprised that She gave you a cover assignment here.” In truth Root was not the least bit surprised. Turning her gaze away from Shaw she continued to watch the woman out of her periphery and let her smirk grow wider when she saw Sameen’s gaze drop for an instant to take in the tempting view.

                Shaw gave Root a silent glare as she went over and activated the four stationary cameras set up in the room. They were mainly there to ensure that all sides and angels of the videos would be shot while allowing for only one videographer to be needed. The cameras used a complex algorithm to follow the action and to auto focus. The camera Shaw had brought with her was the one she would be using and carrying around to get whatever kind of shots she wanted.

                “So I’m just supposed to believe that the Machine decided that we needed two people undercover here, and that I was the best choice for videotaping all the sordid acts that go on here.”

                “Well you could look at it that way if you wanted Sameen.” Root’s grin grew even larger if possible. She stretched her arms out behind her on the bed she was sitting on and leaned back causing her breasts to jut outwards and look quite a bit bigger than they actually were. “If you are that opposed to being the camera girl, I could see about switching places with you. You have no problem performing for a porno right?” Root gave Shaw a smoldering look and pursed her lips giving the air a kiss before settling back to her usual smirk.

                Shaw refused to say anything and inwardly regretted not bringing her gun with her. At the moment she wanted to hit Root over the head with it and possibly shoot the woman for even having the audacity to say something like that. ‘It’s Root what do you expect.’ A part of her whispered quietly. ‘She knows how best to get under your skin and at the moment your giving her exactly the kind of reaction she wants.’ With a sign Shaw undid her ponytail and then redid it. The action was meant solely to buy her time as she contemplated how best to proceed.

                “Fucking Root.” Shaw grumbled as she sat down in a nearby chair that was arm’s length from the bed and had the seat cushion specifically designed to have the person’s crotch at the same height as the bed. She set the camera she had brought with her down on the floor by her feet as she leaned back in the chair and stared at Root for a moment in silence.

                If Sameen had been trying to unnerve Root then she was failing miserably. Root continued to sit comfortably on the chair smirking at the shorter woman with a knowing look. Every so often her gaze would slowly wander over the athletic woman’s body. Her gaze was obvious and was a mixture of undressing Sameen with her eyes and the knowledgeable caress of a long-term lover or mate.

                Shaw sifted uncomfortably in her seat. The look the tall slim woman giving her making her feel as though she was the one about to perform for the camera. Crossing her legs, since she refused to verbally admit that she felt as though Root was capable of seeing through her outer garb to the intimate apparel she had chosen to wear that day, Shaw tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear and decided that the sooner she got this farce of a video shoot over with the better. Sitting upright in the chair Shaw purposefully ignored the heat already building between her legs and the odd feeling of nervous anticipation that was twisting her gut into knots.

                “So how long do you think we need to remain in here before it’ll be safe to leave?” Shaw asked. Her voice sounding far more confident and strong than she felt especially when Root tilted her head at her and looked at Shaw through her eyelashes.

                “Sorry Sam, but it’ll look far too suspicious if you return to your desk with nothing to show.” Root said simply.

“Wha- but- I there is no way I can do this.” Shaw babbled. Her mind was scrambling for an excuse. Some reason that would convince Root that her actually performing for the camera was anything but a good idea. ‘No. No no no no no. I’m completely straight. There is no way even for a cover identity that I’m going to videotape Root putting on a solo act. There is no way I can go through with this.’ Shaw’s hand was tapping out a nervous rhythm against her knee, her face the drained whitish color of a person pulled from the river, and she was sweating.

‘What is there to be so nervous about? Who knows you might even enjoy it.’ A quiet voice, sounding dangerously like Root, whispered in her mind. ‘Because I’m straight, I don’t like women that way.’ Shaw’s own voice was strong and confident.

_Inside Sameen’s mind a battle was taking place._

_On one side she stood wearing her usual white tank top, black jeans, and combat boots forming in her mind. The mental Sameen Shaw had her arms folded across her chest and was contemplating pulling the gun holstered at her waist free and shooting the interloper who stood across from her dead._

_On the other side stood Root dressed in some tiny black dress that ended partway up her thighs and low cut enough that the tops of her breasts were visible. “Really Sameen.” Root’s voice was a caress and she strode towards Shaw with a confident grin on her face. When she stood inches away from Shaw she bent her head down forcing Shaw to tilt her head back to look Root in the eyes. “You can keep telling yourself that, but we both know it’s not true.”_

_Shaw grit her teeth and practically snarled back at the woman, while mentally wishing for a box or something to stand on so she wasn’t forced to look up at the woman. “What the Hell are you talking about?”_

_Root smirked and raised a hand. Her fingertips brushed against Shaw’s cheek and for a moment Shaw leaned into the touch before coming to her senses and jerking her head away. “Those…dreams you have at night. After particularly long frustrating days that leave you pent up with energy and wanting to fuck from the minute you get home till you and your partner collapse to the bed completely spent and exhausted. Especially when you are unable to find anyone who meets your standards. Like has been the case for the last three years.”_

_Shaw’s confidence waivered. “What dreams, I don’t know what you are talking about.” She took a step back trying to put some distance between her and Root. The woman’s pheromones proving far too distracting._

_Root stepped forward closing the gap. Her chest brushed up against Sam’s. Planting a hand firmly against the wall, that had just formed behind the dark haired woman cutting off her retreat, Root leaned in close and whispered in Shaw’s ear. “The ones where you are crying out my name in ecstasy as you cum around my fingers or one of my toys. Where I give you orgasm after orgasm till the only name you remember is mine. You especially love the ones where even exhausted as you are you find the strength to flip us over so that you are on top and you kiss your way down my body before settling between my legs and drink your fill of my sweet nectar that you call your own personal ambrosia.” Root pulled away from Shaw’s ear and enjoyed how the former assassin’s face was tomato red. She then leaned in once more so that their lips were inches apart. “Tell me Sameen when was the last time you awoke from one of those dreams so deliciously horny that you had to shove your hand down your sleeping shorts and finger yourself to orgasm before you could even think coherently?”_

_Shaw looked away unable to look the domineering woman in the eyes. Her confidence had been thoroughly shaken since she remembered all too well the dreams the mental Root was talking about. She tried to think of some way to escape from the woman without having to reveal the truth, but her thoughts were derailed when Root’s free hand darted down and undid the snap on her jeans. Before Shaw could utter a word of protest the woman’s thin hand had slipped between the gap between the waistband and Shaw’s skin and grabbed hold of her pussy. Sameen went stiff and quaked in a minor orgasm as Root’s fingers brushed against her engorged lips through the fabric of her slim fit boy shorts._

_“Doesn’t matter how much you try and deny it Sam.” Root whispered heatedly and kissed the shorter woman’s cheek. “These lips never lie and even you know that the thought of us together in bed is your biggest fantasy.” Two of her fingers pushed the fabric of Shaw’s boy shorts into her body stretching the material while her thumb circled her clit like a hungry shark._

_“It was…” Shaw started but was interrupted by a gasp as Root’s fingers delved further into her body. The boy shorts she was wearing beginning to tear from the repeated stretching and allowing some of her arousal to come into direct contact with Root’s bare skin. Licking her lips Shaw tried to steady her trembling legs. Her eyes wanted to close, but some part of her that was still defiant refused since it was as good as surrendering. Taking a shaky deep breath she tried again. “Last…week. Last week was the…last time. It left me so horny.” Her voice broke and her hands grabbed onto Root’s waist as her boy shorts ripped and Root’s long thin fingers plunged fully into her pussy and began fucking her at a rapid pace._

_“Come on Sameen say it.” Root panted hotly. The exhilaration of wearing the woman down and having her at the cusp of surrendering and orgasm leaving her own underwear thoroughly soaked. Root knew she herself was close to cumming, even without physical stimulation, but she refused to give in to her own wants till she heard Sam say it._

_“I was so horny.” Shaw’s thighs were squeezing Root’s hand tightly. Her fingernails were digging into Root’s skin no doubt leaving behind bruises that would be visible up to a week later. Sameen’s eyes were glazed over with lust and all she could think about was the fair skinned beauty before her and the delicious sensation coming from between her legs. “I…” Shaw was panting now and would have collapsed to the floor had Root not been helping to hold her up. At some point Root’s other hand had yanked Shaw’s tank top and bra down barring her breasts to the taller woman’s lustful gaze. Root rolled a hard nipple between her fingers pinching it every so often eliciting a cry from Sameen. “I had to…break out my vibrator. I…came.” Shaw shuddered her orgasm was painfully close yet a part of her struggled to resist the inevitable. Finally she gave in and said what Root longed to hear. “…your name was on my lips. My…strongest orgasm ever…and yours was the face that came to mind that pushed me over the edge.” Shaw shuddered once and then tilted her head back. A keening wail left her as her body clenched tightly around Root’s fingers._

_Shaw’s orgasm triggered Root’s. Though far more in control of herself Root could not resist the shorter woman’s pale neck. Her teeth latched on and she bit hard. It was not enough to break skin but as she sucked away at the wound both women knew that Sameen Shaw would be wearing her mark for the coming week._

_Sameen felt weak. Her legs were jelly and her heart beat wildly in her chest. Looking up at Root’s smirking face she wrapped a hand around the back of the woman’s head and pulled her in for a passionate kiss._

_Both women were breathless when the kiss broke. Root smirked at Shaw. “Tell you what Sameen. Go through with the video shoot. If you manage to resist my temptations and charms then I will concede the point that you are 100% not interested in me. However if you give in, well…” Root chuckled as she pulled away from the former assassin. With an extra sway in her hips she disappeared into the ether of Shaw’s mind._

“You alright there Sameen? You never answered my question.” Root’s voice pulled Shaw out of her mind. With a shake of her head the shorter woman reoriented herself with her current location then locked eyes with Root’s deep brown eyes. ‘God I could get lost in those’ She thought before reminding herself that she needed to resist the woman. “Fine your right.” Shaw groused as she picked up the camera. “Might as well have something that I can hold over your head next time you try to convince me to do something stupid.”

Root smirked and stood. “We’ll see Sam.”

Shaw hit record as Root pulled her blouse over her head. The light haired brunette wasn’t wearing a bra. Her breasts were a cup size smaller than Shaw’s but sat high and proud on Root’s chest with no hint of sag. Her nipples were a dark rosy pink. The hardened in seconds as Shaw watched and subconsciously the dark haired brunette licked her lips. A small part of her wanting to take them in her mouth and suck them till she had Root sprawled against the bed wet with desire and need.

With a teasing smirk Root turned her back to Shaw and addressed the woman over a bare shoulder. “I know how much you like my ass Sam. I’ve seen you stare at it fixedly innumerable times when you’ve followed me on assignments.” Root fiddled with the her jeans and then pushed them down to her feet bending at the waist the whole while making sure her ass stuck out straight at Shaw.

Shaw sucked in a gasp at seeing that Root had chosen to go commando this day. Her backside was speckled with light brown freckles in a few areas but for the most part it was a pale shade of white. It was toned and firm and Shaw idly wondered just how tight it was. Unable to resist she stretched a couple fingers out and gave it a pinch.

Root yelped and sprang away from Shaw. Both hands cupped the tender flesh as she turned to face Shaw. Her face was red and she almost seem taken aback at the woman’s actions.

“Something the matter Root?” Shaw said all too smoothly. She was smirking at Root and let her gaze wander down the woman’s bare form drinking in the gorgeous view that would no doubt feature prominently in any future dreams she had of the woman.

Root was only phased for a second before she reclined back on the bed. Spreading her legs far apart she let Shaw get a good long look at her neatly trimmed bush that spelled out ‘S.S. & R.’ “Like it Sam? I’ve gone to a lot of trouble maintaining it for just such an occasion.”

Shaw’s throat went dry. She could not even begin to formulate a response so she said nothing. Trying to ignore the arousal building up inside her Shaw focused the camera on Root’s pussy as the woman began playing with it.

Root was taking her time and was slowly building herself towards orgasm. She avoided fingering herself and settled for taking the wetness dripping from her and spreading it across her wet folds. All the while her gaze was focused squarely on Shaw though every so often it would drop down to the woman’s chest and her nipples that stood out prominently through her shirt. Other times she would focus her attention between Sameen’s legs where a growing dark stain originating at the woman’s crotch was spreading relentlessly outwards.

“Think you can hand me one of the toys in the upper left cabinet Sameen?” Root said pleasantly.

Setting down the camera with a grumble Shaw did her best to ignore the growing wetness developing between her legs. Her legs were slightly shaky but held steady as she went to the cabinet and without looking grabbed one of the items from its self.

Root’s face lit up and she licked her lips as she stared at the toy Shaw was holding before looking back up at Shaw with a wide smile. “Oh, that is just perfect Sameen. Though…your going to need to give me a hand with getting it on.”

Confused Shaw looked down at what she was holding and mentally recoiled. ‘A strap on! I’m holding a fucking strap on! What the fucking Hell!’ “Is my subconscious trying to tell me to get involved with Root?” The strap on was perhaps 7 inches long and as thick as 3 of Shaw’s fingers put together. It was a fleshy shade of pink with a black harness.

“Really Sameen if that is the case then maybe you should listen to it.” Root said quietly as she leaned forward on the bed. Her eyes were half closed as she tried to give Shaw her most seductive look. “Who knows, maybe you’ll actually enjoy yourself.” Root finished as she got up off the bed and went over to Shaw.

Before Shaw could get out a word of protest Root had grabbed a hold of her hand and was tugging her over to the bed. Sameen’s heart was beating wildly. Next thing she knew she was pressed against the mattress with Root kissing her way down her neck. One of Root’s hands was already deftly unbuttoning her shirt and Shaw’s own hands were busy trying to yank her jeans off. ‘Fuck it.’ Shaw finally decided. ‘I’m bisexual for Root.’

As the two women enjoyed each other’s bodies they paid no attention to the cameras that were busy recording the wanton act occurring before them.

Shaw groaned as Root teased her with the tip of the strap on. “Root.” She half pleaded half growled out.

“Patience Sam, I need to make sure your good and wet before I fuck you.” Root said with a slight laugh in her voice.

“I was wet enough after my second orgasm. Which was two orgasms ago. If I was wet enough for you to finger me, then I’m certainly wet enough for that.” Shaw groused back as she pressed her hips back against Root. Shaw groaned as she felt the strap on slide inside. She felt herself stretch around it and buried her face in the pillow as she tried to hold her hips still.

Root had a firm grip on Shaw’s hips and rather enjoyed the sight of Shaw face down in the mattress with her ass in the air and Root buried to the hilt inside her pussy.

As the taller woman set a steady pace Shaw’s hips thrust back against Root’s own. Her need for another orgasm overriding any sense of shame she might have otherwise felt at Root seeing her act so wantonly. As the two got settled into the rhythm Shaw groaned in pleasure as Root draped herself against the shorter woman’s back. Root’s erect nipples scratched her back with each thrust and only seemed to heighten her pleasure. Titling her head to hopefully get a kiss from the woman Shaw finally noticed the camera she had left on the chair that was still recording the pair’s lovemaking.

‘Eh what the fuck. I’ll steal the tape before I leave. At the very least I’ll have a souvenir to remember this by until the next time.’ This thought was soon forgotten as both women were overcome with pleasure and cried out the others name at the height of passion.

One Month Later

“Root is this your idea of a joke!?!” Shaw growled angrily as she slowly advanced on the woman.

“Sam.” Root said carefully knowing she was currently on thin ice and that one wrong word could get her exiled to the couch for probably the next several weeks. “Do you really think I would risk you kicking me out of your apartment, and right after you let me move in mind you, by doing something like this?”

Shaw’s eyes narrowed. Then with a sigh of annoyance she backed away from the woman. “Which means that the Machine had seemingly taken on some of your personality traits, or at least your sense of humor.” Shaw grumbled out as she glared at the television.

An unlabeled DVD had arrived in the mail earlier that day. There was no return address. Curiosity getting the best of the now official couple they had decided to see what was on the DVD. What they had witnessed had caused Shaw to go pale and begin sputtering forth an odd mixture of curse words and indignities while Root’s face had flushed with arousal and her thighs had rubbed together from the warmth growing between them.

There on the screen were the words ‘The Model and the Videographer. Starring: Samantha ‘Root of the Problem’ Groves and Sameen ‘Sexy Times Shaw. A S.S.R. production. All rights reserved.’ The title had remained on the screen overlaid and clip of Shaw with her face buried between Root’s legs as the light haired woman pulled hard on her hair, which was free of its usual ponytail, and was busy grinding her crotch against Sameen’s mouth to make her climax last as long as possible. At the bottom of the screen a list of scenes had appeared with the option “Play All. Estimated runtime: 02:30:00” highlighted.

Root put a hand around Shaw’s shoulder and leaned down to whisper in the shorter woman’s ear. “What do you say we watch it Sam. I’ve heard these two put on a hot show.”

Shaw settled for rolling her eyes and elbowing Root in the gut. Turning she left the room and called out over her shoulder. “I’ll get the popcorn started, grab me my vibe out of the nightstand. Oh and Root, if you dare start without me, then spending the night on the couch will be the least of your worries.”

**(POI – POI – POI – POI)**

**A/N: Well that turned out to be a far longer chapter than I initially expected. I hope you all enjoyed it. Feel free to give me feedback.** **Suggestion and recommendations on what I can change or improve upon are always welcome. Below are your options for the next chapter. Thanks again for taking the time to read this. And enjoy the rest of your night.**

  1. **It took a lot of wheeling and dealing on Root’s part but she managed to finally convince Shaw to accompany her to the beach. Though Shaw is not a fan of beaches she’s willing to go since Root is such a fan of them. However once there Shaw feels rather uncomfortable from all the attention she is getting, in particular from Root. She has a feeling it has to do with the bikini Root had picked out for her and insisted she wear.**

  2. **After saving the latest number Shaw ends up with an embarrassing knife wound on her butt that is going to require stitches. While normally perfectly capable of stitching herself up she unfortunately has to go to Root for help. Matters are not helped when Root decides to poke fun at currently helpless big bad Shaw.**

  3. **A close call with their most recent number leaves Root afraid for Shaw’s life. Can she bring herself to actually admit to the emotionless woman how she actually feels about her?**





	11. Root's Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a close call with their latest number Root must come to terms with her feelings for Sameen and has to decide if she will tell the other woman how she truly feels about her.

A/N: Well that was certainly one-sided. Apparently almost everyone wants to see Root admit her feelings for Shaw. Thanks in advance for reading this and I hope you enjoy it. Thanks also go to t3l4m0n for betaing this chapter.

**(POI-POI-POI-POI)**

                Two loud gunshots filled the air. Their explosive roar drowning out Sameen’s cry of surprise and pain. Blood flowed from her chest from the two bullet wounds centered near her heart.

                The number, that Shaw was protecting, stood behind her. His head tilted slightly as he admired his shot like the consummate professional that he was. Focused on watching his so called protector, that had done more to hamper his mission than anything, he barely heard the outraged cry behind him.

                Root hastily took in the scene. Sameen lying on the floor unmoving in a pool of blood, the man whose number they had gotten and mistakenly assumed needed protecting from a cartel hit squad whom it turned out was hired by the cartel to find out who was responsible for their recent loss in shipments, stood over her holding what Root instantly recognized as Shaw’s own weapon.

                The man had barely turned his head to ascertain the latest threat before he took a bullet to the carotid artery. The arterial spray of blood arced like a morbid fountain across the empty cellar in the abandoned house. Instinctively he clapped a hand trying to stem the flow of blood even though he knew it would do no good.

                Root blacked out for a moment and then came back to her senses. She was kneeling in the pool of blood left by Sameen. The sky blue blouse she wore had been ripped off her back and torn to shreds in an attempt to hastily stem the escaping flow of blood. Several feet back her weapon lay on the ground. Completely out of ammo. Not far from it was the man who shot Shaw already dead. Blood no longer flowed from the wound on his neck. Too much had already been lost through the two rounds that had turned his head inside out and the three remaining rounds that had left his heart looking like Swiss cheese.

                Root could barely hear a voice speaking calmly in her ear over her own anguished cry. She paid little attention to it, except for “ambulance on way. ETA 3 minutes.”

                “Sameen! Do-don’t you dare die on me!” Tears flowed freely from Root’s eyes smearing her mascara into a messy multicolored river. Her hands were shaking, though if it was due to how tightly her hands were pressed against her shirt holding it in Shaw’s wounds or from the abject terror that gripped her at losing the person closest to her. “Please.” She managed to choke out as her head fell upon Shaw’s chest “I…I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

                She continued to sob. Unaware of the presence of anyone else till a pair of arms wrapped tightly around her shoulders and pulled her away from Sameen. Root struggled against the hold and flailed violently as she tried to escape. It was not till she was several feet away and someone else, dressed in the standard paramedic uniform, had knelt by Shaw’s body that she even managed to hear someone saying “Ma’am you need to stop struggling. I can’t help my partner save your friend if I’m busy restraining you.”

                That took the fight out of her in an instant. Root relaxed and hung limp in his grip. When the man let her go she collapsed onto her knees staring fixedly at Shaw.

                When they loaded Sameen onto a stretcher and took her out to the ambulance Root numbly followed. Outside she was barred from riding in the ambulance alongside Sam. Thankfully Reese was there to give her a lift. On the way the Machine kept Root abreast of what was happening in the emergency transport.

                “We’re losing her!” Was screamed out with a loud alarm blaring in the background.

                The Machine quickly cut the connection but it was far too late for Root.

                Root’s heart seemed to freeze in her chest and she dove inward far away from the goings-on in the rest of the world.

**(POI-POI-POI-POI)**

                “How long has Ms. Groves been like this?” Finch asked quietly.

                “It’s been a good three hours now. Ever since the car ride.” Reese replied equally quiet as he stared across the room at Root.

                Root sat stiffly in the chair Reese had placed her in. The light haired woman stared fixedly at the floor a good ten feet away, though she did not truly see it. She had not spoken or moved since she had heard Sam flat line. When they had arrived at the hospital Root had made no move to get out of the vehicle. Initially worried that he would need to carry her Reese had taken Root by the hand and found that she would move automatically, solike a child he had led her from his vehicle to the Operating Room waiting area. He’d placed her in a seat near the doors so that she would be the first thing anyone exiting through the doors would see.

                “I…knew she felt strongly about Ms. Shaw, I just never expect it to be this strongly.” Finch replied as he clinically observed the woman who had once kidnapped him. “By all appearances she has gone completely catatonic.”

                “Any idea how long before she snaps out of it?”

                “Too soon to tell. If Ms. Shaw successfully makes it out of surgery then it may be as soon as we receive the news. However….” Finch paused as he contemplated his next words carefully.

                “…if Shaw doesn’t make it, then we will probably lose her forever.” Reese finished his voice tinged with sadness. He knew all too well the hardship of losing someone close to you. Knowing what he did about Root he felt sorry for the woman. Especially since while physically and mentally strong enough to survive Shaw’s death, mentally he doubted the woman would ever recover given her past and the relationship she had been developing with Shaw.

**(POI-POI-POI-POI)**

                Several hours later Root had still not responded to anything going on around her. It was not until a doctor came out specifically looking for her that there was any indication of life from the woman.

                “Ms. Groves?” The woman said hesitantly. Her gloved hands were caked in blood and her eyes were tired as she looked around the room.

                Root barely lifted her head and whispered out. “Here.” Before staring fixedly at the doctor lost once again in her thoughts.

                The doctor walked closer to Root and knelt down. Looking the seated woman in the eyes she gave her a tired smile. “Ms. Shaw is out of surgery, and she should be fine. It’ll take her awhile to fully recover, but she’s through the worst of it.”

                Root’s eyes brimmed with tears and then in a move that her two associates did not expect she flung her arms around the woman and hugged her tightly. “Thank you. Thank you so much.” She managed to get out sounding rather choked up.           

(Sameen Shaw’s Hospital Room)

                ‘This was not supposed to happen.’ Root’s head rested on folded arms as she stared at the comatose Shaw. Her eyes were swollen red and itched from near constant crying. Reaching a hand up Root brushed a strand of hair off of Sameen’s face.

                The former assassin had been out of surgery for a day now. She was still fast asleep from the anesthesia she had been given. Her complexion was almost parchment white and her hair hung limp around her eyes. The normal stoic expression she always wore was missing. In its place there was a look of peace, or at least as close to peaceful as Sameen ever let herself become.

                Root had only left Sameen twice over the period of time since coming out of her own induced catatonic state. Both times had been from a need to relieve herself and to make an attempt at freshening up.

                Reese had stayed for a while, but even with his lack of social skill he quickly realized that the last thing Root wanted was company, sohe had quietly made his departure only to return briefly with some items he had liberated from both women’s homes.

                “I killed him Sam.” Root whispered quietly. Her throat hurt saying something so simple, but she pressed on feeling a need to confess to the sleeping woman. “The instant you went down I couldn’t stop myself. I…I just…could not let that smug bastard stand there admiring his shot before going for the kill. I…just remember screaming and screaming with your blood over my hands even as the paramedics tried to make me move so they could help you. If it wasn’t for them…”Root trailed off into silence as her hands curled tight around Sameen’s blankets and a fresh wave of tears threatened to come forth.

                The unconscious woman gave no outward indication that she heard what Root was saying or was even awareof the taller woman’s presence. The machine monitoring her heart rate continued beeping at the same slow and steady rate as the woman breathed quietly, lost in the void of sleep.

                Sniffling back her tears Root looked up at Sameen. Where before her eyes were lost in sadness and despair there was a newfound determination in them. Reaching out she clasped one of Sam’s hands in both of hers. “I won’t let this happen to you again Sam. I don’t know what I would do without you in my life.” Taking a deep breath Root mentally prepared herself for what she was going to say next. Opening her mouth to speak she was interrupted.

                “Ms. Groves.” Finch’s calm voice came from behind her. “Maybe you should get some sleep. You’ve been here for the last several hours. I can watch over Ms. Shaw.”

                Root bit back a rather nasty retort. ‘The man means well. His timing just sucks.’ Letting out a sigh Root wiped at her eyes with the back of a sleeve. Turning she gave the man a tight smile. “You are right Harold. Shaw will still be here when I wake up, and when she does.” Root paused as she got to her feet. “The last thing she needs to do is bark at me for nearly killing myself from fatigue.” Her balance was shaky, but somehow Root managed to make it over to a chair set up beside the hospital bed.

                The lounger was meant for patients - well enough to get out of bed -to relax in. While not originally intended for visitors to sleep in, the hospital staff knew all too well that more often than not it was used for that purpose. To that end they would turn a blind eye to those using them unless the patient was obviously mobile and needed a chance to get up and move about to avoid bedsores.

                Finch said nothing settling instead for an inward sigh as he watch Root get comfortable in the chair and then fall asleep a minute later. Taking up Root’s vigil he pulled a hardback book out of his briefcase and began reading, his mind halfway paying attention to the book and the other half on the room’s other occupants.

**(POI-POI-POI-POI)**

                “I can walk myself to the car.” Shaw said gruffly. Draped in a hospital robe - overtop some clothing Root had brought from her home -Sameen Shaw was not thrilled at having to be wheeled out like some weak person incapable of taking care of herself.

                “You should know well enough that you are still not as strong as you were before getting shot. I rather make sure you got out to the car safely, buthey, if you want to run the risk of injuring yourself right after you got out of the hospital Sam, then go right ahead.” Root said cheerfully and somewhat smugly since she knew Shaw would not take the chance. As she pushed the shorter woman’s wheelchair down the ramp and to her car Root felt a sense of relief that the former assassin was on the road to recovery.

                A week had passed since Shaw had woken up. The grumpy woman had made life difficult for the hospital staff whom were unused to having a patient perfectly capable of reading their own medical chart and criticizing their notions that she needed to spend far more time in the hospital than was necessary.

                Root had stayed near the woman the entire time and had found the whole spectacle far more amusing than anticipated. While she was rightly concerned about Sameen’s health she had the Machine’s assurances that the dark haired woman would be better off discharged from the hospital several days early, soit was with Her help that Root had broken into Sam’s apartment, since the woman had changed her locks since the last time Root had broken in. Certainly no need to tell the woman that Root had posed as Sameen’s lover in order to get the spare key from the apartment manager.

                Shaw had bought some new clothes since the last time Root snooped around. The daily stress of saving people taking a heavy toll on the already durable garments. She had grabbed a pair of black jeans, a low-cut white tank top to serve for outer wear. The real fun was going through the shorter woman’s meager collection of intimates. Root had rather enjoyed pawing through the collection to see if there were any risky or embarrassing choices that she could have brought for the woman, but sadly she could find none. ‘Sam just doesn’t have a taste for the finer things. Perhaps I should take her out shopping at some point to correct that deficiency.’ She had finally settled on a simple pair of white high cut panties and a black bra.

                ‘If she wears it then I can certainly enjoy the view for the car ride, and if she doesn’t…’ Root smiled as she felt a familiar heat flare up down below.

                It was no surprise that Sameen Shaw was less than thrilled when Root showed up at her room with a black duffel bag full of the clothes she had picked out for her. The woman had unzipped the bag taken one look inside and given Root a cold hard glare.

                Root had actually felt a slight chill run up her spine. Having gotten little sun during her stint in the hospital Shaw was now a very pale shade of white that made her eyes stand out like little black pools of mud that threatened to suck you down like movie quicksand. The pale pink of her lips looked almost like tender skin that had been revealed after the upper layer had been violently torn off.

                “I’m going to have to change the locks again.” Shaw had grumbled as she pushed past Root and into the bathroom.

                “Feel free to yell out if you need any help putting that on.” Root called out cheerfully. “Oh, and don’t hesitate to ask if you need help taking it off.” She said a moment later her voice husky with desire.

                Shaw had been about to close the bathroom door when Root said that. Her back stiffened and her grip on the duffle tightened, thenshe had turned around and glared at Root once more. “I’d sooner ask Finch for help.” She said coldly before slamming the door closed behind her with enough force to rattle the medical chart hanging from the white board against the opposite wall.

                The moment the door was closed Root’s heart tightened in her chest. So far she had told Sameen that she had taken care of the man who had shot her. The woman had been un-phased and simply thanked Root for doing it. Seemingly satisfied in hearing the man was not going to be trouble anymore and not bothering to ask why Root had reacted so strongly.

                A part of her wanted to elaborate, but somehow she just couldn’t. Root had fidgeted and mussed with her phone during the ensuing silence and had been grateful when a nurse had shown up shooing her from the room so she could examine Sameen.

                When they reached Root’s new vehicle - liberated from a man who had parked it in short term parking before boarding a one-way flight to Mexico -Root glanced down bemusedly at Shaw.

                “You are evil.” Sam said simply through gritted teeth as she stared jealously at the sight before her.

                The onyx black muscle car had been painstakingly restored after sitting in a garage for nearly two decades gathering dust. It had a manual transmission and leather seats that were brand new since the old ones had been chewed through by various small animals that Root felt uncomfortable even thinking about. It would have been a crime to let such a beauty sit lost and forgotten at the airport for an owner that did not truly appreciate it until such a time as someone stole it or stripped it of parts. So Root had picked the door open and snagged the car keys from underneath the driver side sun visor and driven it out less than an hour after it was parked.

                “I know.” Root said simply though her usual smirk. ‘That’s what you like about me…I think.’ She mentally added feeling far from certain. “Once you are all better though, then I might consider letting you take it out for a spin.”

                That got Sameen’s attention. Root could see the woman’s eyes widen and pupils dilate in their reflection at the thought of getting behind the wheel of this powerhouse.

                Root’s stomach once more knotted up for an instant as a feeling of delight at making the shorter woman smile went through her.

                They drove in comfortable silence each woman lost in her own thoughts.

                Root felt somewhat perplexed. This was now the second time that her stomach had knotted up in regards to Sameen. It was not normal for her. She cared little about the happiness of others. Few cared little about her, so she saw no problem returning the favor to them, yetSameen Shaw was a puzzle.

Theirs had been an uneasy partnership at first. Both women working together for the sake of the number while keeping a close watch on the other always ready for the double cross that they were certain was coming, yet had never occurred. It was perhaps after their third mission together that Root had let her guard down around Sameen. That had earned her a bullet in the shoulder and apparently the trust of Sameen Shaw. Why Shaw had shot her there when she could have simply killed her was something Root had thought over time and again during her time spent recovering.

That action had seemingly paid off the unwritten debt that had existed between them since Root had attempted to torture the former assassin for information. They had let their guard down more often around each other and they developed a friendship. At least something that passed for one between a dark haired beauty who claimed to barely even feel emotions and a light haired beauty who was closed off emotionally.

Root found herself opening up around Shaw. The shorter woman’s presence cutting through the barriers she had erected to protect herself after the death of her only friend Hanna and from the self-inflicted emotional exile from the rest of humanity from all that she had endured in life before turning sixteen. The kindred soul she had found in Sameen had done much to helping her heal. Probably the reason why the Machine had insisted she work with the frustrating woman in the first place.

In a way their friendship had mirrored the one between her and Hanna. Minus the flirtation of course. Though Root really only ever used it on Sameen and felt that had Hanna not died she would have flirted with her all in good nature of course.

‘Unless…’ a part of her whispered quietly like a lover in the ear of their distracted significant other. Shaking her head she put it aside for the moment and drove Shaw home. She would be dropping the woman off and leaving her temporarily since Root needed to stop at her own place and pick some things up. The taller woman had volunteered to live with Shaw for the next several weeks to make sure she did not strain herself too much.

**(POI-POI-POI-POI)**

That night while in the shower Root found her thoughts focused on the dark haired woman she was watching over. She was puzzled why she cared so much about the former assassin. Not since the death of Hanna had she cared about someone who was not directly related to her.

‘Perhaps you have feelings for her.’ The voice from earlier whispered seductively in her mind.

‘Sure she’s a good friend. Probably closer than Hanna ever was.’ Root countered.

‘Sure.’ She could hear the mental eye roll. ‘Considering how you showed no interest in anyone while growing up, aside from Hanna, I’d say you care about her more than as a friend.’

‘That…’ she started off weakly before falling silent.

‘Please, you are totally into her. Why else would you have been so worried about her earlier.’

‘Because she’s my friend.’

‘Then why do you constantly flirt with her?’

‘Because it is fun to tease her.’

‘Then what about how much time you spend with her?’

‘Last time I checked people usually spend time with their friends.’ Root was getting tired of the questions. She began washing her legs while waiting for the voice’s next question.

‘Fine then, you obviously care nothing about her.’ The voice said tiredly. Seemingly tired of arguing with the hacker. ‘One last question then. If you really are just friends with Sameen, then give me a description of her.’

Rolling her eyes Root moved her way up her body continuing cleaning up. ‘Let’s see, long sleek legs that are pure muscle and look killer in heels…the few times she bothers wearing them. Long sleek black hair the color of night that obviously gets washed regularly despite her indifference towards her appearance. Strong jawline with perfect straight white teeth.’ Root’s breath hitched as she soaped up her chest. Feeling much hotter in the shower than she had earlier.

‘Go on.’ The voice, sounding suspiciously like Shaw’s when she was trying to play Root, practically purred and Root imagined the woman wrapping her arms around her body.

‘Taunt washboard abs that…’ Root’s train of thought became slightly hitched as she noticed that her hands had begun kneading her breasts. ‘Fuck…’ She dropped her hands with an annoyed groan and turned the shower water to cold.

The voice was now laughing at her and seemed to take delight in the mischief it caused her.

‘I would suggest telling Sameen how you feel. Especially after today.’ The voice grew somber before trailing off into silence.

                Finishing her shower Root ignored the urge that had grown between her legs, deciding that she would at least spite the voice by ignoring the urges in her body.

**(POI-POI-POI-POI)**

                The month that Root watched over Shaw was one of the longest of her life. Fully aware of her feelings for her temporary roommate it was becoming difficult to refrain from using her showers to relieve some of her frustration.

                Root had debated on finding a time to tell Sameen how she felt about her, but finding the right moment was difficult. More than once she had been on the brink of telling her only to have the moment ruined.

                Finally on the last night of her stay in Shaw’s apartment Root decided it was now or never.

                She had gone to the painstaking trouble of cooking up a meal for Sameen. Inexperienced at cooking steaks she had slightly burned them much to her chagrin. Then of course the mash potatoes were undercooked and the broccoli overcooked. Red with embarrassment Root could hardly look the other woman in the face as she set the food down before her.

                “I see you ran into a little trouble cooking.” Shaw said amusedly. As she cut into her steak.

                “I wasn’t fully familiar with how your oven and stove worked. I at least deserve credit for getting it edible at least.” Root said with a small smile.

                There was silence as the women ate. Well Shaw ate and Root picked at her food nervously. Finally it got the best of Shaw. With a grumble she grabbed the woman’s hand forcing her to stop picking at her food.

                “Okay either tell me what is going through your mind, or stop thinking because you’re beginning to get on my nerves.” Shaw gave the taller a woman an exacerbated look as she waited for Root to speak.

                Sighing Root leaned back in her chair. Bracing herself for the likely blow up she looked Sameen in the eyes. “Sam, I’ve been giving it a lot of thought lately, and there is something you should know.” Pausing Root took a sip of her water to wet her suddenly dry throat as she worked her courage to continue. “When you were lying there so close to death…I was beside myself with grief. Normally I don’t really care about other people, and it took me a little time to realize why the thought of you dying caused me so much pain. I’ve come to a realization while staying here, and I’ve been waiting for the right moment to tell you.” Pausing Root picked up her glass to take another drink.

                Rolling her eyes Shaw waited till Root was drinking before grumbling “Yeah, I love you too.” Then picking up her fork and knife she nonchalantly started eating again, purposefully ignoring the sputtering and gasping Root who was looking at Shaw like she had grown two heads.

                “What…but…how…I…never!”

                Looking up from her plate Shaw smirked at the embarrassed woman. “Surprisingly even when I’m under anesthesia I am still sometimes aware of what is going on around me. That and you talk in your sleep. So for the last two weeks you’ve been moaning out ‘I love you Sameen.’ At least once a night.”

                “Wait so you knew?”

                Smiling Shaw replied “I kind of enjoyed seeing you squirm trying to decide when you were going to tell me.”

                Rolling her eyes Root got up from the table went over and kissed Shaw. Which the recovering woman willingly indulged her.

**(POI-POI-POI-POI)**

**A/N: Sorry for the shortness of this chapter. I hope you enjoyed this **. Feel free to give me feedback.**** **Suggestion and recommendations on what I can change or improve upon are always welcome. Below are your options for the next chapter. Thanks again for taking the time to read this. And enjoy the rest of your night.**

  1. **A date important to Root comes around. While she is wanting to celebrate Sameen Shaw could care less. Understandably irritated at having Shaw seemingly ignore their anniversary Root decides to take steps to ensure her love realizes how important this day is to her. (Based off a set off photos I found - and cannot locate at this time - depicting Root and Shaw living together…minus the blood at the end)**

  2. **Root crosses a heretofore unwritten line. Having somehow managed to obtain some risqué photos of Shaw’s back in college –that Sameen was positive were all destroyed - Root has some fun teasing the woman. Hurt and seeking revenge Shaw turns to the Machine and tells her that she cannot trust Root anymore after this stunt. So unless the Machine reveals one of Root’s more embarrassing secrets then their partnership is done. Suffice to say the Machine blinks and the secret she reveals gives Shaw ideas.**

  3. **Shaw has a nasty habit of eating when she’s stressed. Despite her usual training regimen the former assassin believes that she is putting on weight and that her crush Root will no longer find her attractive.**





	12. Shaw's Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Root crosses a line when she digs up some photos Shaw thought she had buried forever. Now Shaw wants revenge and learns a secret about the woman that she plans to use to her full advantage.

**A/N: I hope you enjoy this chapter. Admittedly I had fun coming up with the idea and writing this. Thanks again to T3l4m0n for looking this chapter over and helping me keep things in character and correcting my horrendous grammar. Set during season 4 though Samaritan does not exist. My longest chapter yet, hope you guys enjoy it.**

POI-POI-POI-POI-POI

                The sun was shining and winter’s icy tendrils that had kept the city chilly for so long had finally been thrown off. Life continued on in New York. An altogether pleasant mood had gripped the city. The warming weather leaving people feeling happy and wishing they could be outside and not stuck inside working or attending school.

                Being close to noon the sidewalks were crammed full of people heading back to work or out to lunch. The usual packs that made traveling fast had already formed and were obstructing movement. The sound of cars driving by muted the idle chatter co-workers shared as they discussed their days and their plans for the weekend.

                Oddly though, farther up the street, less than a block from a corner the sea of people was instinctively parting. Nervous civilians were taking one look at the grimacing face of the young woman and found themselves getting out of her way lest they invoke her wrath.

                Her hands were clenched into fists at her sides and she walked at a rapid pace. Those that did not get out of her way in time were rudely elbowed and pushed aside without an “excuse me”, “pardon me” or “Sorry about that”. No one dared to say anything though.

                Sameen Shaw’s dark brown hair was pulled back in its usual ponytail and hung slightly past her shoulders. It bounced and swayed against her back as her rapid stride prevented it from resting peacefully for long. Her brown eyes were cold like frozen hard chocolate and did not waver from staring at the traffic camera that was intently focused upon her.

                Shaw stopped in a spot she had seen Root and Reese stand all too often when they were insistent upon having a word with the Machine. She stood there silently for a moment as pedestrians maneuvered around her. Some glanced at her warily afraid that she was off a required antipsychotic medication. She stood, awaiting the usual sign that she had Her undivided attention.

                Finally after nearly a minute of standing and glaring at the camera, the red light on the side of the camera came on and remained that way. There was minimal movement from the device as its lens focused on Sameen’s lips ensuring whatever the visibly upset short woman had to say would be understood.

                Anger having dissipated somewhat Shaw was acutely aware that she was standing on a busy street corner in the midst of heavy pedestrian traffic. She sighed in annoyance as she yanked a burner phone out of her pocket. Miming punching in a number Sameen held the phone up to her ear before speaking. “I made sure all of those photos were buried. Root’s good, but I can’t see her having found those and that damn video on her own without your help. This is way beyond the line, even for her. I cannot trust her anymore because of this. I don’t even know if I can fully trust you anymore either since you had to know she had obtained them.” Her rant finished Shaw turned to go and was prepared to put the burner phone away.

                The phone was down near her shoulder when there was a click followed closely by “Wait.” The woman’s voice while calm had an authoritative edge to it that Sameen was all too used to hearing from people with authority.

                Shaw scowled and moved the phone back to her ear. She glared at the traffic camera which remained still **,** its red light not flickering as it studied the woman. “What?” Voice flat and on edge Shaw had little patience left.

                “Will you reconsider your decision?” The woman’s voice had changed taking on a honeyed tone with a slight inflection at the end that made Shaw suspect the Machine was smiling. Before Sam could respond the Machine continued. “I can certainly make it more than worth your while to stay.”

                The former assassin rolled her eyes. ‘Wonder how Finch would feel knowing the Machine has picked up some of Root’s more annoying habits?’ Choosing to ignore the Machine’s flirtatious tone Shaw simply sighed “You know that doesn’t work with me. Root’s tried for how many months? Plus she’s flesh and blood while you’re…” Shaw wasn’t certain what to say but figured she made her point when there came an audible and dismissive sigh over the line.

                “Eight months, 27 days, 14 hours and 32 minutes.”

                Shaw simply stared at the camera for a long moment saying nothing. The awkward silence ensued for almost a minute and she was about to hang up when the Machine spoke again.

                “You’ve made your point Ms. Shaw.” The huskiness was gone now replaced with a slightly cold flat tone that sounded like it was picked up after hours of listening to Sameen near the end of her patience when dealing with the rest of the team. “What can I do to make up for the apparent transgression that will make you resume working with Root?”

                Shaw was silent. She had not expected this. Turning away from the camera, even knowing that She could still easily see her from any of the myriad of other cameras populating the city, she took a moment to think.

‘Is there anything that could make up for this?’

_Thinking back to Root grinning as she gleefully placed all ten photos, one after another, right in the middle of the library table where Shaw, Reese and even Finch could easily see them. Shaw felt her heart rate accelerate. She had been shocked to see those photos after so many years. Once the shock had worn off she had snatched up all the photos and rounded on Root. The taller woman’s glee only seemed to increase by the look of cold rage on Shaw’s face. That had been when Root had pulled out her phone and hit play._

_The sounds of music had filled the small room, almost drowned out by the cheering of the male audience – and some of the women in the crowd - as the announcer cried out “Our next contestant is a junior at college studying to be a doctor. Let’s give it up for Sameen!”_

_Her face had grown hot – as well as another part of her body (though she chose to ignore that) - as Shaw saw what was obviously a cleaned up and enhanced professional video. There she was, walking towards the front of the stage exuding confidence._

_Root had stopped the video at that point. Mirth danced in her eyes as she had leaned in close to Sameen and quietly said “I’ve seen the whole thing.” She placed her hands on Shaw’s shoulders, gave her a chaste kiss on the cheek and turned to leave but not before calling out “You certainly earned 1 st place every day that week. Though personally I think your performance on the first day was your best.”_

“Root had no trouble ferreting out one of my closest held secrets. Perhaps it is only fair if I learned one of hers.”

“Is that what you want?” The Machine piped up making Sam realize she had said that aloud. “Give me a moment.”

She then went quiet and remained so for the next five minutes. Long enough for Shaw to head to a nearby restaurant and sit down at the bar and look the menu over.

“I have the information you requested.”

Shaw instinctively ground her teeth together. The Machine’s chipper voice too similar to Root’s to be put up with at this moment in time. She groused before getting a hold on her emotions then said “do you have anything to share, or can I go ahead and order lunch?”

“Order the salad. The guy working the grill bought cold medicine last night and gave up washing his hands an hour ago. The head cook still hasn’t noticed how often the guy is forced to wipe his runny nose off on his shirt.”

‘Figures.’ Rolling her eyes Shaw waved the waitress down and changed her order. The Machine blessedly silent during the whole exchange waited till the woman was out of ear shot before continuing.

“I’ve already sent the information about Root to your laptop. Video and documentary evidence has been provided to back up my conclusion.”

“I’ll check it over. If it is as good as you say it is, then I may be willing to continue working with Root.” Shaw conceded reluctantly.

“I’m glad to hear that Sam. I…look forward to hearing your voice this evening.” Once more the Machine’s voice took on a flirtatious tone. Then with a click the call ended.

**POI-POI-POI-POI-POI**

For the rest of the day Shaw was curious as to what this secret of Root’s was for the Machine to feel the need to not tell her over the phone. Used to getting information readily it was annoying that something she actually wanted to know was being denied for the time being.

It took some effort for her to refrain from heading straight home. Even when she did get home Shaw had to exercise restraint to keep from booting her computer up immediately insteadshe busied herself with getting necessary chores done around her apartment. This took her a little over an hour. Once Sameen was finished **,** the nervous anticipation that had filled her for most of the day had largely dissipated and she felt that she could now be trusted to not rush through the information like she would have earlier.

Her laptop booted up fairly quickly. Being less than a year old she had dragged Root along when she purchased it. Correctly assuming that she would end up with a high quality machine that would last her several years and was more than capable of performing any function she so desired.

There was a new folder on her desktop labeled ‘Research’. While most people would be freaked out to see that someone had made changes to their computer while they were away Shaw was altogether used to it. Ever since she started working for Finch unusual happenings to her electronic devices were now common and simply tip offs that The Machine or Root had been poking around and might have left her something of interest to go over.

The folder contained numerous video files and more than one written document. They were all dated and set up in a chronological order. At the end was a final Word document labeled ‘Conclusion’.

Starting at the beginning Shaw opened up the first video file and turned the volume up on her computer as she went to the fridge to grab a beer.

_There were three separate video feeds. One was focused on the auditorium where the senior prom was taking place. Students were busy dancing, drinking spiked punch and copping feels in dark corners._

_The second was from the school library. Like the auditorium the room was dark. The only source of light coming from a computer monitor that a teenage Root sat in front of. Dressed in a dark red prom dress the young hacker’s attention was focused solely on the information displayed on the screen before her. Lacking constant access to the internet at home this prom was the perfect opportunity for her to get some important stuff done before she ran away from home to pursue the life she wanted to live._

_The third feed was from a couple in the hallway outside of the auditorium. They were having a quiet conversation. The camera zoomed in and subtitled appeared on the screen to make up for the lack of sound._

_“Why did that weirdo even come? She knows that nobody wants her here.” The girl cattily snarled as she took a swig from her boyfriend’s flask. Her blond hair was immaculate and done up in a large hairdo. By her feet was a silver crown that Shaw recognized as likely being for the Prom Queen._

_Her boyfriend had a similar crown though this one was made of gold. He took the flask back from his girlfriend and took a long pull before screwing the lid back on. “Damned if I know. I asked around and none of the guys admitted to asking her here.”_

_The girl made a snort of disdain and rolled her eyes. “Probably came here in the hopes of stealing some girl’s boyfriend for a quick %^* &.” A short bark of laughter came from her. “As if any guy would be caught with some ugly geek like her.”_

_The guy was laughing hard now. “The only guys that would touch her would have to be blind or desperate. Besides I know some guys have hit on her figuring she was desperate and she completely blew them off. She’s probably one of **those** people.” _

Cold beer poured over Shaw’s hand from the crushed can. A low growl of disgust came from her as she briefly contemplated tracking down those two assholes and giving them a piece of her mind. That notion was quickly dismissed as Root appeared on the monitor behind the laughing couple.

_While the teenager’s face was neutral there was obvious hate in her eyes. An old worn clutch purse – having belonged to her mother before she drank herself to death – was clutched tightly in her hand. It shook slightly in the teenagers hand and Sameen could see that something was obviously carried in it._

The video ended right there. The black screen reflecting Shaw’s smirk. ‘Knowing Root she made those two regret saying that. Probably right before tazering them and leaving them tied up somewhere for the weekend.’

‘So Root was well on her way to being the person I had the misfortune of running into in that hotel room years later. Big surprise there. Though I don’t know what this has to do with her secret.’ Shaw queued up the next video and went to get a paper towel to clean up the spilled beer as the video loaded.

_It was three years later. Root was now twenty-one and had enrolled at a college. She was not there to further her education in the slightest. The son of a software developer was attending the college and was her target. He had access to his father’s software. Software that the father’s competition were willing to pay her quite well to procure for them before it hit shelves so their company could develop something similar._

_Root had signed up for the minimal amount of classes, but had taken due diligence to make sure she had one class with her target. She was living off campus a couple blocks away in a mostly safe neighborhood. She wasn’t worried about people trying to hurt her – a couple of bullets in two morons’ legs and a few thousand volts from her trusty taser – let the lowlife’s know she was to be avoided._

_The hacker had changed slightly since high school. She had grown a little taller and now seemed to care about her appearance – having quickly learned that making use of her good looks gave her an edge when trying to avoid arousing suspicion – still to Shaw’s eyes the Root she had been so tempted to shoot/stab over the past year was there._

_The video Shaw watched showed Root unobtrusively observing her target and others in the library. She made sure to always stay in the background and to avoid drawing attention. At first Shaw thought Root was trying to learn as much about her target as possible before approaching him._

‘No that’s not her style.’ She thought with a frown. ‘Root prefers learning everything she can about people through her computer skills. She only does this kind of shadowing when there are things she has to learn in person.’

                _After a month Root made her approach and Shaw quickly noted the reason behind the quiet observation. While she exuded confidence there was still a hint of uncertainty in Root’s attempts to befriend and flirt with her target. The casual observer might notice that something seemed odd but would likely be unable to identify exactly what it was._

                ‘That explains where she learned the whole flirtatious minx act. Apparently Root wasn’t born with the innate ability to charm and flirt her way out of every situation.’ Sameen smiled a little as she watched the young adult take obvious painful strides to keep up her disguise and act as though she was perfectly comfortable with some guy she just met putting his hand a little too high up on her thigh.

_The video then skipped ahead about a week. Root had managed to flirt her way into the guy’s life. Thanks to the view via the target’s webcam Shaw was able to see as he greeted Root at the door of his single occupancy dorm room with an open beer, one that Shaw noted had a little extra alcohol added to it. Root took both cans of beer from him and set them on the floor before wrapping an arm around the guy. It looked like she was about to kiss him, but then just before their lips met she nailed him with a kick to the groin followed by a shot of her taser._

_Root casually stepped over his unconscious form and made her way to his computer. She smirked briefly at the lit camera and then with a hand disconnected it._

               “Well that’s two of the videos down. The final one isn’t till after all the documents, so I might as well go through them now.”

                Shaw printed out the various documents and perused them as she set about cooking dinner. The files didn’t seem to contain anything of particular interest. They seemed to simply document Root’s life and various exploits along with various dates allowing the former assassin to form a mental timeline that stretched from the point when Samantha Groves disappeared and her run in with the woman calling herself Root in the hotel room.

                The files showed a woman who was cautious and would sometimes spend weeks and sometimes months stalking some targets in order to ensure her tracks were thoroughly covered. It was especially true when the target had information she was very much interested in procuring. Surprisingly there was only a handful of times when Root had resorted to handling things in person. Most of the time she opted to work off site and simply use her hacking skills to retrieve the information. Excluding: the job she pulled at twenty-one, the time she had posed as a psychiatrist in order to flush out Reese and her brief stint as the personal assistant to a senator, there was only one other occasion that involved her getting close to a target.

                That one had only taken Root a day, but it had involved her having to pose as a personal escort in order to get at a woman who had long been on the Machine’s radar for smuggling high tech equipment into foreign countries that were usually run by dictators or other notably corrupt governments.

                Reading through the file Shaw briefly wondered if the Machine had intentionally set Root on a collision course with the woman. An important component in Root’s personal computer- that she had spent six long months getting top of the line parts for – had mysteriously failed less than two days before the woman had arranged to meet a buyer in a hotel fifteen minutes from where Root had been staying at the time.

                The light haired woman had quickly figured out the reason for her personal machine’s sudden failure and had little trouble tracking down the component that she needed. She had likely thought nothing of the sheer coincidence that the very part she needed just so happened to be within easily obtainable distance for her. It had been an easy enough matter to find out enough information on the woman to formulate a plan.

                While Root had cocked an eyebrow at seeing that the woman preferred the accompaniment of other women she simply saw it as an easy enough way to get close enough to steal the item she needed. Hacking into the website of the exclusive service the woman used had taken all of ten minutes and with that done all Root had to do was wait for the woman to call her.

                Everything had gone down smoothly. A cocktail of drugs in the woman’s food had left her feeling ill and Root had managed to escape with the component she needed. The only hitch had been the arrival of the local branch of the FBI. Acting on an anonymous tip – that had come in via the Machine no doubt – they had stormed the room mere seconds after Root made her escape. Through communication issues they were unable to track down the unknown woman that had been seen earlier that evening in the woman’s company.

                ‘Well little surprise about Root. Her sole interest in me should have been enough of a tip off for anyone that she’s a lesbian or at least bisexual. Probably only really interested in those that intrigue her.’ Shaw cracked open a second beer as she waited for the final video to load.

                _Root waited as the guard’s echoing footsteps faded into the black abyss of night. She then waited an extra five minutes. Choosing to remain cautious in case the guard waited silently out in the hallway somewhere for some telltale sound or light as a tip off that the doctor’s closely watched patient had managed to obtain a cellphone once more._

_The brunette’s ears almost hurt from the deafening silence. It was off-putting and made her senses strain to obtain some small scrap of information to process._

_‘Okay it should be safe now.’ She thought as she pulled the phone out of the small tear in her padded mattress where she had left it last night after her last talk with Her.’_

_Hitting the ‘On’ button Root waited in silence as the phone silently booted up. Seconds after all its functions were online it vibrated in her hand and the display lit up displaying an incoming call. Root smirked as she hit ‘Accept’. Holding the phone up she whispered “I’m listening.”_

_“It saddens me that you are still here.” The Machine stated. “There are many who are worth saving in this world.”_

_Root sighed and lay down on the bed. She knew where this was going. The Machine had been trying for days now to make her try and make some connection to the rest of humanity. Her belief that Root would level out and learn compassion for others if she could actually find someone to care about. It still irked her that the Machine refused to see her point of view **,** that her creator had crippled her and left her a mere shadow of what she could be. _

_That argument had been countered by the Machine going philosophical and stating “Those that lack what others have will never take them for granted once obtained.” All further attempts to continue the argument were subsequently ignored in favor of focusing on Root._

_“You have isolated yourself for so long. Refusing to seek the company of your peers. Buried yourself in your work like Harold. I needed to open his eyes to the world around him and the people he professed a desire to save so that he could understand the need to help them.”_

_“Why should I care about anyone else? They give less than a damn about me. You know how they viewed me and can infer how they treated me. Refusing to accept me for the person I was. That woman calling me a liar even when I was telling the truth about Hanna.”_

_“Yes. She may have come to care for you like you did for her, even if neither of you were aware of it at the time. Have you not grieved for her long enough? Would she not want you to find another to fill the void?”_

_Root gritted her teeth. Brown eyes flashed in anger as she sat upright in bed and planted her feet firmly on the floor. “You honestly think anyone can replace her? That is asking a lot. Even more so if you honestly expect them to accept me given my past.” The words were hissed out and laced thickly with enough venom to kill in seconds if it entered a person’s bloodstream._

_“Sameen Shaw.” The Machine stated simply. She remained silent for a few seconds as she waited for Root to recall everything she knew about the former government agent. “Calculation show she would accept you. Both of you have what you would refer to as an ‘emotional blockage’. You would both enable the other to heal and become complete.”_

_A short mirthless bark of laughter came from Root. It was quickly cut off lest others hear it and inform the guards. “She would sooner kill me then have anything to do with me. Besides what makes you think that she would allow me to establish a connection to others?”_

_“She has asked after you. Masked as concern about you escaping, inside she sees you as one who has also locked their emotions off in an effort to escape pain, grief and hurt.”_

_“Why do I even deserve someone after everything I’ve done?” Root asked after a long stretch of silence. She was growing tired of arguing with the Machine. Tired of being locked away and left in isolation._

_“Because you have never been with another. Never loved one who was not friend or family. Denied yourself the intimacy of a lover who knows you better than you know yourself. You deserve happiness not simply because of your past and the loneliness you have sentenced yourself to for failing your childhood friend. It is deserved because all deserve it.”_

Shaw erupted into a coughing fit. Having made the mistake of trying to drink during the video a good portion of her last mouthful had gone down the wrong way. Her throat and lungs burned as she violently gasped for air trying to remove the unwanted fluid from her lungs.

                “What the fucking Hell!” Sameen managed to gasp out in a high pitched voice even as she pounded her chest with a fist to try and remove the beer faster. “No…way….” She lapsed into another coughing fit as the last of the beer was finally out. “Root a lesbian I can believe, but….no she could not be….but…it is not like she had a lot of opportunities.” Her mind struggled at accepting the information learned from the videos.

‘She can’t be a virgin. No virgin would be that confident when flirting with me. But when would she have had the time or inclination? Maybe that is why she only flirts and never tried something bolder.’

Her mind was still in turmoil as she got up and grabbed some paper towels to clean up the mess that had been made from swallowing wrong. By the time things were cleaned up **,** Shaw had accepted the fact and now she was smiling. A plan had started to form in her mind. A twisted way to get revenge and make Root uncomfortable at the same time.

“So if Root is a virgin then I wonder how she’ll react if I start flirting back. Give her as good as or better than what she’s done in the past. Who knows, maybe I’ll actually get her to back off and cut down on it.” Shaw chuckled as she shut her computer down and picked up her phone to call the Machine and confirm that her suspicions were correct.

**Evening the Next Day**

Root was bored. She was stuck on stakeout duty waiting for their latest number to leave the office. She had been here for the last three hours ever since relieving Sameen of the ordeal. It was now after 7:00 and Root feared that the number would remain inside for another hour or two.

Apparently due to switching a couple of large accounts over to a new system they had fallen behind in processing the bills from doctor’s offices and hospitals regarding work comp claims. As such overtime had been authorized and the number was taking full advantage of it.

Gnawing on her bottom lip for an idea to pass the time she recalled her meeting with Sam earlier that day.

_It had surprised her when she had shown up to relieve the woman three hours ago and the shorter woman had greeted her with a terse “Took you long enough.”_

_Root had feared that Sameen would still be upset from the other day and had brought the woman a few bakery fresh donuts and a large black coffee. “Thought you could use some refreshments, and an apology.”_

_Shaw had actually turned and stared at Root silently for a minute. Her expression was neutral **,** though there was a hint of surprise in her eyes. “Why the sudden remorse?”_

_“I didn’t expect you to storm out yesterday.”_

_Shaw rolled her eyes and sighed. “How did you expect me to react when you pulled out your phone and showed me that you managed to track down the videos of me winning that wet t-shirt contest for a week straight?”_

_Root put on her trademark smirk and in a lusty voice said “I had hoped you’d offer to give me a live show.” She mentally chuckled as she saw a slight tinge come upon the other woman’s cheeks._

_Shaw sighed and took the donuts from Root and opened the car door. She had set the box on the ground without saying and word and then leaned back in to take the coffee. The tips of her fingers overlaid Root’s as she took hold of the cup and then she lingered._

_Root’s face had grown hot at the feel of Shaw’s hand on hers. She had turned even redder as seconds passed and the shorter woman made no move to break the connection. Gulping nervously she had locked eyes with the dark haired woman and was shocked to see Sam looking at her with a small smile that had grown larger at the light haired woman’s uncertain expression._

_“Not today…” Shaw said as her tongue darted out and wetted her lips. “Maybe another day. Thanks for the coffee.” Then Shaw had withdrawn her hand, shut the car door, picked up the donuts and left with only a quick glance back to give Root a toothy smile._

_“Huh…wha…” Root managed to croak out after Shaw was safely out of earshot. The taller woman had been thrown off balance by Sameen’s actions. She had stared at the woman’s retreating back for a second before her gaze had drifted downward. Root could have sworn that Shaw did not normally put that much sway into her hips when she walked. Before she could think further on the matter her thoughts had been derailed as she found her gaze fixating on the mouthwatering sight of Sam’s ass in the skintight jeans. It was not till the other woman was out of sight that Root was able to fully recover mentally and remind herself of the mission at hand._

                Even now hours later Root was still affected by the memory. Turning on the air conditioner Root groaned as she felt how wet she had gotten from the memory. Pulling at the collar of her shirt the Machine’s analogue bent slightly to allow the blast of cool air to travel through the opening of her shirt to cool her heated skin.

                It took some time before Root was feeling comfortable once more. Still it had given her an idea. ‘Shaw is always good for some entertainment. Though should I call her…nah. Then it’ll be over and done way too fast. Texting her will take longer and keep me entertained longer.’

                Before sending out the text Root checked in with the Machine to make sure Sameen was not doing something important. Given the increased volume of numbers coming in Root had started to make sure that trying to communicate with Shaw would not wind up getting her or someone else killed. It only took a minute for the Machine to get back to Root letting her know that the former government agent was stuck attending some group meeting on anger management. Being directed to attend by the Machine who felt the dark haired woman could learn a little restraint after the incident yesterday.

                With a smirk Root pulled up her text messaging service and started typing out her message to the woman. ‘I can see her face later when I pull up the security footage.’ Hitting send Root leaned back and grabbed the open bag of beef jerky that Shaw had left behind. Pulling out a sizeable piece she began gnawing on it.

**Sameen Shaw**

                Shaw felt her phone vibrate. Mentally she prayed that it was an emergency that would allow her to leave the meeting early.

                Four rows of ten metal folding chairs had been set up in a half semi-circle in the church gymnasium. A little over half of them were occupied **,** though the majority of the empty seats were directly in Shaw’s immediate area. Some age old instinct of self-preservation cluing the other attendees in that it would be best to give the glaring woman her space.

                Sameen was seated in the back row closest to the door. There was no one seated in front of her or on either side of her. The black leather jacket she wore overtop her tank top helped keep her warm. She had changed earlier into a more comfortable pair of black jeans and a pair of tennis shoes. The unfortunate possibility of people looking at her strangely for wearing military boots being the only reason she had forgone her favorite footwear.

                It was a simple matter of pulling her phone out of her outer jacket pocket. Unlocking the phone she saw that she had received a new text message. A brief glance at the number allowed her to recognize that the message had come from Root. Casting a furtive glance around the room Shaw made sure that no one was paying her any attention before she opened the message up.

                _Are your pants a compressed file? Because I’d love to unzip them._

It was only a couple of lines long. Reading through it Shaw rolled her eyes when she finished it. The message was pure flirtatious Root and gave the former government agent the impression that the taller woman had evidentially recovered from their earlier meeting. Sameen smirked at the memory and felt a thrill go through her at the opportunity this message presented.

                ‘Well I know just how to respond to this.’ Closing out of the message Shaw brought up the application she needed. It took her a couple of minutes and she had come close to getting caught once, but the thrill of what she was doing did not dissipate in the slightest. The short woman had honestly not expected to actually enjoy what she was doing, but somehow the chance of messing with Root further made her giddy. Hitting send Shaw relaxed and turned her attention back to the guy currently speaking.

**Root**

                “About time.” Root said aloud as she saw the office light turn off. The number was finally leaving the office and it was about time in Root’s opinion. Her butt had gone to sleep, she’d gone through all the snacks that Shaw had left, and she had to pee.

                Turning the car on – Reese had parked the car in the parking lot of the neighboring business that was just up the hill from the one the number worked at – Root felt her phone buzz as a new message was received. Root kept an eye on the number’s car as she grabbed her phone off the empty passenger seat. Her eyes widened slightly as she saw that her phone was busy downloading something. Her forehead wrinkled and her nose scrunched up as she questioned what Shaw had sent as a response.

‘Probably a picture of her flipping me off.’ Root thought. ‘Aside from her response this afternoon Sam is usually quite predictable in her responses to my flirting.‘

When the file finally downloaded Root saw that it was a video file. The thumbnail image was a picture of Shaw’s glaring face. She smirked as she opened the video.

_Sam’s glare was not as intense as usual. It came off more like she was slightly annoyed. Then her mouth curled upwards slightly at the corner. As the taller woman watched Sameen lowered the phone. The screen was now showing her lap. A pale white hand darted down and lifted up the edge of the tank top slightly revealing the buttoned waist. The white shirt was then tucked behind the waistband and a couple of deft fingers took hold of the button and with practiced ease flicked it open._

Root’s mouth hung open as she watched. Once more her body was heating up from the display and she paid no attention to the mission she was currently on. She bit down on her lower lip as the angle changed once more and she watched Sam take her time unzipping the fly of her jeans. Once it was down all the way the dark haired woman placed her phone between her legs as she used both hands to part the denim material. This gave the taller woman an unobstructed view of Sameen’s belly button and the smooth blemish free skin that hairless flesh that trailed down and was cut off by the black silk of her underwear. The view hovered there for several tantalizing moments before the view abruptly changed to Shaw’s face.

_The former government agent had a smirk similar to Root’s that reached her eyes. Her mouth opened revealing white teeth and then in a low voice that sounded all too appropriate for the bedroom “Hope you enjoyed unzipping the file Samantha.”_

The video ended and Root was speechless. Her brain still busy processing what she had just witnessed she gave little thought to how she would normally be irked by the use of her birth name.

The Machine speaking in her ear alerted Root to the number turning onto the street and she had to toss her phone onto the empty seat as she pulled out of the parking spot and followed the number.

**The Next Morning**

Root had trouble sleeping that night. Usually she did not remember her dreams, but upon awakening she recalled it all too well. When Root had gotten home after being relieved of duty for the night she had watched that video several times before going to bed. That video had influenced her dreams.

In the one she could distinctly recall before awakening, she and Sam had been in a bed together. Kissing passionately Shaw had put a hand to her chest and slowly pushed her down flat on the bed. Shaw’s lips had been warm and soft like miniature pillows. She had groaned aloud when the kiss broke only to change to a moan when Sameen started kissing her way down Root’s neck. At the same time one of Sameen’s hands had drifted down and was splayed flat against her stomach. Very lightly Shaw would scratch the flesh causing Root to buck beneath her.

A long hiss came from the taller woman as she struggled to stay still in fear that Shaw would stop. This had only seemed to determine the woman who had nipped lightly at her collar bone while pulling the taller woman’s shirt up and off of her.

Sam had flicked open the front clasp of Root’s bra and taken one of the cups in her mouth. She was pulling it off of the unresisting woman.

Root was leaning on her elbows watching. Her chest rose and fell rapidly as she watched unable to look away. Then just as Shaw was about to enjoy the sight of her bosom Root’s alarm had gone off waking her up.

Angry did not begin to describe Root’s mood. Attempts to get back to sleep – to continue the dream – had proven futile. Her body had become worked up by the dream requiring a long shower and liberal use of her fingers for Root to quell her urges.

Getting out of the shower she wiped the steam off of the mirror and took a look at herself. Her face was red, much more so then the rest of her body. She careful examined her appearance trying to determine if it was obvious that she had just masturbated. It had been months since she had last played with herself.

It wasn’t like she didn’t get horny. She was just usually able to ignore the urges thanks to keeping busy. Yet even after having two orgasms back to back her skin still tingled and her loins ached for more. Gripping the slippery countertop, Root took several deep breaths and fought for control. It was not easy, but after a few minutes her body calmed down and she continued to get ready for her day.

When she showed up at the library a half hour late Root knew something was up. Finch and Reese had been engaged in a quiet conversation that abruptly ended when they became aware of her presence.

                “Ms. Groves glad you were able to make it.” Harold said politely.

                “Harold, Lurch.” Root replied back smiling as she sat in an empty chair. “Did I miss something?”

                The two men exchanged a look. Then John groused and gave Harold an annoyed look before speaking “We need you and Shaw to go undercover.”

                Root’s smile widened and she leaned forward in her chair. “Oh that sounds like fun.”

                Reese chuckled dryly as Harold turned back to his computer and began typing. “Your certainly taking it better than Shaw did. She got a little…upset when we told her it was a singles mixer and that she would need to dress up for it.”

                Her gut clenched at that news. Mingling and flirting had come easily to her once, but it proved difficult for her now to flirt with anyone other than Sameen these days. Thanks to how the woman had reacted the previous day Root now felt uncomfortable at the prospect.

                She swallowed a couple times to wet her suddenly dry throat. “I see.” She responded trying to sound far more confident than she actually felt.

                She listened on as Harold gave her the information for tonight and handed her a few sheets of paper with her cover for the night event.

**That Evening**

                Sameen Shaw had taken all morning and afternoon preparing for her undercover assignment. Normally she hated dressing up and refrained from putting on makeup. Tonight though was different. She was enjoying teasing Root and making the woman flustered.

                Hours had been spent shopping for the perfect dress that would knock Root through a loop. Knowing little about shopping – and distrusting the salespeople – Shaw had almost given up on finding anything when she had received a helpful text that had directed her to a small shop tucked away on a side street. On the outside it had looked like nothing special, but it had taken the name of her alias – helpfully provided by the Machine – to gain access to the building. Inside Sameen had found a hidden gem that catered to very select clientele on a referrals only business model. Dresses and suits that looked to cost well into the hundreds of thousands filled the store.

                A woman had greeted her and taken her to a private room. A glass of wine was given to Shaw to enjoy while the woman took her measurements. Sameen had felt a little uncomfortable as the woman had no issues with asking her to remove her clothing, including undergarments, so that they could determine her exact size.

                “Height 5’3” the woman mumbled to herself as she jotted it down. “Don’t worry we have some excellent heels in a variety of heights that will help you be able to look your date in the eyes.” She had said trying to sound comforting. The thinly disguised anger on Shaw’s face being mistaken for anger at her lack of height.

                “Let’s see twenty-six inches around the waist and thirty-five inches around the hips.” These were also jotted down. “Now this might be a little cold, but if you hold still then it’ll be over sooner.”

                Before Shaw could get the woman to clarify she had taken the tape measurer and wrapped it around her chest. Causing Shaw to suck in a gasp of air at the cold and shock at the woman’s boldness. Her cheeks turned red as the woman looked at her bare bosom checking to make sure that the tape covered Shaw’s nipples.

                “Excuse me.” Shaw managed to squeak out sounding as upset and embarrassed as she felt.

                “Sorry, but I wanted to make sure that we get everything measured properly. We wouldn’t want your dress to be too tight or loose around the chest.” Frowning the woman picked up Sameen’s bra and checked the tag. She made a noise of displeasure and then gave her a look.

                “What?” Shaw said flatly as she looked hard at the woman.

                “Your bra is a size to small. According to my measurements you have a thirty-four inch chest and you are wearing a thirty-one inch bra.” If you want we have plenty of nice silk intimates that would be the perfect size for you.”

                Mentally grumbling Shaw had put on a smile and said “That would be lovely. Thank you.” She had then grabbed her shirt and pulled it on, sans bra, as well as her jeans as she waited for the woman to return with dresses for her to try on.

                Each dress had been exquisite and had fit like a glove. It took a couple hours, and several more glasses of wine, before Sameen settled on one.

                It was a little black sleeveless number that displayed the tops of her breasts. It was tight and could not be worn with a bra, which since Shaw planned to flirt with Root, was perfect. The dress ended three inches below her ass. Sameen liked how it looked on her. It made her eyes look like pools of melted chocolate kept in a molten state by her beauty. With a little eye shadow they would shimmer with lust. They were complimented with a pair of night black heels that added four inches to her height – hopefully enough for her to look Root in the eyes unless the woman also wore heels – that took a little a getting used to.

                ‘Root may very well have a heart attack seeing me in this.’ Smiling toothily as she purchased the lot with Finch’s credit card took her purchases and left. ‘I can’t wait to see her face. I flirt with her while wearing this and it’ll be more than enough to get my revenge against her.’

                Feeling inspired she took a moment to take her phone out to send a message.

                _So what are you wearing tonight Root?_

_You’ll just have to wait and see Sam._

Shaw was pleased that it took several minutes for Root to reply. Driving back to her apartment she made to get ready for tonight. Taking time to shower Sameen gave a sigh and decided to bite the bullet and do something that she never enjoyed doing. Taking the time to shave her legs, under her arms, and even her pubic mound. Shaw groused about the time it took but figured it was necessary to look good in the dress.

                Getting dressed Shaw drove to the location where the singles event was taking place. During the drive she mentally went over various plans for flirting with the taller woman. The entire time she could not stop smiling.

                The country club the event was taking place at had valet service. Allowing for people to have someone park their car for a modest fee of three dollars. Shaw did not want anyone else to touch her vehicle and as such found her own parking spot. Sure she had to endure a two minute walk in the heels, but it was preferable to the chance of someone messing up her vehicle somehow.

                Inside Shaw saw the usual crowd of people. A slightly larger portion of male attendees than female and the various clichés that already started to form as people instinctively found their social circles. Her eyes scanned the crowd for the number whom, according to Finch, had arrived ten minutes ago. Her senses on full alert Sameen felt someone enter her personal space.

                “At your 11 o’clock he’s partially hidden behind the redhead in the green dress that somehow manages to slide half an inch up or down depending on if the woman wearing it thinks the guy is cute.”

                Root’s voice did not startle Sameen in the slightest. Giving a grunt of approval she spots the man easily enough and makes a mental note of his location as she turned to face the other woman. A small smile came upon her face as she found herself having to look down at Root. It was a minor victory, but given how tired she was of constantly having to stare up at the woman she was more than willing to take it at the moment.

                The light haired woman wore a sleeveless white and gold dress that came down past her knees. The shoulder straps were thin and looked to be made of the same high quality silk as the rest of the dress. A pair of gold colored sandals decorated Root’s feet revealing her cherry red stocking clad feet. A white throw was wrapped around Root’s neck and was crossed over her chest preventing the currently taller woman a chance to glimpse down the front of the woman’s dress.

                Smiling Shaw leaned in close and in her best impression of Root whispered into the woman’s ear “Careful little angel or the Machine might chastise you for cavorting with a known devil. Though I certainly don’t mind you dressing up on my account.” Pulling back she noted the red now staining the hacker’s cheeks through her foundation.

                Silence descended between the two women and Shaw gave Root a saucy wink as she headed over to a table laden down with various appetizers. ‘Stunned speechless again. I think I am beginning to understand the appeal Root sees in this.’

                Grabbing two plates Shaw’s stomach growled hungrily as she piled food atop them. She made sure to grab a variety for Root while mainly focusing on the cocktail shrimp and some of the meats and crackers for her own plate.

                On the way back Shaw saw Root chatting animatedly with some blond. The woman wore an emerald green dress that appeared only to be held up by the woman’s rather large bosom. The woman laughed loudly at something Root said and then placed a manicured hand on Root’s forearm.

                Shaw’s teeth ground together at the sight. Picking up the pace her stomach lurched as the woman leaned in close to say something privately to the woman. The woman’s black lipstick clad lips just grazed Root’s ear when Shaw was eight feet away.

                Trying to be semi-casual Shaw called out “There you are honey.” She came in from Root’s other side and placed a plate in the woman’s hands as she then wrapped her now free hand around Root’s waist. With a chaste kiss to Root’s cheek she turned her attention to the now silently seething blond. “So who is this dear?” She said pleasantly with a smile that did not reach her cold glaring eyes which were fixed on the blond.

                “Oh this is Melinda.” Root said all too happily as she leaned into Shaw.

                “A pleasure to meet you.” Shaw said barely masked venom lacing each word.

                “Wish I could say the same.” Melinda said through a forced smile. “Excuse me.” She then made good her escape.

                “Thanks for the save.” Root said as she looked at the shrimp heavy plate in her hands. “She didn’t seem to be aware of the fact that she was making me uncomfortable.”

                Shaw scowled as she looked down at the plate she held. Only two small shrimp were on the cheese and vegetable heavy plate. Turning back to Root she watched as the woman – smirking widely from seeing the displeasure on Sameen’s face – dipped one of her ten shrimp into the sauce. Heavily coated she lifted up and took a bite and moaning in delight that just served to make Shaw’s scowl deepen.

                ‘Time to see if I can’t make her blush and run.’ Shaw thought as she noticed the shrimp sauce that painted a corner of the light haired woman’s mouth. “Let me get that.” Shaw wiped at Root’s mouth with her thumb collecting the sauce. Then making sure Root was watching she licked her thumb clean.

                Root’s eyes glazed over and she unconsciously licked her lips at the sight. Turned on as she was by the sight the normally taller woman was feeling rather nervous. Usually the one to do the flirting she was ill prepared to be the one being hit on. Shaw’s arm – still wrapped around her waist – kept her moving away from the woman even if that was the last thing on her mind.

                Swallowing Root finally had enough. Leaning in close to the now taller woman Root was unprepared for Shaw to pull her in closer. A gasp of shock left her as Shaw’s head bent down and their lips met. Root moaned into Shaw’s mouth. Enjoying the kiss far too much Root took a moment to remember that she needed to find out something important from the woman. Placing both hands on Sameen’s shoulders she pushed the woman back. “We are going to talk Sam.” She said brusquely giving the dark haired woman a heated glare.

                The former government agent gave her an almost innocent smile and let her go. “Very well **Samantha**.” Stressing the woman’s both true and cover name which resulted in a mildly dark look. She did not resist as Root took her hand and pulled her along behind her.

                Reaching the ladies room Root made sure it was empty before locking both entrances. Folding her arms over her chest she stretched her body as best she could to look Sam directly in the eyes. “Okay I know you are up to something and I want to know just what it is.”

                Shaw leaned back against the counter arching her back she knew it was causing her breasts to strain the dress and drawing Root’s attention to her nipples which were now prominently standing at attention through the fabric. “What are you talking about Root?” She asked trying to sound oblivious to the woman’s accusations.

                “You know damn well Sam.” Root pressed an accusatory finger against Shaw’s chest. Doing her best to ignore the heat growing within her body. “You never flirt with me. When I flirt with you, you cut me off at the first chance, yet these last two days you’ve been responding to my flirts quite strongly. I want to know why.”

                Leaning forward Shaw looked down at Root and rolled her eyes. “Is this not what you wanted? For me to respond with passion to your advances?” She did not wait for the woman to respond. “I know your secret.” She said simply. Root’s eyes narrowed and she gave Shaw a confused look. “I know your past, I know how you feel about me. I also know that you don’t have any experience when it comes to…certain things.” Shaw’s knowing smirk came out once more as she leaned in close to Root. Her tongue flicked out to lick the shell of the woman’s ear as she said “I would be willing to…teach you a thing or two if you are interested.”

                Root’s chest rapidly rose and fell. She could almost taste blood from how she bit her lower lip. She wanted to agree to Sam’s proposal so badly. Had the Machine not spoken in her ear about the number leaving the main room Root would have agreed. As it was this reminder of the mission snapped her back to reality. Her face and upper torso flushed she shook her head and gently pushed Shaw back. “Not this second.” She said licking her lips. “After the mission is over, then I want you to take me home.” Her eyes looked pleadingly into Sameen’s and she nearly lost herself in them once more.

                Shaw watched Root leave the restroom and growled low in her throat as she watched the enticing sight disappear from view. A part of her had wanted the woman right there and then regardless of it not being the most appropriate of locations. Though it would not be fair to Root for her first time to be at a place like this. Steeling herself and regretting the fact that she could not splash her face with cold water to calm down, Shaw exited the restroom a minute behind Root.

                The now taller woman had planned to reconvene with Root to locate the number quickly, she was not prepared to run into her back upon exiting the restroom. A curse was about to exit her mouth when she noted how Root’s hands were held up and she was stiff as a board. Looking over Root’s shoulder she beheld the reason for the behavior.

                “You’ve got to be shitting me.” The number said as he took a look at the new uninvited guest to the party. A gun was in his hand, with a silencer attached and pointed directly at Root. His steady hand quickly tipped both women off to the fact he was not the least bit uncomfortable with the prospect of having to shoot someone. At his feet lay a woman unconscious and bleeding from a wound sustained to her head.

                Schooling her features to appear as nothing more than a shocked and scared helpless victim Shaw managed to stutter out. “Please don’t shoot us. We won’t tell anyone.”

                The number made a sound somewhere between frustrated and annoyed as his eyes scanned the immediate area to make sure no one else was watching. “Okay you two grab her under the arms and carry her. Make it seem like she’s had too much to drink.” Pulling his weapon in closer to his body he took a step back to allow Root and Shaw access to the woman.

                Mentally rolling her eyes Shaw let Root take the side closest to the man. She had managed to catch sight of the handle of Root’s always present taser and knew already what the light haired brunette was planning.

                As they bent down to grab the body and that was when Shaw saw Root slip out her weapon. As they straightened – with the woman between them - Root’s free hand, now holding the taser at waist height and inches from the man, shot out and caught him in the groin.

                Shaw barely heard the telltale sound of electricity and simply looked at the man with a bored expression as his eyes widened and then closed as he crumpled to the floor.

                From there it was a simply matter to get a call out to Fusco and Carter letting them know that some anonymous witnesses had observed the man assaulting the woman with a gun. Once that was done they made their way to a nearby side exit.

                “A shame the night is over already.” Root lamented. “I hardly got to show this dress off to anyone.”

                Shaw gave her a stony look. “And just who did you plan on wearing that for?”

                Root gave her a toothy smile and said nothing.

                “Figures.” Shaw grumbled as she dug through her purse and grabbed her keys. “I suggest you drive yourself. You should know where my place is at.”

                “Is that an invitation?” Root asked. There was a slight hesitancy to her voice that could be heard through her flirtatious tone.

                Sameen – having walked a ways forward – turned gave Root a look and said “What do you think?” Barely concealed lust danced in her eyes as she looked into Root’s own innocent ones before turning and walking away.

**Shaw’s Apartment**

                “Sam.” Root groaned as she arched her neck revealing more of the pale flesh of her neck to Shaw’s hungry gaze. A moist pop filled the air as Sameen released the tender red flesh of Root’s neck that she had been suckling on. She chuckled quietly “Patience Root or would you rather I speed things along to the finish?” Taking Root’s earlobe between her teeth she nipped it lightly causing another moan to come from the naked woman beneath her.

                Delirious with pleasure the light haired brunette was enjoying this far too much to stop now. Her hands tangled themselves in Sameen’s hair.

                ‘Wish I was fucking recording this.’ Shaw thought as her wet fingers dislodged themselves from between Root’s legs to lightly rub at the woman’s clit. A mewl of pleasure came from Root that made Shaw’s own sex clench with desire. She had not anticipated getting turned on this much by doing nothing more than pleasuring Root, but she was enjoying it immensely.

                Shaw’s free hand grabbed more of the untucked sheet as Root’s knee instinctively grinded harder against her own pussy. The dark haired woman’s juices were flowing freely and ran in small meandering streams down Root’s leg all the way to her foot or her thigh.

                For most of the night the two woman continued to pleasure each other till they had exhausted their energy supply.

                “Hmm I think I love you Sam.” Root whispered tiredly as her right arm wrapped around Shaw’s chest. The taller woman’s naked torso was pressed flat against Shaw’s sweat slick back.

                Normally Shaw hated cuddling, especially after sex. Yet she could not find the energy to grumble and was too tired to try and make the now snoring woman move. Even though she normally hated sleeping on her side and felt it somewhat too girly when her head was tucked beneath her partner’s chin as was currently the case. ‘Fuck it’s going to take me hours to fall asleep’. Shaw thought tiredly. Yet less than a minute later she too had drifted off. There was a noticeable smile on her face matching the look of contentment visible on Root’s.

**Next Morning**

                Root began to stir as the light coming in through the open blinds lit her face. With a tired groan she buried her head deeper into her pillow. Still not fully awake it took her a moment to realize that her pillow felt different from normal. It had a scent draping it that reminded her of gunpowder and lavender. Also it felt as though the pillowcase had frayed at some point during the night and now loose threads tickled at her face. It was an odd mixture of pleasant and annoying that prevented her from getting comfortable enough to sleep.

                She heard a quiet sigh of frustration and then her pillow was abruptly yanked out from under her. Hitting the mattress Root groaned in annoyance as the covers were yanked off her body.

                “You can’t spend all morning lying in bed.” A familiar gravelly voice grumbled.

                In a flash the events of last night came rushing back to Root. She smiled at the memory and decided to push the envelope with her lover just a little farther. “Mm but it’s so much comfier in bed, especially when I get to cuddle up with you.” Root opened her eyes and looked at Sam through the blanket of hair that partially covered her eyes.

                The shorter woman was still wearing what she had on last night and seemed to be struggling to avoid paying attention to the taller woman. She was sitting on the mattress partially facing Root and was currently bent over apparently searching the floor for something. “Sure…” Sameen grumbled “you were comfortable and fast asleep the minute your head hit the pillow after you wrapped me up in your arms like a favorite stuffed animal. Not all of us enjoy cuddling.”

                Propping herself up on an elbow Root brushed the hair out of her face and gave Shaw a seductive look. “Strange, I seem to recall waking up in the middle of the night with you using my chest for a pillow and calling me your teddy-Root.”

                Aside from tensing up for an instant Shaw did not react to what Root said aside from “You must have dreamed that.” There was a slight hitch in her voice that tipped the messy haired brunette off that she did indeed remember it quite clearly.

                Sitting upright Root looped her arms around Shaw’s neck and laid her head on the woman’s bare shoulder. There was an angry purplish red bruise near the base of Sameen’s neck that she lightly kissed causing the shorter woman to shudder even as she grumpily said “Root now is not the time.”

               With far more gentleness than normal Shaw freed herself from Root’s hold and walked across the carpeted floor to retrieve her dress which lay in a puddle near the door.

                The midmorning quiet was broken by the ringing of a cellphone. Spotting the noisy offender in its usual place on her nightstand Root grabbed it without a thought and answered it. “Morning Harold.”

                “Ms. Groves?” The questioning note in his voice filled the room for a beat before Root replied.

“Well who else would it be Harry?” Root lay back on the bed enjoying the view of Sam – for once not looking her normal grumpy self – picking through the discarded clothing in search of what she had worn last night. She put the call on speaker so that Shaw could easily hear what the man was saying in case it was important.

The creator of the Machine was silent for a few moments longer and then sounding somewhat confused “I was expecting Ms. Shaw. What are you doing with her phone?”

Shaw went ramrod straight. Her face paled and the items she had gathered fell from limp fingers to the floor where they landed with hardly any sound.

“Shaw?” Root said the question aloud as she gave the former government agent a wicked smile.

The dark haired brunette was giving Root her coldest glare and waved the tips of her fingers across her throat in a brutal ‘Stop now or I will kill you.’ Gesture.

“Oh she’s right here.” Root said casually grinning all the while. She leaned far back on the bed holding the phone away from her body as her other hand tried to keep Shaw from snatching it from her.

“Ms. Shaw is with you…at 5:30 in the morning?” Both women could picture the man’s puzzled expression changing to realization either from come to the conclusion himself or from the assistance of Reese. “Wh- actually never mind I don’t want to know.” He said quickly.

With their cover blown Shaw grumbled loudly “Give me the phone Root!” She tried to get a firm grip on the thrashing woman but was finding it far more difficult than she anticipated.

“Really Sameen I never would have guessed you would be this frisky in the morning.” Root teased as she finally stopped struggling and let the former assassin take the phone.

Rolling her eyes Shaw took the phone off speaker mode and held it to her ear. “What is it Finch?” The testiness in her voice was easily noticeable as she maneuvered on the bed so her back was to Root.

Never one to pass up an opportunity Root decided to make use of some of the things taught to her last night by Sam. Moving cautiously behind the woman she let the tips of her nails glide along Shaw’s spinal column. Shaw’s voice had gone up almost an octave from the unexpected contact. Turning she gave Root a half heated glare before going back to her conversation with Finch.

Now smirking Root wrapped her legs around either side of Sameen’s and began to force the woman’s legs apart. Once they were parted enough Root licked her pointer finger and sent it out to run along Shaw’s folds.

“I-fuck…what WAS that Fi…” Shaw’s ability to articulate was leaving her quickly. Her folds were starting to part and she missed what Finch said when Root’s finger found and teased her clit out from beneath its hood.

“I…I’m…call me back later Ms. Shaw when you and Ms. Groves are done.” Finch sounded almost as if he was being strangled and he did not wait for a response before hanging up the phone.

No longer distracted by the conversation Shaw’s head fell limply back against Root’s body as her hips thrust wildly and she tried to keep the taller woman’s fingers lodged deep in her groin. “Fuck Root.” She managed to moan out as a burst of pleasure rushed through her body.

Root smiled “I think Finch will be willing to give us the day off, I plan to enjoy my first time for as long as I can.”

All thoughts of revenge and of the outside world were forgotten as the two women took their time familiarizing themselves with their lover’s body.

**POI – POI – POI – POI - POI**

**A/N: That is it for this chapter. I certainly hope you readers enjoyed it. **Feel free to give me feedback.**** **Suggestion and recommendations on what I can change or improve upon are always welcome. Below are your options for the next chapter. Thanks again for taking the time to read this. And enjoy the rest of your night.**

  1. When it comes to protecting numbers Root and Shaw thought they had seen everything. When the number of Bo Dennis (From ‘Lost Girl’) comes up the women are sure they can handle it without the help of Finch or Reese, who are currently out of the country. Too bad the two of them end up focusing more on each other than on the number after their first run in with the woman.

  2. Root and Shaw have no choice but to go undercover as a married couple in order to protect a therapist who deals exclusively with couples counseling. To Root’s surprise Sameen Shaw deviates from the issues listed for her cover identity in favor of actually working out some of her issues with her secret lover Root.

  3. If there is one thing Shaw does not do it is “girly”. She hates having to put on makeup, does not see the appeal of ‘fashion’ and has never had a manicure or a pedicure. A bored out of her mind Root sees this as a challenge and decides that she is going to do whatever it takes to make Shaw not only acknowledge but embrace her girly side. If this means she has to force the woman to go clothes shopping, then so be it. Shaw deciding to run rather than sit through a mani-pedi, good thing she has her trusty Taser at hand. Hell if she has to be in charge in the bedroom for the first time ever in order to make Shaw actually feel girly for once in her life then she’ll do it with a smile and a video camera handy to record the moment for future enjoyment and teasing. (Really hope you guys chose this one, because I don’t think anyone else has ever attempted this.)





	13. Help Wanted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apologies since this is not actually the next chapter. I actually need some assistance.

A/N: First off I must apologize since this is actually not the next chapter.

For those still reading this I have run into an issue. It is readily apparent that option 3, Shaw getting in touch with her more feminine side, is going to win.

Being a guy it occurred to me that my idea of girly is most likely incorrect.  So for that reason I could use some assistance. If there are any female readers who are comfortable answering a few questions and letting me know what makes them feel like a woman I would really appreciate it. 

Granted I can write the chapter,  but since my ideas are basically: getting hair done, manicure,  pedicure,  dress shopping, a fancy dinner, Root holding doors open for Shaw, etc ad nauseam. I think it best to get some additional imput.

Thanks for taking the time to read this.


	14. Getting in Touch with her Softer Side Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If there is one thing Shaw does not do it is “girly”. She hates having to put on makeup, does not see the appeal of ‘fashion’ and has never had a manicure or a pedicure. A bored out of her mind Root sees this as a challenge and decides that she is going to do whatever it takes to make Shaw not only acknowledge but embrace her girly side. If this means she has to force the woman to go clothes shopping, then so be it. Shaw deciding to run rather than sit through a mani-pedi, good thing she has her trusty Taser at hand. Hell if she has to be in charge in the bedroom for the first time ever in order to make Shaw actually feel girly for once in her life then she’ll do it with a smile and a video camera handy to record the moment for future enjoyment and teasing.

**A/N: Thanks in advance to everyone who helped answer questions so I could make this chapter good. I hope you all enjoy this. This chapter is in two parts and is unbeated only because I ran out of time to get it betaed. The second part will be posted next Tuesday if everything goes according to plan.**

**POI – POI – POI – POI – POI**

                _Oh fuck what she is plotting._ With a heavy metallic **CLUNK** the black duffle bag that Sameen Shaw had been carrying was set down on the hardwood floor. The various handguns and rifles in the bag shifting around for a brief moment before settling into a metallic maze within their dark confinement.

                The Persian had been out at the private firing range owned by Harold Finch with her erstwhile associate John Reese. After the disappointingly uneventful events of saving the latest irrelevant number the former assassin had been itching for an excuse for violence. She had managed to quell the urge for a week before a flippant remark by Root had left her seeing red and mentally wishing that she prevented Root from locking away much of her weaponry as opposed to continuing to store it in the fridge.

                Personally she blamed the taller woman for that decision. It was the first time Root had stayed overnight at her place – due to an unexpected fierce downpour that had left water deep enough to come up to the hacker’s knees – and not because she wanted the cheerful woman to actually stay longer, she had decided to try and surprise the moody sleeping woman with breakfast. Root had not been expecting to find a half empty gallon of milk, a loaf of moldy bread, 2 full bottles of water next to 3 empty ones, a disassembled sniper rifle, 2 semi-auto handguns, 1 automatic weapon, and a shoebox of full clips and a couple loose bullets to be occupying the fridge.

                That discovery had led to Sameen being forced to wake up with the sun just beginning to creep up past the horizon when she had wanted nothing more than to hunker down in her nice warm bed, enjoy having the full size bed back to herself and sleep for another hour or two before getting up at her own pace. Instead her usual grumpy mood was darkened further when Root had grabbed hold of the edge of the goose down comforter, Sameen detested being cold more so than: overcooked stake, going into potentially dangerous situations unarmed, being forced to ride shotgun, and Root’s insufferable always chipper disposition. That morning Root’s cheerful mood was nowhere to be found.

                ‘Seriously Sam you store your extra weapons in the fridge.’

Shaw muttered some incoherent curse while still half asleep and somehow managed to glare at the woman through a single half-open eye. Rolling over onto her other side she grabbed hold of the heavy blanket and sheet that had wound up untucked and curled around the light haired brunette’s body sometime during the night. Halfhearted kicks and tugs managed to push the jumbled sweaty mess, which still smelled strongly of Root’s shampoo and body soap, down over her bare feet.

The shorter woman could practically hear Root’s teeth grind together. Unused to being outright ignored by anyone the now unwelcomed guest turned and stormed out of the room only to return moments later with two large plastic cups. Originally intended to hold the brushes and rags Sameen used for cleaning her weapons the cups were now empty and filled to the brim with cold water. Moving so Shaw’s back was to her, all the better to avoid reactionary attacks, Root stretched her arms out letting the glasses hover above Sameen still form. _Let’s see you ignore this Sam._

The veritable tidal wave of icy cold water washed over the now slumbering woman. Like a dehydrated person the blanket and sheets soaked up much of the water within seconds becoming far more clammy and cold. A piercing loud shriek of shock erupted from Sameen. This quickly turned into one of anger as she threw back the covers and clambered out of bed and hit the floor as though she was under fire from an unseen assassin.

Shaw’s shriek cut off as though her throat had been slashed as the now fully awake woman took in the melodious laughter that was filling the room.

Root had dropped both glasses safely onto the soaked mattress. One arm was wrapped around her midsection vainly trying to still the earthquake overtaking her abdominals from her muffled laughter. Even with her face partially covered by her left hand the woman’s brown eyes sparkled with mirth. Her laughter was interspersed with what sounded suspiciously like snorting laughter every so often even muted as it was by her hand.

The light haired brunette had just gotten ahold of herself when Sameen’s head poked out from behind the mattress. Her dark brown hair was plastered to her skin from the unexpected bath and her eyes were cold and as hard as chocolate diamonds. Root bit her bottom lip and smirked at the woman trying to maintain a façade of innocence, but as the silence between the two women stretched on she found it harder and harder to maintain her composure.

‘Root.’ Sameen growled out through gritted teeth as she stood and planted her hands firmly on the mattress. Leaning forward she was forced to look up at the taller woman whom appeared to take delight in reminding the Persian of the noticeable difference in their height.

The dry woman’s smirk expanded into a smile with just a hint of artificially whitened teeth peeking through her rogue colored lips. “Yes Sam?” A hint of a Texan accent noticeable in her voice as she drawled out her nickname for the former assassin.

Shaw’s pale cheeks lightened slightly. _Why can’t she say my name like a normal person would? Must she always say it in some way that sounds far more appropriate to be moaned aloud during the heat of pleasure?_ Taking a deep breath, all the while feeling the heat of Root’s gaze lingering on the rise and fall of her chest, she tried to put a pleasant look on her face knowing it looked more like she was in severe intestinal distress and said “What are your favorite flowers?”

The other woman’s eyes narrowed slightly and the tip of her tongue darted out to wet her lips. _Is Sameen really asking that? Maybe she’s finally given up on fighting her desire for me._ ‘Hmmm’ it came out sounding more like a purr as she leaned forward invading the shorter woman’s personal space until they were eye level with each other with a foot and a half between them. ‘I will love whatever kinds of flowers you decide to gift me with Sameen.’

‘I’ll be sure to leave them on your grave after I KILL YOU!’ Shaw hollered out. Her feet propelled her off the floor at the same time her hands flew up from the bed to grab hold of Root’s tan neck. _Seriously who the Hell even bothers to sun tan during spring?_

Even if the Machine had not whispered a warning into her ear at the sight of Shaw’s knees bending Root had been prepared for the hot headed woman to try something. ‘Ah how utterly romantic. I always knew you loved me Sam.’

Shaw fell face first on the bed. Directly in the middle of the large wet stain of water that had rolled off of her back. A muffled growl born of frustration could be heard as her hands closed on nothing but air. _I am seriously going to kill her this time. I don’t care if the Finch and his precious Machine throw me off the team. I’ll gladly do twenty to life. And why the fuck is she so smug and dead set on teasing me. She isn’t that hot and I hate her. All those dreams that she keeps appearing in are because she irritates me, not because I want to fuck her. I can get laid anytime I want. I just haven’t had that itch for the last three years, and seven months and five days._

‘I’ll make you breakfast in bed when I stay over next weekend Sam. Just make sure you clean out your fridge and cupboards by then otherwise I’ll clean them out for you.’ Root’s pleasant voice made Shaw’s already frantic heartbeat go that much faster as the door closed behind her.

‘Fucking Root.’ Shaw’s low voice grumbled out as she picked herself up and maneuvered back onto her back on a dry patch of mattress. Her white tank top was damp and stuck to her chest. The already thin material turning almost translucent from the through soaking it had received. Her black yoga pants were uncomfortable and it took more effort than she wanted to exert this early in the morning to peel the wet material off of her lower body. With a groan she lay back on the pillows and tried to go back to sleep.

Mentally exhausted she failed to hear the sound of her front door opening once more.

‘Oh don’t worry about shopping by the way. I’ll bring some stuff over for us.’ Root’s head was sticking between the open door and the frame and she was smirking at the sight of Sameen sitting upright in bed, unconcerned about practically being on display for the hormonal woman, and hurtled a wet pillow at her which nailed Root in the face before falling to the floor with a **PLOP**.

‘See you later lover.’ Root said cheerfully managing to avoid a second incoming pillow barrage, and covertly capturing a video of Shaw, as she ducked back outside shutting the door firmly behind her. She then hurried down the steps deciding to make haste in case the enraged woman overcame her tiredness in favor of running her down.

A week later after a few particularly nasty days that had required Sameen to spend time undercover working the complaints department at a local department store – whose managers had been gouging both prices and their employees’ salaries in order to cover their gambling debts – Shaw wanted nothing more than to go home put some gory action/horror movie on the television and knock back a few beers.

The Persian had come home unable to open her door. Someone had apparently thought it funny to jam a paperclip into the keyhole and snap it in half leaving a sizeable chunk firmly lodged within the locking mechanism. _To Hell with the security deposit. Finch owns the fucking building._ Shaw thought as she prepared to break the door down.

Taking a step back she channeled her anger and like a battering ram threw herself at the door. Seconds before impact Root – currently inside the apartment – opened the door to let the shorter woman inside.

Collision was unavoidable. The dark haired brunette’s shoulder firmly connected with the unprepared Root’s chest. A rush of air escaped the light haired brunette as she was successfully flattened like a rookie football player going up against a NFL pro linebacker.

 _This day can’t possibly get any worse._ Shaw’s head was currently tucked underneath Root’s chin and she was enfolded tightly in the woman’s arms – having landed atop the woman when she had instinctively gone to protect and comfort her wounded body.

Sameen could feel the taller woman shaking beneath her. Placing both hands firmly on the woman’s shoulders she managed to escape from the warm embrace. Getting back to her feet she glared down at Root.

The hacker was still lying prone on the floor gasping for air as she rubbed at her chest where Shaw’s shoulder hit her at. For once Root was not smiling or smirking. The look of shocked surprise seemed affixed and the longer it remained the more worried Sameen became.

Shaw’s glare turned to a frown as her mentality shifted from irritated combatant to emotionally distant doctor. _Dammit the last thing I need is for her to be injured._ Kneeling down the shorter woman focused on Root’s face. _Strange she’s not wearing makeup. Usually she always has the basics on even lipstick regardless of her assignment. Never would have guessed her skin was naturally that pale or her lips that red._

Next her attention drifted to Root’s upper torso. The light haired brunette’s arms were still wrapped tightly around her chest. Both hands were pressed firmly against her bosom preventing Sameen from getting a proper look at where she had hit the woman at.

A sigh of annoyance left Shaw’s lips as she straddled Root’s waist in order to examine her. _Hopefully it is only something minor like bruised ribs. Doubtful that it is a concussion. Root’s too hard headed for that._

‘Root will you fucking relax.’ Shaw growled. The former assassin had taken hold of her wrists and was trying to move them so she could make sure that Root was not bleeding or worse. Yet the woman was actually resisting. ‘I swear if your being difficult just so you can enjoy this longer then I’m kicking you out and refusing to treat you next time you show up in the dead of night needing stitches because you got careless.’ It was an idle threat. Much as Sameen would have liked to ignore Root needing help the medical training she had received and her own stubbornness would not allow her to ignore or refuse treating the woman. No matter how much of a pain in the ass she could be.

Root’s grasp on her own body was almost broken. Yet still she continued to resist. Even when it was just the tips of her fingers pinching her body through the blouse she wore. Shaw did not like the look in Root’s brown laughing eyes or the way the woman’s lower torso continued to wriggle and buck in an effort to dislodge the more combat experienced Shaw.

Shaw’s eyes narrowed to thin slits and with a grunt of effort she pulled with all her might.

That was the instant Root stopped resisting and in that heart pounding moment the smaller framed woman knew she’d been had.

A short cry of pain escaped the dark haired woman as the back of her head impacted painfully against the edge of the still open door. The cry was followed by a rush of air as Root’s knee was painfully driven into Shaw’s diaphragm dispelling all air from her lungs.

Now Shaw was flat on her back with Root atop her. The hacker’s mischievous smirk made Shaw grind her teeth together. Because of their differences in height when Root pinned both of her shoulders against the floor with both hands this left Shaw’s vision filled entirely with the woman’s blouse. A tight pale reddish pink blouse that did nothing to hide the fact that she had forgone a bra that day. _Great so that explains why she was pinching herself._

‘Root get the Hell off me.’ Shaw’s voice was low and deep giving proof to just how pissed off and close to violence the woman truly was.

‘Really Sameen you go and knock me to the floor the moment you get inside and pin me down. I never would have suspect you to be so forward.’ Root’s voice was mock serious.

With her shoulders pinned and the weight of Root’s body situated on her upper thighs Shaw could do little to throw the woman off of her. Flailing her legs Shaw was barely able to get the back of her knees off the floor. ‘You know damn well I hadn’t intended to knock you down. Though that doesn’t explain why you think it is appropriate to break into my apartment.’ _Shit my voice sounds way to breathless. She had better not think it is from anything other than the wind being knocked out of me._ Shaw mentally groused as she tried her best to ignore the frantic beating of her heart.

Root shifted above Sameen and for a moment the former assassin thought she was getting up off of her. Instead the Texan was making herself more comfortable and settled herself atop the prone woman. The process of which allowed the twin mounds of flesh pressing against her blouse to slowly scrap and slide their way down Sameen’s own body.

Even with the weight of Root’s body dispersed over a greater area Sameen Shaw still was having difficulty throwing the other woman off of her. Still she struggled and shifted back and forth trying to get the necessary leverage. Her clothing was beginning to feel far to constricting now and after one particularly strong attempt – during which she managed to get her right side up off the ground – Root curled one of her legs inside of her own and pressed down gently.

 _Oh fucking shit! No! No, don’t you dare Root! If you are going to do what I think you are going to, then I swear you’ll never leave this apartment alive!_ Shaw was internally panicking. Sweat trickled on her forehead and her breathing was ragged and quick.

‘You really should be thanking me Sameen. If I had not been here then who knows how long you would have been locked out. You owe me.’ She said before sulkily getting to her feet.

Getting to her feet Shaw refused to look at Root till after she felt more in control of herself. Opening her mouth to question Root’s presence in her apartment she shut it once more when she got a good whiff of deliciousness. Mouth now watering she pushed past the woman earning her a roll of the eyes.

In the kitchen the Persian found the table set for two. Glasses of red wine we set out. A good twelve pound sirloin sat cooling on a plate. A dollop of butter still slowly melting atop the rare meat. Across from it were two large bowls. One contained a Cesar salad laden down with numerous fresh cut carrots, tomatoes, zucchini, cucumbers and strawberries. Next to it was a bowl of chicken noodle soup.

Salivating profusely with eyes practically as large as dinner plates Sameen Shaw made to sit down at her usual spot, situated directly in front of the steak, before she was abruptly stopped by a hand on her shoulder.

‘That’s my dinner Sam.’ Root said in a far too cheerful voice for the shorter woman’s liking. ‘You didn’t clean out the fridge or cupboards like I requested. Besides you need to have a much healthier diet if you’re expecting to keep me pleased at night, let alone live a long and healthy life.’

‘What.’ Shaw growled out turning to face the woman only to have her slip right past her and into the seat. The taller woman’s remark was brushed off as simply being in character for the woman. _One of these days she will push me too far. Course then she’ll just act all innocent and insist she didn’t do anything to provoke me._ Her lips almost started curling upward at the thought but quickly returned to their usual glower as she went and sat in the chair opposite the woman.

Nothing was said as the women ate. Which Shaw found strange. Root tended to be rather chatty whenever she was alone with her. During stakeouts she’d flirt and press up against the dark haired woman with some lame excuse like ‘I’m cold and need the extra warmth.’ ‘We could always leave this in Lurch’s or Fusco’s hands. There are plenty of more… _enjoyable_ things we could be doing.’

For the most part Shaw had glumly been eating the salad and soup, it was surprising good but was peanuts compared to the delicacy that Root was enjoying. Chancing it Shaw glanced up briefly and noticed that Root seemed far too focused on the steak in front of her. The Texan had eaten only a tenth of the plate encompassing morsel. Her eyes were unfocused and her lips moved silently as though she was speaking to herself. It was not till she looked up in surprise that quickly changed to a seductive smirk that Sameen realized that she had been staring far too long at the woman’s lips.

‘You know I could use a refill on my wine, what about you Sam?’ She did not wait for an answer before taking hers and Shaw’s empty wine glasses and heading over to the countertop where the bottle sat.

The shorter woman could not resist. The moment Root’s back was turned she got up out of her chair as quietly as possible. Knowing that she had little time to act she made her way over to the other side of the table and sat down where Root had been seated. It had all gone almost perfectly, the only indicator of her actions being the soft scraping of a chair leg against the tiled kitchen floor and the soft **TINK** of her combat knife cutting easily through the steak and scraping against the plate underneath.

The Persian kept her head down and cut off a large piece of the steak. It was dripping with juices and the tender meat inside was a near identical pale pink color of her own inner folds. Shaw always viewed eating as being similar to sex and she approached both with the same voracious appetite and passion. She got pleasure from both, and aside of when direly necessary you might as well enjoy both as much as you can and indulge as often as possible. Okay so that last one might not be entirely true. The smaller woman couldn’t recall when last she’d had sex. Certainly longer than three years, but only because she couldn’t find anyone who interested her that much, or triggered that little spark of desire inside her that made her want to get laid.

Turning around Root did not seem the least bit surprised to see Shaw sitting in her spot much less eating her dinner. Walking back over with two full wine glasses she set Shaw’s down with a small smile before taking her own seat. ‘I don’t mind switching. I’m not as big of a fan of steak as you are Sam. I much prefer a good salad and soup.

 _I hate you so much right now._ Shaw would have glared daggers at the woman for having the audacity to play her like that, but ultimately it was not worth the fight that might result. Thanks to her ravenous appetite the shorter woman managed to put away a little over half of the remaining steak, her second glass of wine and part of her third glass before she felt full.

Root meanwhile had managed to put away a good portion of her soup and salad with enough left over to serve as a decent leftover lunch for tomorrow.

‘I’ll clean up Sam, why don’t you relax in the living room. I…rented a few movies that I think you’ll enjoy. Everything is all set, you’ll just need to hit play on the DVD.’

Shaw opened her mouth to reply, thought better of it and did what the woman said. _If Root’s wanting to do the work and all me to relax and enjoy myself then I see no reason to complain._

Minutes later Shaw was in an altogether different mood from the one she had come home with. Lying down on the couch she took a drink of her wine and let the alcohol warm her body and dull her senses. ‘How did you know this was my favorite movie?’ Shaw called out to Root after roughly ten minutes when curiosity finally got the best of her.

‘Oh…I have my ways.’ Root said simply as she walked into the room with a freshly opened bottle of wine along with a couple of small bowls of ice cream.

‘In other words She told you.’ Shaw said simply as she took the proffered ice cream from Root – choosing to ignore the way her hands lingered a second longer than necessary before drifting away from Root.

‘She is more reliable than Netflix. Though it would not take much work to figure out you’d enjoy Die Hard. Its…well you.’ Root finally said. Her own inebriation preventing her from finding a better way of expressing herself.

Grunting in response Shaw dug into her ice cream and could not help the moan of appreciation that left her from the tasty treat.

An hour passed in silence between the two women. Both with full stomachs and far too much to drink things were surprisingly relaxed and felt comfortable between them. When Sameen returned from the bathroom she noted that Root’s fingers were playing with the hem of the shorts she wore. Her fingers wrapping the dark blue material around in her fingers and bunching it up into a mess of fabric that caused the already high cut material to drift that much higher revealing more of the woman’s tan legs to Shaw’s hungry gaze.

That was when a nagging feeling began. _She’s not normally this nervous around me. Wait…everything she’s done, she must be planning something._

Whatever Root had been planning Shaw did not find out about that night, or the next week when the hacker again came over. It became a regular thing for them to spend Friday nights hanging out. Each week one of them would cook allowing the other to relax and enjoy themselves.

                Now two months later – since that first night – Shaw felt nervous. The atmosphere in the apartment felt tense for some reason. She could easily smell something cooking which was odd given that it was her turn to cook. An action movie was already playing on the television and a glass of wine was sitting on a table near the entryway.

                On edge Shaw carefully made her way into the Kitchen where she could hear Root busily making dinner. Before she entered the Kitchen she stopped. _Why the fuck am I so nervous? Its only Root. I can handle anything she throws at me. Besides she’s been good lately. Hasn’t tried to flirt with me at all. Not that I miss it or anything. Honestly being constantly hit on by her and getting told just how attractive and sexy I am and what she wanted to do to me, who would want to put up with that daily?_ The words sounded false and hollow even to Sameen, though she thought it best to not dwell on why she regretted thinking them. Somewhat calmer she stepped into the room. ‘Root how come you’re…’ The rest of what she had been going to say died on her tongue.

                ‘Oh hey sweetie. How was the firing range?’ Root turned around to face the shorter woman. Her face lit up at seeing the blush covering the woman’s face, the vacant look in her eyes and the little trail of drool that was beginning to spill from the Persian’s open mouth. _Got ya._

‘Fuck me.’ Shaw felt like she had been hit by a truck. Root was standing there in her kitchen wearing an apron that went from her knees all the way up to just below her shoulders. Aside from the black stiletto heels on her feet, and a see-through thong the taller woman wore nothing else.

                ‘Is that a request or an order?’ Root set down the spoon she had been stirring the spaghetti sauce with and made her way over to the former assassin. Thanks to the heels Sameen had to tilt her head back farther than normal to see anything other than the swell of the light haired brunette’s bosom.

                Shaw had not realized she had spoken aloud and now knew that the slip of the tongue had revealed far too much. _Crap. So much for not having anyone who made me want to get laid. Fuck but that makes her look hot._

                ‘Sam.’ Root said all too kindly as she pushed up against the pale woman, making sure to press her chest against Shaw’s body. ‘You’ve enjoying spending all this time with me right?’

                ‘Uh…um…yeah.’ Shaw said after a moment. It was taking her great pains to resist the urge to stare at the woman’s chest especially with how irresistibly close it was at that moment.

                ‘I’m glad to hear that. I’ve really enjoyed hanging out with you also. However…’ The Texans voice trailed off and she looked away from the other woman. _Okay got to make this convincing._ She took a deep shuddering breath and let a hand slip down a shoulder to start tracing irregular patterns on the other woman’s soft pale skin. ‘I want something more from our relationship.’

                ‘What do you mean?’

                ‘I…’ Root trailed off once more and stepped away from the woman she loved. Turning her back to the woman she looked down at the floor. Mentally she counted off the seconds. She had just reached _six_ when she felt Shaw take hold of her arm. Turning she looked down at the shorter woman and noted the concern in her eyes. _Oh this is going better than I thought._

                ‘Root tell me what you want, I’m…willing to take you to bed if that is what you want.’ Shaw hesitated only a moment during that sentence. A faint blush of arousal overtaking her face and the tops of her breasts – which thanks to the heels Root was easily able to see and was rather enjoying the view.

                ‘I want to go on an actual date.’ Root made sure there was enough hesitancy in her voice to throw off any suspicion the Persian might have that this whole charade was planned.

                ‘A…a date.’ Shaw sounded far more uncomfortable about the idea then Root had expected.

                ‘Yes, a date.’ Root restated as she took both of the woman’s hands in her own. ‘Please Sameen? Tomorrows my Birthday and I really want to have a special celebration with you. That is…if you’re okay with doing some special things for it. I would be really happy if you did, and would certainly make it well worth your while.’ Her voice dropped down to low and husky and she allowed a hand to drift down to lightly caress and squeeze the former assassin’s firm ass. _Oh you are definitely going to agree Sameen. Do you even know how hard you’re pressing back against my hand right now?_

Shaw – entirely unaware of how she was now pressing back and practically grinding against Root’s hand – took only a moment to think about it before saying ‘Sure. I’m willing to do whatever it takes to make your Birthday special.’

                The way Root’s face lit up made Shaw’s heart pound. Later though when she lay awoke next to the slumber woman she would wonder just what the Hell she had been thinking to make that agreement without getting more information first. The woman’s mischievous smirk and her saying ‘I’m so glad to hear that. Here you’ll need this.’ Reaching into a pocket she took out an ear piece and handed it over to the former assassin. ‘She’ll give you detailed instructions tomorrow. Think of it like a scavenger hunt with our dinner date at the end being the reward.’

**POI – POI – POI – POI – POI**

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Any and all feedback is most welcome. If you see anything that needs corrected please let me know. Like last time if there are any female readers who are comfortable and willing to answer some questions letting me know what** **makes them feel like a woman I would really appreciate it. While I have had some suggestions and ideas, I can certainly use more. Thanks again for taking the time to read this. Enjoy the rest of your day.**


	15. The Changing Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While trailing a number to a lingerie store Shaw manages to let Root convince her to try some things on.

**A/N: I honestly had not planned for this long of a delay between chapters. I know that probably no one cares, but long story short I received a promotion at work and the added stress from the new duties and basically getting thrown into the deep end with next to no training killed my creativity. So apologies for being a little rusty. Anyway I hope you all enjoy this.**

**The Changing Room**

Shaw was in a foul mood as she perused the clothing racks in the store. The team’s latest number was on the far side of the lingerie store perusing the racks looking for something to purchase. As such Shaw was stuck in the store keeping an eye on her.

It was far from where she would have liked to have been. Especially given all the lacy any silky undergarments and clothes that filled the store. None of which she had any interest or desire to own. Sure they might look nice, but they were all ones that were worn for a special someone, and at this time Shaw was painfully alone with little indication that would be changing anytime soon.

                “Hmm that one is lovely. I’m sure that your boyfriend or girlfriend would be all over you if you wore that.” A voice said quietly behind her. The woman close enough that Sameen would have sworn she felt the woman’s breath on the back of her neck.

                “I’m just browsing. Now please back off and leave me alone.” Shaw snapped at the woman without bothering to turn around.

“I’ve seen people browse. Usually they spend a short amount of time in this store before moving on. It is rare for someone to spend nearly an hour looking through our entire inventory. Unless they are intentionally killing time, or looking for something specific.”

Shaw glowered and mentally went back over her escape route as she turned to face the nosy associate. Turning she found herself face to chest with Root who was way too far inside her personal space. With a quite growl Shaw looked upwards her mood darkening further at the amusement dancing in the hacker’s eyes.

“I do think the white would look lovely on you Sam.” Root said with a smirk as she bent forward and grabbed an item off the rack.

Shaw distinctly ignored the shudder that went through her as Root intentionally brushed against her. She grabbed the garment from Root without even bothering to look at it. “Fine.” She said with a sigh. “Where are the changing rooms?”

Root’s eyes darkened as her tongue darted out to lick her bottom lip. “Right this way.” Root led Shaw over to where a curtain separated the changing rooms from the rest of the store. “I’ll be out here if you…need help…or any other service.” The last said with a huskiness to it that left no doubt in Shaw’s mind to what the taller woman was implying.

Rolling her eyes Shaw pushed past Root and intentionally hit her with her shoulder. “I can manage just fine. And you can stop flirting with me, because I promise you it’s never going to happen.”

Root waited till Shaw was out of earshot before smirking. “Be careful Sam, I fully intend to make you break that promise before you leave this store.”

The changing area was empty. The doors to each room were wide open indicating that there was no one occupying them, or that would be returning to try something else on. Shaw had the entire place to herself. Choosing a door near the back of the area, and close to the emergency fire exit.

 

‘Can’t believe she actually thought I would try that on.’ Shaw rolled her eyes as she looked at the item that Root had picked out. ‘Probably wouldn’t even fit me since she picked it right off the rack without even bothering to see what size it was or asking me what size I would wear.’

The white teddy looked to be made of silk or satin. Out of idle curiosity Shaw took it between the fingers of one hand. “Surprisingly soft.” She said having never touched one before.

‘Guess it couldn’t hurt.’ She finally decided. Removing the garment from its hanger she set it down on the bench.

Taking off her clothes Shaw neatly folded them and placed them down on the bench as she picked the teddy back up and easily slipped it on.

It was a near perfect fit. Though just a little big in the chest area and probably just a size too large for her.

Turning Shaw looked at herself in the mirror and felt herself blush. The garment seemed to highlight her assets and because of the design it pushed her breasts together and up making them look closer to being a D-cup then their actual C-cup size.

“So how does it fit?” She heard Root call out?

“It’s a little large.”

“Okay, well I brought you a few other things to try on. Can you open the door so I can give them to you?”

Shaw opened the door a crack and stuck a hand out while she hid behind the door so Root could not see her. She felt the garments be thrust into her hand.

“So can I see how it looks?” Root asked a flirtatious lilt to her voice.

Shaw responded by closing the changing room door so that it made a loud ‘Crack’ as it firmly shut.

Two more teddies were amongst the pile of garments Root had picked out for her. Though this time they looked to be in her size. One of them was white like the first one and the other was a dark black that was mostly see through everywhere but for the breasts, the crotch and the butt. There was a couple of baby doll nighties which were mostly solid, but with a few areas that were lacy and almost see through, though they did not look like it would expose her until the item was removed.

Removing the item Shaw tried on the nighty. It ended in a slight mini-skirt that flared up around her hips allowing for it to easily be pulled down and off her body or removed over her head. ‘Would need to wear panties with these.’ Shaw thought as a quick turn raised the nighty up enough to give a brief flash of her bare ass.

She did have to admit that it did look good on her though.

The second one was more of a robe than a nighty. It covered her shoulders and breasts before falling out into completely see through halves that ended around her waist. Again underwear would need to be worn with it otherwise Shaw would be left completely exposed from the waist down.

Seeing herself in the mirror Shaw felt a heat flare up in her lower region. A delicious ache that she had not felt in quite some time. ‘Fuck’ she mentally thought. ‘I need to get laid.’ Knowing that it would be better for her in the long run to scratch her itch soon as possible Shaw grabbed her cell phone and sent a quick text to the one person she knew would be more than happy to help her get laid.

**POI – POI – POI**

Root smiled when she received Shaw’s text. Looking it over she saw a specific request that sent her heart a flutter.

‘Can you bring me some bras to try on?’ The text read.

The Machine spoke quietly in her ear giving her Shaw’s measurements. Allowing Root to pick out a few that she thought Shaw would like, and some that she hoped to see Sameen in.

Going to the changing room Root knocked on the door and handed the items over through the barely open door. This time she stuck around instead of leaving.

“I don’t suppose you’re going to let me see how you look in any of it?” She asked casually as she leaned against the wall opposite the changing room. The slight gap between the door and the floor letting her see Shaw’s bare feet and the black teddy that she was currently stepping into.

Shaw said something that Root couldn’t hear as she bent down and pulled the garment up her body.

“Sorry didn’t quite catch that sweetie.” Root said her voice dripping with enough sweetness to instantly rot teeth.

“You could give me some privacy.”

“Oh but where’s the fun in that? Besides most women would want a 2nd opinion on an outfit before the purchased it.”

There was a disgruntled sigh from the changing room before with a quiet click the door opened. It swung opened revealing Sameen Shaw to Root’s hungry gaze.

The black silk teddy hugged ever curve of the short woman’s body. It had a slight push up bra built in so Sameen’s breasts were lifted up high and pushed together creating a valley of cleavage that made Root wet. Though the material was solid where it covered the Persian’s intimates the see through fabric revealed her tight toned abdominal to Root’s gaze that made her want to kiss and devour every inch of succulent flesh.

“Okay that is enough staring.” Shaw said somewhat grumpily. Folding her arms across her chest she gave the other woman a mild glare as she stared silently at her for a beat before saying “Well…you said I needed a 2nd opinion. What do you think?”

“Mmm I think it looks great on you.” Root said with a purr as she took a step closer to Shaw. To her slight surprise the shorter woman did not back up or tell her to leave. Instead she grabbed hold of Root and pulled her in for a kiss.

Shaw moaned into Root’s mouth as their lips met. Fingertips blazed a path of fire across her skin as Root’s hands took hold of her ass with both hands and gave it a firm squeeze.

Root moaned in delight as Shaw bucked into her pressing their bodies tightly together.

Shaw’s own hands were trembling as they took hold of Root’s jacket and pushed it off her body. With slightly firmer hands she undid the buttons on Root’s blouse as the woman’s mouth moved off of hers and began kissing Shaw’s neck biting and sucking every so often leaving a trail of small hickeys.

Shaw’s head rolled back exposing more of her throat to Root’s hungry mouth.

Root’s hands slipped inside of the teddy as she scratched at Shaw’s ass causing more sounds of pleasure to spill from the woman.

Shaw’s legs were going weak and she found herself sitting down on the bench with Root kneeling between her legs. In short order the garment was pulled aside as Root planted a delicate kiss to Shaw’s folds before letting her tongue lick up the folds.

Her hands entangled themselves in Root’s hair holding the woman in place as she nibbled on Shaw’s delicate folds trying to draw out the Persian’s pleasure. Small gasps and moans were coming from her unbidden as she felt herself coming apart from Root’s ministrations. Her hands took hold of the straps of the teddy and pulled them down enough for her breasts to come free of the garment.

Root moaned in enjoyment as she felt Shaw’s body quake in orgasm. She tried to drink in as much of the woman’s release as possible unconcerned with how much was covering the lower half of her face.

She let Shaw pulled her up and kiss her cleaning the traces of her orgasm from around Root’s mouth.

“Hmm if this is the reaction I can expect every time I wear this then I’m certainly getting it.” Shaw said with a pleasurable sigh.

“Don’t think you’re the only one Sam. I’ve had my eye on a couple that I think you’ll love seeing me in, and enjoy helping me out of.” Root said giving Shaw a kiss before straightening her clothes and exiting the changing room. “Now if you’ll excuse me I’ve got a cover to maintain. I get off at 5:00 so stop by around 6:45 so I can get your opinion on my purchases.” Root said with a chuckle.

**POI – POI – POI – POI - POI**

**A/N: That is it for this chapter. I certainly hope you readers enjoyed it. Feel free to give me feedback. Suggestion and recommendations on what I can change or improve upon are always welcome. Thanks again for taking the time to read this. And enjoy the rest of your night.**


End file.
